untitled?
by mikanatsume
Summary: Mikan kept having dreams about some students and a teacher from the academy, is it just a dream or is it real? And what's this! Natsume is attracted to a boy!
1. Upcoming School Festival

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

* * *

**SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

**

* * *

**

Upcoming School Festival

"Ohayou minna-san!!" shouted the 11 years old brunette girl, as she opened the door greeting her classmates.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" greeted some of her classmates to her, and then continued talking to their friends.

Yup, **FINALLY, **everyone in her class accepted her, as the girl who was no-star, and alice that can cancel out any alices that are cast upon her, preventing her from being affected, although it is not active all the time. As a matter of fact, this girl had changed their lives, seeing her beautiful bright smile on her face and "never give up "motto.

The always cute, energetic, good-natured girl, who was no-star, is no longer no-star, but a one-star student. Not only the students accepted her, but also, the teachers in the academy also accepted her. Well, **ALMOST **every teacher that is. I think, you know who am I talking about, right?

"Ohayou Hotaru-chan!" beamed Mikan as she attempt to hug her best friend. But, what she got is her famous baka gun ver. 2900.

Every morning, Mikan always attempt to hug her best friend and evey morning, all she received is Hotaru's baka gun. And it seems that Hotaru upgraded her her baka gun everyday. Every student in the academy, even Hotaru's brother – Subaru Imai-, ask themselves 'how the two of them are best friends?' But, what they didn't know is that Hotaru a.k.a the " Ice Queen" , " Blackmailer Queen" and " Cool Blue Sky", loves Mikan very much, and most important person in her life.

"Daijoubou, Mikan-chan?" ask the Class President, Yu Tobita, but known as "Incho", as he helped Mikan to get up.

"Hai, daijoubou Incho-kun. Arigatou for helping me getting up." smiled Mikan, as she rubbed her head. "Mou, Hotaru, when are going to let me hug you? I miss hugging you." pouted Mikan with her cute puppy eyes.

"Maybe, when you stop drooling over me." Hotaru said nonchalantly, while reading her newest "_Inventory Magazine"_, which is all about inventions of other people with invention alice.

Everyone in the class grasps loudly, and stop chatting with one another and glanced at the two best friends. They couldn't believe what they just heard, the "Ice Queen" is letting Mikan hug her.

Hotaru glanced at Mikan, who suddenly quiet for a moment. "Hontonii? Honto, honto, hontonii Hotaru??" asked Mikan ecstatically, as she jump up and down, up and down in front of her.

"No." Hotaru said bluntly and continued her reading.

Everyone sighed and get back to what they're doing. "Waaahh!! Hotaru, you're so mean! Waaaahhh!!!" Mikan wailed.

boink boink boink*, as Hotaru hit Mikan again. "Waahh!! Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan asked as she helped herself get up.

"You're so loud." replied Hotaru.

"Mou, Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan moped.

"Polka dots you're in the way" said the raven haired boy, standing in front of Mikan. "Or should I say, strawberries." Natsume smirked.

"Gomene, Natsu-" as soon as Mikan re what Natsume called her, her eyes widened. "NATSUME NO HENTAI!" Mikan screamed. "Hn." replied Natsume and walked around her followed by Ruka behind him.

Yup, Natsume a.k.a "Kuro Neko" is still the same Natsume. He still good-looking as ever with those crimson eyes of him. He's still smart, dangerous, pervert and cold-hearted person. But, behind those cold stare, he's warm, kind and would do anything just to keep his beloved friends – especially Mikan and Ruka – from dangers.

"Ohayou Sakura-san!" smiled Ruka. Ruka who had a long crush to Mikan, finally let go because of his bestfriend. Surely, Natsume won't admit it but, Ruka knows it very well. Ruka realise that he only admired Mikan because of her good heart and her lovingly smile. So now, Ruka realise that he have feelings for the _Ice Queen_ but also known as Hotaru. Although, he haven't got a nerve to tell her what he feels.

""Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" smiled Mikan, the walked to her desk beside Natsume. "Ohayou too, pervert!" gloomed Mikan. Natsume being Natsume didn't respond.

"Ohayou Imai." Ruka greeted Hotaru as he walked pass her, but Hotaru ignored him. Ruka sigh and sit beside Natsume. The three of them still sit beside each other since last year. I guess, things never changed around them.

As the bell rang, Narumi-sensei skipped into the room happily. "Ohayou minna-san!" greeted Narumi-sensei to his classa as the class greeted him back. "as you know that the alice festival is nearly comong up next week,". Every student in the class cheered except for the two students. "Yay!" cheered Mikan, as she punched the the air upwards. "Okay okay, calm down class. I'm giving you all a free class for this period to talked about the alice festival with your friends who's in the same ability class you are in. Also, every staff in the academy have meeting, so, I'm gonna go ahead now." smiled Narumi-sensei. Mika put her hand up. "Hai, nani Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"Ano ne, since I'm the only one here in the class is in the SA class, can I go to Tsubasa-senpai's class?" asked Mikan while playing with her fingers. "Please?" Mikan pouted.

As soon as Mikan said 'Tsubasa's" name, someone who's peacefully sleeping opened his eyes under his manga on his face. I think you know who it is. Natsume flared for he hate Tsubasa, because of his closem=ness with Mikan. Natsume won't admit it but, we all can tell that he's super jealous at Tsubasa. " That Ando is dead!" shouted the mind reader. The room suddenly heat up and everyone sweatdropped. They all know who is the cause of it. Mikan looked at Koko confusedly. "Read ind and'll get out of here crisp!" Natsume told the reader telepathically in his mind. Koko smiled at him nervously. NAtsume then, stand up and walked out of the room looking very annoyed.

Narumi-sensei broke the silent "Okay, Mikan-chan you ca go." replied Narumi-sensei to his favourite student. Mikan leaped out of her sit and ran towards Narumi-sesei and hugged him. "Arigatou sensei." smiled Mikan.

"That Yomi kid is so dead!" thought Natsume angrily. " Especially that Ando guy!". Natsume walked towards the Sakura Tree and leaped to the branches and sit comfortably. A moment later, he heard someone singing with an angelic voice.

" –lalala uta wo utauo

kao age kokoro no mama

utauo

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou muna hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no sa-"

Suddenly, someone called her name "Mikan-chan!" Mikan looked behind her, to her right but she saw no one. "Mikan!" he called again with a laugh. Natsume recognised that voice "Ando!" Natsume cursed, under his breath.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan screamed and run towards him. Tsubasa opened his arms for his kouhai. "Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan called him again and climbed to his arms freely. Natsume's blood boiled as he saw the way how Tsubasa hug her Mikan. Yup, HER Mikan. "Pervert."

According to Natsume, Mikan belongs to him since he first kissed her under the Sakura Tree, during their Christmas Ball last year. So, the Tsubasa have no right to hug her like that. Like Mikan is his girlfriend or something. Natsume widened his eyes as he thought "_girlfriend"_. _That's it! That Ando guy is dead to me! I don't care if Polka dots will hate me. As long as he don't touch MY POLKA DOTS!" _ thought Natsume furiously. But, imagining Mikan crying is the most things he can't ever do to her. So, Natsume restrained his anger and just watched them walk away. Natsume smiled as he watched Mikan being happy. "As long as the baka happy, it's enough for me."

* * *

Well, how do you like my first chapter?

If you want to tell what you all think, just click the "Review" button..

Thanks for reading..

And PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Like a lover's quarrel

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a beautiful morning the next day, the birds are chirping happily with their bird mates and some are flying across the sky. Even though it's nearly end of autumn,the sun shined very brightly in the Alice Academy.

Every room in the academy filled with students who is preparing for the school festival; well, except for a one person who is currently reading his manga under the Sakura Tree. Every students in the academy is very excited about the school festival, especially our little brunette girl who's talking nonstop with her SA class, talking about what theme should they do this year.

"Hey, what about Playboy Bunnies?" asked the shadow manipulator, as his eyes glistened.

"Eh?! Bunnies?! I love bunnies! Hai, let's do it!" said the innocent little girl, who's thinking about bunny costumes.

"NO!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl, as she hit Tsubasa in the head.

"Mou, come on Misaki. Mikan already agree to do it, and I think our class too. Just look at our kouhai." Tsubasa pouted as he rubbed his head.

Misaki looked around her classmates, she could tell that the boys in their class are 100% agree to him, but the girls aren't. She looked at Mikan, who is staring at her with her cute puppy eyes. She looked away from her stares immediately. "I said no, Tsubasa. And Mikan doesn't even know what are Playboy Bunnies are. I bet, she's thinking about bunny costumes, ne Mikan-chan?" smiled Misaki at her kouhai.

""It's not bunny costumes?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"No Mikan, it's not. And it'd best for you, if you won't know it." giggled Misaki.

The boys in their class moan, mainly Tsubasa, when Misaki cleared her final answer. And for the girls, they sigh in big relief.

"Hah! I know!" Mikan shouted, as she jumped out of her chair giving everyone in her class a heart attack when she shouted. "What about-" she whispered her idea to Misaki.

Everyone in SA class is curious about Mikan's idea. As they watched the two of them, Misaki's eyes widened, and plastered a grin on her beautiful face.

"That's a great idea Mikan! Why didn't I think of that?!" exclaimed Misaki.

Everyone's curiosity grew bigger looking at each other. _What could they possibly thinking? _they all thought. "Do you two mind to share your idea to us?" asked the curious Tsubasa. His favourite two girls just shook their heads and grinned.

Misaki then, instructed everyone in her class of what to do and what materials they need. They all listened and get started. Tsubasa smiled when an idea came out from his head of what theme they will be doing. The two girls giggled at each other.

"This is going to be interesting." Misaki thought.

While Mikan thought, "I'm so excited!" happily.

After school, as the classes are finished, some students went to Central Town, some students went to their dorm to rest, some are pulling pranks, some are blackmailing others, some are walking around the academy and some are resting under the Sakura Tree. Like for example, Natsume, who just had a mission last night and now peacefully resting under the Sakura Tree.

"Now what I call peace." Natsume thought. But what Natsume called "peace" got interrupted by a loud mouth shouting his name. Natsume grunt as his one second of peace got interrupted.

"Natsume!" yelled Mikan, who was running towards the tree he's lying down, with a smile plastered on her stunning face. "Natsume." she called his name again under the Sakura Tree. Natsume didn't replied but just listed to her innocent voice. "NATSUME!!!" she shouted, but Natsume didn't even stirred. "Are you sleeping? Ne Natsume, are you sleeping? asked Mikan as she poked his cheeks. After a few seconds of waiting she sighed. "Gomene Natsume, I thought you're just ignoring me." she sighed again. "I didn't know you're really sleeping." she sat down beside him under the Sakura Tree and stretched her legs.

Natsume sighed silently, "Baka, how can I sleep if you are being loud?"

Mikan looked at him, "Natsume!! You're awake!" she smiled happily.

"Cause you are being loud, polka." he repeated himself.

"Mou Natsume, when are going to stop peeking my underwear?" Mikan pouted.

"I'm not peeking on you stupid underwear. You're showing it to me." Natsume smirked and looked at her, but when closed his eyes again.

"No I'm not!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Natsume said bluntly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Baka"

"N- hey!"

"Hn."

"Anyway, gomene for disturbing you at your rest. I should probably go now"." Mikan said, as she ready to stand up.

Natsume's eyes opened, as the girl he loves is gong already. He can't let that happen. Eventhough she sometimes irritate him, he still like her presence.

He suddenly grab her wrist, Mikan looked at him, then at her wrist. She gave Natsume a questionable look. "Stay." he ordered Mikan.

It took Mikan two seconds to realize what Natsume just told her. She then smiled and stay beside him, with the same spot earlier. After a few minutes of stillness, Natsume laid his head at Mikan's lap. At first, Mikan was shocked by Natsume's sudden move, but then she smiled sweetly, while gently ruffling his hair. Natsume fell asleep on Mikan's lap without noticing. He silently purred when Mikan accidentally touched his ear. Mikan heard it and chuckled silently, as she drifted into sleep with him.

Mikan already realised the she love Natsume very much, after he kissed her at the Sakura Tree during the Christmas ball last year. Mikan never told anyone about this, not even her beloved best friend, Hotaru. But unaware to her, Hotaru already noticed this.

Unknown to the two people sleeping under the Sakura Tree, there are two pairs of eyes watching them.. It's no other than the great Blackmailer Queen, who's taking a lot of pictures, with Ruka-pyon beside her. Hotaru's eyes glistened as she watched here best friend and the infamous "Kuro Neko", sleeping under the Sakura Tree. "I'm going to be a millionaire." she said silently, but unfortunately, Ruka-pyon heard her.

Ruka-pyon sighed. "Do you have any better thing to do, other than blackmailing others?" he said confidently. Hotaru turned her head to him with her stoic face, "No."

Ruka-pyon sweat dropped. Hotaru looked at the two again, and smiled to herself.

During dinner, all the gang – namely, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Incho, Sumire, Mochu, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Mikan, and Natsume,- are happily eating their dinner, especially Hotaru who's been eating her crabs brain nonstop. The rest of the gang were all laughing at Koko's joke mainly Mikan, who finally gets his jokes. She turned her head to Natsume, who is quietly eating his dinner. "Ne Natsume, why aren't you laughing?" she asked, while wiping her tears. Natsume ignored her. "Mou Natsume, don't ignore me." she pouted. "Do you ever laugh? or even smile? like a big real smile?" she asked again.

"Hn." Natsume answered.

Mikan pouted again, after that she tried to lift his lips to make him smile. When Mikan touched his soft lips, everyone in the dining hall looked at them in shocked. Except for her friends since, they all thought that she's very an impulsive woman. Natsume turned his head to Mikan and gave her his famous death glare, but he knows that it wouldn't scare her at all.

"Hehehe, ooopps." Mikan chuckled nervously and pinched his cheeks. Everyone grasps from what they've seen and thinking that, no one has ever touched nor pinched Natsume's handsome face or you're toast. But one girl did, and they were all scared for her life. But then, they all gasp louder when Natsume just rolled his eyes and ignored her, and started eating again. Hotaru, who got all the action in her video camera, smirked. _Good one, Mikan. _She thought. Mikan started eating her food again, like nothing happened.

The silence was broke, when someone yelled Mikan's name. "Mikan-chan!" Mikan turned her head, behind her and smiled widely.

"Tono-senpai!" she screamed and run towards him. Natsume grunted, as Mikan screamed the pervert's name.

"Great. The king of pervert is here" he thought angrily.

Once, Mikan and Tono-senpai are done talking, Mikan went back to her friends with a smile plastered on her face. Mikan's smile never fades away, even though she's in her tough position, and that's why people admired her very much.

"Mikan-chan, free tomorrow?" asked Nonoko. Mikan nodded. "Do you want to go to the Central Town tomorrow?" she continued.

"Sure! I love to! What time?" she asked cheerfully.

"Is 10 in the morning, okay?" asked Nonoko again, but turning her head everyone. Everyone nodded their heads, except for a one person.

"Natsume, are coming tomorrow?" asked Mikan.

"No." he replied.

"Oh come on Natsume, it will be fun. Please?" Mikan said, giving him cute puppy eyes.

Natsume, who couldn't resist her puppy eyes, looked away and replied. "Hn."

* * *

If you want to tell what you all think, just click the "Review" button..

Thanks for reading..

And PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!

* * *


	3. Central Town

Central Town

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

**

* * *

  
**

On a Saturday morning, our favourite brunette girl, who's always energetic and lively, is quiet today, and it seems that something is bothering her. Her so-called best friend and the famous, Hyuuga Natsume noticed her and began to worry about her. Once Mikan, saw her friends walking towards her in the bus stop, she put a fake smile on her face and waved at them, thinking that her friends will fall for it. Which of course they did, but, except for he best friend and Natsume.

"Wow Mikan-chan, you're very early today. You must be very excited going to Central Town." giggled Anna.

Mikan didn't any pay attention of what Anna just said, she just stared at her blankly, thinking of something. Hotaru and Natsume, noticed her. "Huh? Are you saying something Anna-chan? Oh look, the bus is here." she said, pointing the bus.

As everyone hopped in the bus, they sat down in pairs – Anna and Nonoko, Incho and Koko, Sumire and Mochu (despite their arguments), Ruka-pyon and Natsume, Hotaru and - . Everyone looked at Mikan, who walked passed her best friend. They noticed that she's been spacing out today.

"Baka, where are you going? You aren't sitting with me? Hm, that's fine with me." Hotaru said, looking at Mikan over her seat and sat down quietly. The gang looked at her, then to Mikan. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard what Hotaru just said.

"Nani? No! Hotaru, I want to sit beside you!" Mikan cried as she run towards her best friend and sat down beside her. _Just as I thought. _Hotaru thought and smirked to herself.

As Mikan sat down beside her, she continued being spaced out, who glanced by the window, resting her elbow by it. Hotaru glanced over at Mikan, _Something's on, in the baka's mind._ she thought. "Mikan." Hotaru called her baka best friend. Mikan looked back at her. "Come over in my room tonight. We'll have a sleepover in my room, like we always used to do when we were little." Hotaru smiled, hoping that it would cheer her baka friend.

"Hai!" Mikan cheered, and smiled happily at her best friend. She then, instantly forgot what she's thinking as soon as Hotaru invited her to come over at her room tonight. Hotaru continued smiling, all her worries about her baka friend began to ease up, but she still can't stop thinking of what her best friend's thinking. Once again, Mikan glanced by the window, but a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

When Natsume saw her smiling again, he smiled to himself hoping that no one will noticed, except for his best friend. "You know, eve since Mikan came here in the academy, a lot of students started to admired her, especially the male population." his best friend teased him. Natsume's smile dropped when he heard what his best friend just said.

He turned his head to Ruka-pyon and frowned. Ruka-pyon giggled at his reaction. "That's not funny." Natsume said, frowning. "Speaking of admirers, what about your woman? I'm sure that she has one too." Natsume teased his blushing best friend.

Ruka-pyon blushed like a tomato. "What are talking about, Natsume? Oh look, we're here." he said and run out of the bus for some air. Natsume smirked wider at Ruka-pyon's sudden reaction.

Once they all got out of the bus, Incho was the one who spoke first. "What do want to do first?" he asked. Everyone thought, Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"HOWALON!" she shouted. Everyone sweat dropped as Mikan run towards the Howalon shop. "Mikan-chan is surely love the howalons." Anna stated, while walking towards the shop with the others.

"Duh?! She's addicted to it." Sumire suggested. "The only thing left is to marry that stupid candy." she continued as the other sweat dropped, except Natsume, who is starting to get jealous for a damn howalons.

"Mhmm, this is so good. Here, come eat with me." Mikan offered her howalons to her friends. The gang took one, apart from a one person who's is still jealous of a damn howalons. The gang smiled as soon as they tasted the sweet delicious howalons in their mouth. Mikan looked at the box and noticed that, there's still one left. She looked at her friends who is eating their savouring their howalons, then she looked at Natsume. Mikan pouted, _Natsume, didn't ate one. _she thought.

"Ne Natsume, why don't you eat this last one." Mikan smiled.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Mou, come on Natsume, please?" Mikan pouted and gave him her puppy eyes.

Natsume looked away immediately not wanting to look at her irresistible look. "No."

"Humph. Fine, be that way. I'm just being nice here." Mikan said and walked away. Natsume then regretted what he just said and now his Mikan is mad at her. But he can't helped it, he is just too jealous of that damn howalons.

They all walked in the Central Town quietly, when Mikan suddenly stopped walking. The rest stopped also.

"Baka, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked worriedly, behind her. Mikan turned her head to her nest friend and smirked evilly. Hotaru remained staring at her with her bored face. With a blink of an eye, Mikan run towards Natsume, holding the Howalon box. She's not giving up that easily on him. Natsume's head went blank as Mikan run towards him. Before he knew it, he's on the ground while Mikan is on top of him. Hotaru took out her camera and started taking pictures of them in their awkward position. "Nice one, baka." thought Hotaru and smirked behind her camera.

"If you won't eat it, I'm gonna have to force you to eat it." Mikan said, holding her Howalon by her right hand.

"What the fu-" Natsume was cut off when Mikan shove the howalon in his mouth. Mikan then smiled broadly as Natsume chewed the howalon. She then stood up giving Natsume a hand.

"Well? How is it?" she asked cheerfully and looked at Natsume excitedly.

After chewing, "If are so persistent about me eating that piece of junk, why didn't you ask me?" Natsume stepped forward, in front of Mikan. "And, it doesn't even involve me eating that stupid howalon."

Mikan being clueless, asked Natsume, "Really? You could? How?" she looked at Natsume, doubtfully. Natsume smirked and grabbed her wrist. His lip quickly touches her and he began nibbling her lips. Mikan was so shocked at Natsume's sudden move, and doesn't even have the strength to push him away. Although she won't admit that she loved his kisses. Hotaru took many pictures of them as she wants. _They are really going to make me rich._ she thought evilly. Everyone was astounded – especially the people around the Central Town, who was looking at them. Natsume stopped kissing her and stepped backward putting his smirked on his face again. He looked at Mikan, who's eyes are widely open at the whole time.

After a few seconds of Mikan's brain got froze up, her brain started working again and blush hundred shades on her face, she was completely flushed. "Na-Na-Natsume! Wha- what was th- that fo- for?" she stuttered, while touching her lips, which is still tingling from his kiss.

"You want an answer, right? Well, that's the answer, little girl. And it's sweeter than the one you shove into my mouth." Natsume licked his lips. "If you want me to taste those sweet howalons, just say it so, and I'll be gladly to accept it." he teased.

Mikan's face went even redder. "Na- NATSUME! YOU HENTAI!!!" Mikan shouted. Natsume just kept smirking at her, and totally admitted to himself that, the kiss is sweeter than the actual howalons. Before Mikan got the chanced to shout again, someone called her name.

"Mikan!" shouted Misaki with Tsubasa beside her. The two of them walked towards their juniors. "Hey Mikan and her friends, we didn't know you guys are here." Misaki said.

"Yo, what's up guys." grinned the handsome Tsubasa.

Mikan started wailing again, "Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" she run towards Tsubasa's arms. As much as Natsume's irritation towards Tsubasa, he calm himself infront of Misaki, knowing how strong the pink-haired girl can be.

"What's wrong Mikan?" asked Tsubasa worriedly.

"Waaahh!! Tsubasa-senpai, Natsume teased me again. He, he he-" Mikan blushed and cried some more. Tsubasa looked at Misaki, who glared at Natsume.

"YOU!!" pointing at Natsume.

"Me." Natsume mocked her.

"You! What did you do to our kouhai this time?" asked Misaki angrily.

"Betsuni." Natsume shrugged and looked away.

"That's it! 're taking Mikan away from that nasty fox." Misaki pointed at Natsume again. Natsume's vein popped put of his head as Misaki called him Nasty fox. Suddenly, the surroundings begun to heat up, the gang looked at Natsume.

"What if I refuse?" Natsume said, arrogantly. Natsume only agreed to come to the Central Town because Mikan will be there, but now, Tsubasa and Misaki comes along and take Mikan away from him.

"Hey! How dare you talk to your senior like that?" Misaki said furiously, who is tired of Natsume's arrogant attitudes.

"Gomen, obaa-sama." Natsume smirked.

"That's it! You relly done it this time kiddo. You are so dead to me!" Misaki said as she pulled up her sleeves.

"Try me." Natsume smirked wider.

"Why you little-" Misaki was about to get Natsume when Tsubasa walked between them.

"Will you two stop it? Why don't you let Mikan choose?" stated Tsubasa, as he putted Mikan down on her feet, who stopped crying.

"Yeah! You're right Tsubasa. Alright Mikan, you choose." Misaki bent down to level with Mikan. Either me and Tsubasa, who's buying the materials we need for the festival or you're friends, with that arrogant brat!" Misaki asked as she pointed at Natsume again.

"Hm, well, since you're buying the materials for the festival, I'm gonna go with two, senpai." Mikan smiled at her two senpais and turned around to looked at her friends. "Sorry minna, maybe some other time?" she smiled apologetically at her friends.

"Sure." her friends chorused. Misaki looked at Natsume and stuck her tongue out at him. Natsume became more irritated, not because Misaki stuck her tongue out, but because, Mikan chose them instead oh him.

"Tch. Whatever." he said and walked away.

"Natsume!" Ruka-pyon called his best friend.

"Let him be for awhile, Ruka." Ruka just nodded, but looked worriedly. He knows that, Natsume was hurt because Mikan choice. Everyone looked at Natsume's leaving figure, especially Mikan, who wonder why would he leave just like that.

"Alright! We'll give Mikan to you guys later after we finished buying the stuffs we need. Mata." said Misaki and waved. Mikan waved to her friends and followed her two senpais.

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update.

And if anyone of you wonder what mikan is singing on the first chapter.

it's called "Song of Courage" or "Yuuki no Uta"

i love that song.

anyway..

If you want to tell me what you all think, just click the "Review" button..

Thanks for reading..

And PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!

* * *


	4. Mikan's weird Dream!

**Mikan's weird Dream!**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

**MIKAN'S P.O.V**

*sigh* Today was so tiring, I need to rest my feet or else, my feet would be dead. Stupid shoes. Good thing Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and I bought everything we need for the festival. This year festival is going to be great! I smiled enthusiastically at that thought, but then frowned because of the pain I'm feeling on my feet.

I walked around the academy, finding a good place to rest for a few hours before its dinner time. I wonder what happened to everyone after I left. I kind a feel bad leaving them. Speaking of leaving, what's with Natsume earlier? Why did he walk away just like that? He's still the same rude as he was last year.

As I walking around, I suddenly found myself walking towards the Sakura Tree. As I continued walking towards it, I saw someone lying under the tree. I smiled formed on my face again. "Natsume." I murmured and run towards him.

When I reached the Sakura tree, I found Natsume sleeping so peacefully. My smile widened. Seeing him sound asleep makes me want to hug him and tell him how I feel about him, but the sad thing is, I can't. Maybe not now, or maybe, not ever. If I tell him how I feel now, he'll probably just burn me or my precious hair, or even ignored me, like he always do to his fan girls. It's okay for me to be his friend and to be with him like this, at least, I can talk to him, sit with him, and even argue with him, not like his fan girls. I giggled at that thought. Even though I'm with him like this, my memories with him in every single way, either it's sad or happy, I will forever treasure them.

"Baka, you're ugly smiling face is burning my handsome face." he said arrogantly. That's weird I thought he's sleeping, is he dreaming? Talking while sleeping? Is he dreaming about me?

"I said, you're ugly smiling face is burning my handsome, stop staring at me." he talked again.

I'm confused, is he sleeping or not? Is he dreaming or not? How does he even know that I'm standing beside him, smiling and staring at him?

End of Mikan's P.O.V

A strong wind blows passed them. Mikan looked down at Natsume confused.

Natsume's POV

I sat and closed my eyes under the Sakura Tree after a tiring day I just had, after I walked I walked away with the others earlier at the Central Town. Stupid Persona. Why does he have to follow me around the Central Town? If only I have the alice to kill him, I swear, he'd be already dead right now. What do Aoi sees in him as a big brother when she was locked up? Stupid Persona, he even brain washed my little sister. He even made me clean his stupid room, for four hours. That guy is a psycho.

As I already started to drifted into sleep, I sensed someone's presence coming towards me, I recognised that aura. A small smirked formed on my fac. As the person stands beside me, I can smell her strawberry scent. "Mikan." I thought. I noticed that she hadn't spoke nor screamed my name. Something's wrong, but I waited a few more minutes to let her speak first. But nothing came out of her sweet pink lips. I'm guessing that she's smiling and staring at me, I smirked at that thought in my head. But I got impatient of waiting and broke the silence between us.

"Baka, you're ugly smiling face is burning my handsome face." I said arrogantly, but she didn't even replied. "I said, you're ugly smiling face burning my handsome face."

I repeated myself. Something IS wrong here, she didn't even respond, not a single word, bun, I smirked making her noticed that I'm not sleeping after all.

End of Natsume's POV

When Natsume smirked, Mikan burst out "Natsume!" and kept her smiling f. "'re awake, but when?" Mikan's smiling face turned into a puzzled look.

Natsume nearly smiled at Mikan's cut impression, but he kept his face sternly. "Since you've got here," Mikan was about to opened her mouth but Natsume continued, "because you smell." and smirked.

"Natsume! I'm not stink! FYI, I took a bath this morning you jerk! Humph!" Mikan turned her head to her right-side.

Natsume rolled his eyes and closed them again. "Whatever. What are you doing here, baka? What do you want?" Natsume opened his left eye who sneaked a look at Mikan, but closed it immediately.

Mikan remembered then remembered the reason why she run towards at Natsume. "Oh yeah, I was just wanna ask you, why did you left everyone this morning? You know, you should have gone with Ruka-pyon and the others." Mikan suggests.

_How can I stay with them if you're not there, baka? _Natsume wanted to say that, but because of his pride, he didn't. "My world doesn't always go around to Ruka or the others." he looked at Mikan intensively. Mikan's heart beat furiously. "And it's none of your business, ichigo-kara." Natsume added. Natsume counted five seconds on his head. As soon he counted into five, Mikan exploded.

"NATSUME! STOP PEEKING UNDER MY SKI-" Natsume smirked again. "-wait, how did you know? I'm not even wearing a skirt." she looked down at her pants.

"Just my lucky guess and I was right," Natsume opened his eyes, revealing his crimson eyes and raised a brow. "Ichigo-kara?"

Mikan went really red, and I mean REALLY red, either it's because she's embarrassed or she's fuming in anger. "Natsume!" Mikan screamed. "You hentai!" Birds that were resting in the Sakura Tree flew away because of her scream. Natsume thought he'd gone deaf after her scream, but lucky enough, he didn't. "You pervert!" Mikan said her final phrase to Natsume, before she walked away, I mean stomped away. Natsume grinned as he watched the girl he loves stomping away, like a five years old girl.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know, if you want her to stay away from you and into the darkness, like the situation you are in right now, why don't you just tell her the three words that everyone doesn't want to hear?" a man's voice came out from the bushes, Natsume's grinned went flat. "My advised to you is to let her go, or you'll pay the consequences." said the man, as his voice faded from the darkness. Natsume hated when he's right, but he can't help loving Mikan. Without her, he no light and without her, the balance of his life will be unstable. Natsume covered his eyes with his bangs, "Mikan." Natsume whispered.

During dinner, a certain raiven-haired boy was no where to be found at the dining hall. The brunette girl looked at the person in front of her best friend beside her, but he shook his head and sighed. "Mission." they both thought. Mikan begun to worried at his raiven-haired boy, and wished that he's ok and will be coming back any sooner.

After dinner, Mikan went to Hotaru's room with her pillow and duvet, still worried about Natsume. She knocked at her best friend's door and got answered by Amanatsu – her look alike robot. "Good evening, Mikan-sama. Please come in." Mikan just smiled at Amanatsu. Even if Amanatsu is just a robot, she can sense when someone is sad, happy or angry. Hotaru add it when she fixed Amanatsu after the fight between the other robot. "Mikan-sama, are you alright? You seem sad." she asked as Mikan went inside Hotaru's room. She still can't believe how big her room is, despite the fact that she's living in the academy for a year and a half.

Instead of answering Amanatsu, Mikan just half-heartily smiled at her. Unknown to her, her best friend was listening to her in the other room. Hotaru took her Horse Shoe Glove and aimed at Mikan's face. Mikan went flying across Hotaru's wall.

"Mou Hotaru, what's that for?" Mikan asked as she slowly got up, rubbing her head.

"You're not answering Amanatsu properly." He glared at her.

"Sorry Hotaru, Amanatsu. It's just…." Mikan paused.

"Baka, quit worrying about Natsume. He IS the infamous Kuro Neko." Hotaru stated, as she fixed her bed. "Your stupid ugly face makes want to vomit." she continued.

Mikan pouted when Hotaru called her face, "stupid" and "ugly". But, she smiled knowing that her best friend is worried about her. "Thanks Hotaru." she whispered.

As the night went by, Hotaru and Mikan did what they usually do when they were having sleepover at each others house, when they were still little. They fought but quikly made up, sing, fought but made up again, dance, eat ( actually Hotaru is the who eats more than Mikan), and fought and made up. Most of the time, Mikan is the only one who is singing and dancing than Hotaru who kept eating crab brain. And that's why they argue so much, because Mikan is the only one who's being active all the time. Although Hotaru is a good singer, she just douesn't want to sing with Mikan, it's not because Mikan is a bad singer, she's actually a brilliant at singing, but Hotaru just want to listen to her voice. As Hotaru kept listening to Mikan who is singing, a flashback came to her. It' when the time when they entered a talent show and became best friend. The two of them was much known at their whole town because of their singing talent.

When they about to sleep, Hotaru remembered something, and asked Mikan. "Mikan." Mikan turned around and looked at her best friend, "Nani, Hotaru?" she asked.

They are sleeping on the wooden floor with their comforter as their lying mattress, since Mikan insisted Hotaru to sleep beside her. Hotaru only agreed to her because Mikan says that she'll pay her 100 rabbits, but since she's her best friend, Hotaru gave her 50% off, only this time. "Why are you quiet this morning? And don't expect me to repeat what I've said. Answer my question or else." she threatens with her Horse Shoe Glove, since her Baka Gun is currently unavailable.

Mikan gulped, when Hotaru glared at her. After a few seconds, Mikan sighed "Actually, Hotaru I had a dream," Mikan hugged her legs and looked at her. "A very unusual dream actually, and it seems like it's almost real."Hotaru looked at Mikan to see if she's lying, since she's very good at lying. But, Hotaru saw her hands shaking, it seems like it was a bad dream. She never seen Miakn so scared before. "I don't know Hotaru but I'm scared. I never saw or even know the people in my dream. But," Hotaru looked at Mikan worriedly, behind her emotionless face. "I think I saw, Narumi-sensei, back in middle school wearing the middle school uniform of the academy. He had this face, that I've never seen before. It's very cold, colder than Natsume or even you." Hotaru was shocked when she heard Narumi's name and even shocker when Mikan hold her hands, which she nearly flinched. "Waaah, Hotaru I think I'm going crazy." Mikan cried in a waterfall style. Mikan couldn't hep to joke because her best friend is getting worried about her, and she doesn't want that.

"Bake, get serious. Now tell me everything what happened in your dream. From the start." she demands. Hotaru couldn't help being so curious about Mikan's dream.

"Demo, Hotaru it's very long and it's late." Mikan whined.

"We don't have school tomorrow, and it's not even late. It's only 10 o'clock." Hotaru insisted.

Mikan sighed and started to tell Hotaru her dream. "Well, my dream starts when," Mikan can clearly remembered everything what happened to her dream.

* * *

Sorry guys for taking too long to update my fanfic.

I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP. (I hope) hehehehe..

Anyway, if you want to tell what you think, just click the "Review" button..

Thank for reading..:D

And PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!...

Thank you!!..


	5. Mikan's Dream

Mikan's Dream!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

Flashback from previous chapter….

Mikan sighed and started to tell Hotaru her dream. "Well, my dream starts when," Mikan can clearly remember everything what happened to her dream.

* * *

_A girl who's wearing the middle school __uniform burst into someone's room. "Brat" Where are you?" the girl cried in the middle of the night, staring at the darkness in front of her. She was out of breath from running around the campus; sweats are rolling down on her forehead. The girl was beautiful, she had a long auburn hair and she had a big hazel eyes. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. _

"_Baka, what are you doing here?" said the person with a deep, husky voice. _

_The girl looked around the room, trying to find that person who just spoke. "I heard some senpais talking about the mission got out of hand. Then I remembered that you're doing a mission tonight so, I got worried and went here." said the girl._

"_And do you think I was in trouble? Oh please! Yeah, let's just say that the mission got out of hand, so what?" said the voice mockingly. _

"_So what? Listen BRAT, and listen carefully. You are one of my most important people on my list, and if anything happens to you, I don't know what to do to myself. Now where is that goddamn switch?" said the girl angrily. Once the girl reached the switched and switches it on, she gasps. She found the person all wounded all over his body and face. His blonde hair was a messed and his face was covered with blood. The girl couldn't believe what she's seeing._

"_Ooooppss?" said the blonde haired person arrogantly and smirked. The girl run towards the guy, when she was about to touch his wound, he blocked her hands from touching him. "Don't". he said unemotionally._

"_Don't, what?" the girl looked at the gut confusedly._

"_Don't touch me or even heal me." He looked straight into her eyes with a cold impression._

"_What if I want to?" she said stubbornly._

"_Don't be so stupid, baka." He said looking away. "I'm fine anyway." He continued._

"_I'm not the who's stupid, you are the stupid here. And don't you dare call me "baka". I'm your senpai, brat. Now hold still so I can heal you now." Said the girl, as she grabbed the person's wounded arm, who hissed because of the pain. "Even though you're taller than me and look mature than I am, doesn't mean you can act like all grown up." The girl continued as she starts healing the guy._

_The dream flicked into another scene, where the girl was with a different person. But this time, she was with a woman, who has raiven hair and crimson eyes. _

"_Senpai, are you alright? You look pale, are you sick?" the girl asked her senpai worriedly._

"_I'm alright, chibi. It's just a cough, that's all." She smiled at her kouhai. As her kouhai smiled back at her, she noticed that there's a slight sadness in her eyes. _

"_It seems that, I'm not the one who you should be asking if I'm alright." The woman said, smiling at her kouhai. The girl looks at her as if she does not know what she's talking about. "Your smile says you are alright, but eyes tell me everything. Now tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help you." The girl looked at her senpai in teary eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, that man again?" That's it! I can't take it anymore! That man is SO dead to me." Said the woman angrily, as she pulls her uniform sleeves and looks like she's kill someone. _

"_Senpai, don't!" the girl cried. Her senpai calm down and look at her sincerely. " It's not his fault, you know. It's actually my fault for being like this, but I can't take it anymore, senpai. I can't pretend everything is alright and smile in front of him anymore. It hurts every time he smiles back at me, knowing that he doesn't feel the same way as I do." the girl cried, covering her face with her palms._

_The woman looked down at her kouhai sadly, knowing that she can't do anything to help her about the situation right now. She hugged her tightly, as she stroke her long brunette hair. _

_The dream flicked into another scene, where the woman with a raiven hair was talking to a man with blonde hair. _

"_Look, why don't you just tell her how you feel about her? I know your feelings towards her, so why not just admit it, Yukihara." She said rubbing her temple. The man just stared at her solemnly._

End of Mikan's dream

Mikan yawned as she finished telling Hotaru her dream. "Baka, take some rest now." Hotaru said.

"Okay. And Hotaru," Mikan looked at Hotaru before lying down. "thanks for listening." Mikan smiled and sleep.

* * *

Well, what you think??..

I know it's short, but it's just a dream..

hehehehe....

If you want to tell me what you think,

just press the "Review" button..

tenks for reading...:D :D

Don't worry, I'll update the next chapter soon..

Maybe after I finished all my assignments..

hahahaha...:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW...

And please NO FLAMES!!!


	6. Where's Mikan?

Where's Mikan?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

As the day passes by, everyone in the academy – students and teachers – are so busy with their upcoming festival. Maybe because they are excited or, it's because, it's only two days away from the big event. Each ability class, except the Dangerous ability class, have prepared something big for the big event. The Latent Class was the first one who finishes their preparation, and the next class is the Technical Class, with the help of Hotaru's inventions. Both, Somatic and Special Ability Class are very busy with their preparations all week. The Dangerous Ability Class just watches the other classes doing the preparations and running around the campus. Usually, when they have upcoming festival, they have no classes all week just to prepare their stuffs for the festival. The students are very excited, even the DA Class, although they don't know show it. But, what they really excited about is what the SA Class have prepared for them, and to see Mikan and Misaki's costumes. The Somatic Class is nearly finished preparing with the help of Ruka's animal friends, but the SA Class is not even half way finished through their preparations. They begun to worry that they may not going to make it in the day of the festival, since there are only few students in their class. Even Misaki's clones are helping them; there are still not enough people. All students in the SA Class are all running around everywhere, but a one student was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Tsubasa, where's Mikan?" asked the user of doppelganger alice.

Tsubasa looked around, but he didn't find Mikan. "I don't know. She should be here, since she's the one who came up with the idea and who is very excited about the festival." Tsubasa stopped what's he's doing and turned around to face Misaki. "Hey Misaki, have you noticed that Mikan's been off lately?" Tsubasa asked Misaki, who stop what's she's doing also and turned around.

"Yah, now that you mention it, I did. And here I thought I am the only one who noticed her." Misaki placed her hand on her waist. "I wonder what's going on with her head." Misaki said and sighed, as she thought worriedly at her favourite kouhai. "Mikan." They both thought.

* * *

When it's time for lunch, both Tsubasa and Misaki got very worried when Mikan didn't appear during their preparations. Misaki phoned Hotaru on her invention mobile phone.

Hotaru invented a mobile phone for the students in the academy, since it's not allowed to have a phone from outside of the academy. Only a few students in the academy bought her invention because the price is very high, and one of them is Misaki.

"Hotaru, is Mikan with you?" asked Misaki worriedly. "She didn't appear during our preparation."

"No." Hotaru said bluntly, but, got a bit worried when Misaki mentioned that Mikan didn't appeared during their preparations. "Don't worry, I'll find that baka." She continued.

"Okay, Tsubasa and I will help also. Ask your friend if they saw Mikan." Misaki said.

"Okay." Hotaru said and hung up.

Tsubasa and Misaki skipped their lunch and started to look for their favourite little kouhai. While Hotaru, ride on her duck scooter and begun to search for her friends and also Mikan. She first found was Koko and Incho, she asked them but, they told her they didn't see her. Hotaru nodded at their answer and search Mikan again. She then found Mochu and Sumire, who was arguing, but they didn't also saw her.

As for Tsubasa and Misaki, they didn't find Mikan but instead, they found Tono-senpai, who was flirting on high school girls. They grabbed him and told him to help him to find Mikan.

"Why? What happened to Mikan?" asked Tono who was exaggerating much.

"Calm down, would you? She just didn't appear during the preparation earlier." Tsubasa explained.

"What? WHAT do you mean "just didn't appear"? What if my Mikan got kidnapped or worst, got rape by some perverts in this school?" Tono said dramatically. "Nooooo! I promise that I'll be Mikan's first-" Tono was cut off by Misaki's punch. "Ow!"

"That's enough, Tonouchi." Misaki said, but then Tsubasa hit Tono also.

"Ow! Tsubasa, what the fuck?! What's that for?" asked Tono angrily, rubbing his head.

"If you're talking about perverts in this school, you should include yourself. You pervert maniac, saying you'll be Mikan's first?! Are you crazy?!" Tsubasa said, fuming towards Tono.

"Oh, I get it. You wanted to be Mikan's first. Sorry, -" Tono was cut off again, but by Tsubasa this time, who is raging in anger.

"What the fuck?! I don't want to be Mikan's first, she's my precious kouhai, you big idiot!" Tsubasa said, as he hit Tono on the head again. A big lump on Tono's head grew.

Both, Tsubasa and Tono started arguing. Misaki sigh at the two idiots in front of her. "Guys," she called out, but the two boys didn't hear her. She repeated herself but the two of them wasn't listening. Misaki got irritated and hit the two idiots on their heads. "Both of you, shut up! We supposed to look for Mikan not argue." Misaki said angrily. The two idiots look at her. Tsubasa was the one who spoke first.

"You're right. C'mon and let's find Mikan." Tsubasa looked at Tono. "Never ever, mention Mikan having sex with you, in front of us and especially in front of Natsume, or you'll never gonna see Mikan again." Tsubasa looked at him stoically and walked away.

"What's wrong with him? Did you make him drink something?" asked Tono.

"Tonouchi, you should know that Tsubasa is been sickly worried about Mikan, since this morning. It doesn't show that he's worried, but I know he is. Mikan's been like a little sister to Tsubasa since, he doesn't have any siblings. And then you mentioned of her being kidnapped or being rape. You just added his worries about Mikan." Misaki said, following Tsubasa in front of her.

"Sorry, I guess I over exaggerated too much?" he said apologetically. Misaki just nodded, agreeing what he said. Tono pouted at her answer. "But, what's with Natsume thing?" he asked, looking at Tsubasa in front of them.

"Don't ask." Misaki sigh. "Just remember not to mention it in front of Natsume. Got it?" she said. Her phone then started ringing. "Moshi moshi." She answered.

"It's me." Hotaru said flatly. "Anna and Nonoko has been with them earlier and their said that the baka asked them to make a sleeping antidote for a friend." She continued.

"What?!" Misaki yelled through the phone. Tsubasa who was in front of her, stop and turned his head to look at her. "Sleeping antidote? Do you honestly think it's for a friend?" asked Misaki.

"No. I'm not stupid to think that." Hotaru said straightforwardly and glared at Anna and Nonoko beside her, which the two got scared and sweat dropped.

"Alright, then we know that it's not for a friend, but why would she – never mind. Okay, we'll go to her room -"

"Been there but, she wasn't there. I told Ruka to look for her also and he said he'll tell Natsume about it." Hotaru explained.

"Alright, since there are many of you looking for Mikan, I guess me and Tsubasa can leave it all you." Said Misaki, but Tsubasa and Tono having a good hearing heard it all. "No! I want to keep looking for Mikan." They both cried, but Misaki hushed them. "But, once you found her, call me immediately." she continued.

"Hm." respond Hotaru and hung up. Hotaru sighed, thinking where Mikan could be at this hour. Mikan would never miss lunch, it's her favourite time of the day. Hotaru glared again towards the two girls who are shivering from fright. "You two looked for Mikan also. Use this to get contact with me." Hotaru gave them communication earmuffs which allow then to communicate with each other. Anna and Nonoko nodded and run away from Hotaru before she could do anything to them. Hotaru smirked while looking at the two girls, but then frowned ant thought about Mikan. She then hoped into her scooter and started to search for Mikan again.

* * *

On the other hand, Ruka is busy looking for two people. Ruka sighed, "Where could Natsume be. He's not in his room and at his Sakura Tree, where the heck is he?" Ruka thought, while walking around the Northern Woods but then someone jumped in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Ruka startled. Once he saw the person's face, he sighed of relief. "Natsume, you scared the hell out of me."

"What are you doing here, Ruka?" Natsume asked as he put his right hand in his pocket.

"I'm looking for you, what else? I searched in your room and the Sakura Tree, but you're not in there. Why are you here?" Ruka asked.

"Fangirls." Natsume said emotionlessly. "I can't even sleep with those screams. They irritate me." Natsume ruffled his hair.

"So that means, Sakura-san irritates you?" teased Ruka.

Natsume looked away, covering his face with his hair. "That's different." Natsume muttered silently.

But, with Ruka having a good hearing, heard what he said. Ruka giggled, "Why don't you just confess, Natsume?" asked Ruka, Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Sakura-san," Natsume looked at him seriously. "I think she's missing." Ruka said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Natsume exclaimed.

""Calm down, Natsume." Ruka said, trying to calm down Natsume.

"Ruka, how can I calm down, if polka is missing? And who the heck told you, she's missing?" said Natsume angrily.

The atmosphere became so hot suddenly; the birds flew away from the trees that are near to them.

"Imai, told me. And she's not kidding; Koko and Incho even ask me if I saw Sakura-san." Ruka said, feeling out and sweaty. "Hotaru called me earlier and said Sakura-san asks Anna and Nonoko for a sleeping antidote. So, she might be sleeping anywhere, since Mikan has been missing this morning and that she asked Anna and Nonoko this morning also. Hotaru already checked her room but she wasn't in there. So, she could be anywhere in the academy for all we know. And will you stop using your alice! You're killing me here." Ruka shouted.

Natsume controlled his alice and calm down. "Why would she want that freaking antidote?" Natsume thought. He then putted his hands in his pockets again, and started walking away.

"Natsume, where are you going?" called Ruka.

"To look for that baka, what else?" Natsume answered, without looking back.

Ruka sighed and said, "Please find her Natsume." worriedly.

* * *

Natsume searched Mikan all over the academy even at the Central Town, but she was nowhere to be found. It's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon and he still can't find her. Natsume checked Mikan's room again but her room was empty. Natsume walked put of the room angrily. He started searching for Mikan again. "I swear, if that baka isn't at that place, I'm going to burn this place." He thought angrily. But, once he's 5 km from the Sakura Tree he saw someone standing in front of the tree. He smiled to himself but quickly turned into a frowned. Natsume stomped towards the tree. "Polka! Where the heck were you?" asked Natsume furiously.

Mikan startled at the angry voice behind her and turned around to that person. "Natsume! You startle me, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Are you deaf? Answer my question!" Natsume snarled.

Mikan pouted towards Natsume. "What if I don't want to? And why are so angry abou-" Mikan didn't get to finish her question when Natsume trap her by the trunk of the tree. Their faces are incher apart from each other. Mikan tried not to blush but failed when she felt her face heating up and her heart beat begun to beat like crazy.

"Just answer the goddamn question." Natsume said, words between his teeth. Natsume looked straight into Mikan's eyes. His crimson eyes met Mikan's hazel eyes.

"Fine! No need to be mad at me." Mikan pouted. "I was just walking around the campus. Happy?" said Mikan, as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"No." Natsume said flatly. "Someone inform me, that you took a sleeping antidote. What was that for?" he asked, still trapping Mikan by the trunk of the tree.

"That's none of your business, pervert." Mikan looked away.

"Tell me." Natsume demand.

"No." Mikan said, still looking away.

"Tell me." Natsume repeated himself with the same tone.

"No." Mikan said stubbornly.

"Baka, tell me or else-" Natsume was cut off.

"Or else what?" Mikan turned her face towards Natsume.

Natsume's heart beat went fast, but still remained his face emotionless. "Or else, I'll burn your precious hair." Natsume smirked. He started to lit a small fire on one of hos finger.

"Then, I'll just nullify it." Mikan said confidently and smiled.

Natsume frowned, "Then I'll keep burning it."

"Then I'll keep nullifying it." Mikan smirked knowing that she's winning this. Winning for the first time to Natsume.

Natsume grunt and was silent for a moment. She got her there, of course she'll nullify his fire, her alice is a Nullification Alice. But, she can't let her win he then smirked evilly. Mikan dropped her smirked when she saw Natsume's evil smirk. She sweat dropped. "Tell me or else," he slowly leaned forward. Their faces are olnly centimetres apart. Both of them can feel one another's breath. Natsume can taste Mikan's sweet breath and Mikan can taste his minty breath. Both of them are urging of one another's kiss. "I'll kiss you." Natsume continued leaning down, wishing that Mikan will not answer him.

Mikan blushed a thousand shades in her face. As much as Mikan want Natsume's kiss, she refused to be tempted and give up. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you, just stop what you're doing." She pushed Natsume gently away. Natsume smirked but frowned deep inside him. "I asked Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan for a sleeping antidote because, I can't sleep properly, that's all." Mikan pouted. "Because of those stupid dreams." She thought.

Natsume raised a brow and didn't convince in Mikan's words. "Then drink some milk." Natsume suggested.

"I already tried that one but I' didn't work, believe me." Mikan said.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Natsume curiously. He's still on the same position earlier, trapping Mikan by the trunk of the tree.

"I'm just kept having bad dreams, that's all." Mikan smiled gently.

"What's the dream about?" he asked again.

"Sorry but can't tell you, not until I figure it out why I kept having that dreams." She said apologetically.

"Whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Why are so curious? Are you worried about me?" teased Mikan, poking his cheek.

Natsume let go of Mikan and sit down under the tree. "You wish." he said, leaning his back against the tree.

"You're right Natsume, I wish." Mikan thought and sit beside Natsume.

"How much did you drink anyway?" he asked closing his eyes, smelling the strawberry scent of the girl beside him, as the wind blows.

"Drink, what?" asked Mikan innocently.

"Baka, the antidote." Natsume hit Mikan' head gently.

"You don't have to hit me, you know." Mikan said, as she rubbed her head. "Well, I kind a drank the whole three bottles." Mikan smiled and stick her tongue out.

Natsume quickly opened his eyes. "WHAT?!" he yelled. "The whole three bottles?" he asked unbelievable. _She is sure unpredictable_. He thought.

"Well yeah. But, you know what Natsume? I still can't sleep, after drinking those antidotes." Mikan said, as she plays the grasses beneath her legs.

"Polka, you're really a baka." Natsume shook his head. "If can't sleep, just come over to my room and sleep there." Natsume turned his head on the other side, not wanting Mikan to see his blush.

"Eh?" At first, Mikan was stunned at what he'd heard, but then, "No way! What if you do something pervert while I'm sleeping?" Mikan said, as she blushed,

"As if I'll do that." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled knowing that Natsume is worried about her, even if he's hiding it. "Thanks, Natsume you're the be-" Mikan quickly fell asleep, his head landed on Natsume's shoulder.

"Baka." Natsume said. "Sleep tight." He murmured and smiled to himself, without Mikan knowing, she smiled back at him.

Little did the two knows, there are seven people spying on them, with one person holding a camera and smirking.

* * *

What you think???..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!!!!!

Tenchu you!! :D


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream, or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

**The Truth**

It's been a day, and Mikan hasn't woke up yet since yesterday after she drank a whole three bottles of sleeping antidote. After she drank a whole, three bottles of sleeping antidote. And it'd been a day Natsume that didn't left Mikan's side. Natsume kept looking at his favourite brunette girl in front of him, who is sleeping peacefully. Natsume smile gently as he removes a strand of hair on Mikan's face.

_Flashback_

Natsume's P.O.V

Polka just told me, she drank the whole three bottles of sleeping antidote. I opened my eyes widely at her answer. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "The whole three bottles?" I asked unbelievably. As far as I know, only stupid person would do that.

"Well, yeah. But, you know Natsume? I still can't sleep, after drinking those antidotes." The baka said, as I saw her playing the grass beneath her legs.

"Polka, you really A baka." I shook my head. I can't believe she just did that, she really IS A baka. "Baka, if you still can't sleep, just come over in my room and sleep there." I said, as I turned my head to the other side, as I hid my blush.

I heard her say, "Eh?" and then, "No way! What if you do something pervert to me?" Polka said, as I saw her blush at the corner of my eyes.

I grinned, "As if I'll do that, Baka." I said, looking away.

She was quite for a moment, I stop grinning and looked at her unemotionally. "Thank Natsume, you're the be-", she didn't get to finish her sentence as she quickly fell asleep on my shoulder.

_The sleeping antidote works now? Yeah, great timing. Stupid antidote._ I thought annoyedly. I looked at her innocent face as she sleeps. "Baka." I said. "Sleep tight." I murmured and smiled to myself. Once I said that, she smiled also, probably dreaming of stupid happy things like Howalons. We stayed in that position for a few minutes under the Sakura Tree, but as the wind gets colder, I carried Polka dots on to my back. Before I could step forward, the bushes beside the Sakura Tree, move. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it's none other than the Blackmailer Queen and guessing my idiot best friend is with her. "What do you want Imai?" I asked broadly. I heard someone cursed, knowing that it's her. Both Ruka and the geek inventor came out from the bushes with grasses on their hair.

"Just making myself rich, Hyuuga." replied Imai honestly.

We were silence for a moment, I looked at Ruka who sweat dropped and laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes, I guess they want "her" back, meaning Polka dots."

"Here." I said annoyedly, giving Polka to them.

"No, you take care of that baka, while I make more money." Said Imai, as rabbits sign appeared in her eyes. "You want to take her anyway." She continued as she smirked and walked away without Ruka. Then she suddenly stopped, "Do anything to her Hyuuga and you're dead." She said without looking back at me. "Are you coming bunny boy?" Imai asked Ruka, who blushed like hell.

"Sorry Natsume, I got to go." he said, and ran towards Imai. He suddenly stopped and looked at me, "Please, take care of Sakura-san." he smiled as I nodded at him.

After they're gone, I looked at Polka behind my back. _Of course, I'll take care of her_. I though and walked away, carrying Polka into my room.

End of Flashback

End of Natsume's P.O.V

Natsume sighed as he looked at Mikan in front of him. He holds Mikan's one hand while his other hand stroking Mikan's face. "Mikan." he said silently and laid his head beside his and Mikan's hand, as he drifted into sleep with her.

* * *

On the other hand, the Ice Queen woke up early as she has an important business to attend to. Although, she remains her face passively, inside she's worrying about her baka best friend.

Meanwhile, as Hotaru arrive to her destination, she knocked at the door in front of her. She waited for a response but no one opened the door. She knocked again, but harder this time and waited patiently, but after a few minutes when no one opened the door, Hotaru took out something from her bag. She took out her Deer Hoof Glove and pointed it at the door. She opened, ahem, I mean break the door with her Deer Hoof Glove, and she smiled to herself and let herself in.

The person, who was sleeping peacefully, woke up when he heard something. He got curious and got up. He tiptoed at his door and carefully opened it. As he slowly opened his door, something hit his face and fell back vigorously. He groaned in pain.

Hotaru blew the smoke from her gun. "We need to talk." She said flatly, as she looked down at the person who's on the floor who has a long blonde hair and perfect purple eyes, like an eggplant.

Narumi-sensei looked up at the person who hit him in the face, and saw one of his students. "Hotaru-chan?" he looked at her bewildered. "What are you doing here?" Narumi-sensei stands up and rubs his cheeks.

"Are you deaf? I said we need to talk" Hotaru answered annoyedly, and let herself go in, in her sensei's room.

"Eh?! In the -" Narumi-sensei glanced at his clock. "-5.30 in the morning?" This must be an important matter, ne?" he said, sarcastically switching the light on. He rubbed his eyes as the bright light hit his eyes.

"Yes." answered Hotaru seriously.

Narumi was astounded when he heard his student answered. He looked at her, who looked at him back seriously. He sighed and walked to his bed, "What do you want to talk about, Hotaru-chan?" he smiled and patted his bed telling Hotaru to sit beside him.

Hotaru did not think for a second and sit beside his sensei. "You've been here in the academy for your whole life, right?" asked Hotaru, keeping her voice patient as it could be.

Narumi-sensei nodded, but said, "Not my whole life, but yes." He chuckled.

"And you almost know everyone here, am I right?" Hotaru asked again.

Narumi-sensei nodded again, "Why do I get a feeling that this is bad?" he asked nervously.

"Including the staff here, now and before?" Hotaru continued asking him questions.

Once again, Narumi-sensei nodded, and took a deep breath. "Can you explain to me, what this is all about? And why do you ask so many question?" he asked nicely and smiled.

"What do you know about a guy named Yukihara?" asked Hotaru straightforwardly.

Narumi-sensei was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe what he's hearing. He heard that name for almost 11 years, why now?

Hotaru waited patiently to let Narumi-sensei register her question in his head. However, five whole minutes is very too long. "Naru-sensei." said calmly.

Narumi-sensei finally snapped out and said, "Gomen, gomen Hotaru-chan." He stands up and walked to his kitchen. Hotaru followed him. "You want something to eat, Hotaru-chan?" asked the blonde hair teacher, which Hotaru shook her head as a no answer. "What about something to eat? I'm sure you're starving." Narumi-sensei said as he opened his mini refrigerator. Hotaru shook her head again, thinking that he's avoiding the question. "Interesting." she thought. Narumi-sensei took a small jar from his mini ref. "Really? Not even your favourite food? Perhaps, crab brains?" he smiled wickedly.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled and snatched the small jar from his teacher's hand. "Spoon." she commands. Narumi-sensei gave her a spoon and sat at the chair in his small kitchen, as Hotaru joined him. As Hotaru placed his favourite food on the table, she took out her Deer Hoof Glove again and pointed it at her sensei. "Now tell me, who is Yukihara? Tell me or else," she said, as she threaten her own sensei. She aimed the gun on his face.

Narumi-sensei smiled nervously and sighed, "Gomen Hotaru, I can't tell you. It's very confidential matter." Said the blonde teacher, as he looked at his student remorseful.

"Why not?!" Hotaru couldn't help but to raised her voice.

Narumi-sensei raised one of his eyebrows. "It's for me to know, not the students." He said as he touched Hotaru's hair and patted it. But he regret touching her as she fired the gun on his face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Hair." Hotaru look at him demonically.

Narumi-sensei quickly nodded and thought, "Scary Hotaru."

"What if I tell you, Mikan saw him? Will you change your mind completely?" she said as she eats her crab brains.

Narumi-sensei was once again, dumbfounded. Things just keep coming and coming. "Nani?!" he shouted. "When? Where? How?"

"Relax." She told him calmly. "The baka just had a dream about him and some students from here, including YOU. Now tell me everything." She demands.

"Hotaru-chan, could you tell me everything, what Mikan dreamt of? From the start." he asked in a deep serious voice. Hotaru didn't flinched at the sound of his voice and just looked at him blankly.

She sighed, "I'll tell you everything IF you'll pay me 500 rabbits." Her sensei could only look at her in disbelief. "I don't want to waste my saliva on." she continued. Narumi-sensei sighed in defeat and took 500 rabbits from his money jar in his kitchen. Hotaru looked at the money with a glimpse in her eyes, and smiled in triumphant.

"Would you care to tell me now?" he asked annoyedly, as he gave his savings, only to buy a new fridge, and a new door, which was destroyed by his own student.

Hotaru nodded and told him everything, from the start. Since, he's eagerly to wanted to know.

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She noticed that, she's isn't in the Sakura Tree anymore and noticed she's in someone's room. _How did I get here?_ she thought sleepily, and felt a warm touch on her left hand. She glanced down, and couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Natsume?" she wondered silently and smiled. _He looks so peaceful. _she thought and glanced at the clock beside the bed and found that it's 6.45 in the morning. _Masaka! It's already morning?_ she asked herself_. _She the, suddenly remembered her dream earlier on. Yes, she had another dream again, but different from her old dreams. She got curious about her dream, _It would be better to check it out later_. She then felt Natsume stirred, she looked at him. He opened his eyes lazily and looked back at Mikan. Mikan smiled at him, "Ohayou, Natsume." She greeted him slowly. Natsume didn't respond and kept staring at her, still holding her hand. Mikan began to feel uncomfortable while he's staring at her and look away. "Na- Natsume, you sh- should go back in your room. Sleeping in that position is very uncomfortable looking." she said still looking away.

Before she knew it, Natsume let go of her hand and started lying down beside her. "Na- Natsume!" she startled. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"What does it look like?" he asked her back quietly still sleepy.

" Bu- but, you have yo- your own be-." she was cut off him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked again.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked confusedly, and look around the room. She spotted that it isn't her room, it's HIS room.

"You only notice now?" he smirked, as he spooned their position.

"Natsume!" Mikan protested, but Natsume just hushed her.

"Sleep." he ordered.

"But-"

"I said sleep, Polka." Natsume hugged her tightly.

Mikan sighed, "Fine." she said finally.

Natsume nuzzled his nose in Mikan's neck, and started smelling her strawberry scent. Mikan blushed at Natsume's sudden action. Mikan blushed harder as Natsume murmured her name on her neck. Mikan took a few seconds to relax and let herself drifted into sleep.

* * *

As soon as Hotaru told Mikan's dream to Narumi-sensei, the stunned teacher stands up and rubbed his temple. "Masaka!"

"Now tell me," Hotaru yawned. "who's Yukihara?" she asked.

"Yukky-sensei." Narumi-sensei stated. _Yukky-sensei?_ Hotaru thought. "He's Mikan's father." He said as his voice became deeper.

* * *

Duuum duuum duuuum…..

Hahahaha….

What you think???..

Sorry about my bad grammar..

I'm bad at them..

Hahahaha…

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	8. Finding the Jewellery box from the Past

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream, or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to train. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

Finding the Jewellery box from the Past

Hotaru's P.O.V

My eyes widened, as I heard Narumi said, _Mikan's father_, still kept my passive looks. I was shocked for a moment as my genius brain remained stunned. But I was snap back by Narumi's groans. "I thought Mikan's parents are dead?" I asked flatly. Narumi remained silent. "Are they?" I asked again and raised a brow.

"I- I- I- " Narumi sighed. "Hai, Yukky-sensei is dead, he's been dead before Mikan was born." He said sympathetically.

"What about her mother? Is she dead as well?" I asked curiously.

"No" he exclaimed. I startled at the sound of his voice, but hid it perfectly. "She's not dead. She's not." he said worriedly.

"Then, she just abandoned Mikan, because that Yukky died?" I said angrily. I can't help getting irritated, leaving a child is the most repulsive thing I've ever heard.

"NO! She would never do that!" he shouted.

This is my first time seeing him angry, I never heard him shouted during my stay here I the academy. I started to wonder why he is so taken back from my words. I just said that- Masaka! He couldn't be- This is very interesting.

"Then why did she left Mikan to an old guy? The way I see it, she abandoned Mikan without even thinking." I said intentionally.

"STOP IT!" Narumi shouted and slammed is hands against the table. He looked at me with monstrous eyes, which I've never seen from him before. I'll admit it, I got scared for a moment, which I prepared my gun just in case he might hit me. "You don't know anything, so keep your freaking mouth shut!" he spat angrily. I stared at him at his eyes blankly, noticing it went very dark. I wonder if this is what Mikan saw in her dreams, about his eyes. Narumi slowly sat down on the chair. "Hontonii gomene Hotaru-chan, I didn't mean to scare you like that." he said, putting his hands over his face.

"Then tell everything, so that I'll know ever-" I was cut off.

"No! I'm sorry but, I told you enough information about Yukky-sensei. And only the people knows him can know." he said , looking at me sadly.

"Even Mikan?" I helped but to ask.

But he didn't answered me.

I sighed and got up from my seat, since this is going nowhere, even if I'll ask him repeatedly. "Fine." I aid coolly. I finished eating my crab brain and started to walk to the door, where I destroyed, which he accompanied me quietly. But before I left, I looked at him icily. "In my opinion, Mikan have the right to know about her parents, before her dreams got out of hand and tell her first." I said and walked out.

I heard him sigh and closed the smashed door. I looked at my watch. It's already 7.15 in the morning, I should probably go to the cafeteria and eat some more crab brains.

End of Hotaru's P.O.V

* * *

Mikan woke up and stretched her body on Natsume's bed. Speaking of Natsume, she got up and noticed that he's already gone. _I need to thank him later._ she thought happily and went back to her own room. Before she walked out of the door, she noticed a folded paper on the table.

_Baka, _

_ Hurry up and get something to eat._

_ Natsume_

Mikan smiled at piece the of paper in front of her, she folded it back and kept it in her pocket. As she arrives in her room, she quickly took a bath, fixed herself, and went the cafeteria, since she thought she missed her dinner last night.

* * *

"Eeehhh?! Nani?! The whole day?" Mikan yelled in disbelief at her senpais.

"Hai hai, Mikan-chan." chuckled Tsubasa, as he ruffled her hair.

"Gomenasai minna!" Mikan bowed in front her class, feeling guilty. "Gomen, I didn't know." Mikan started crying. "Gomen, gomen, gomene minna for I let you down and-"

"Hai hai, daijoubou Mikan-chan. At least, you can sleep restfully. You've been tired these past few days." Misaki told her.

"Misaki-senpai." Mikan said. "But, you're also tired from working." She started to cry again.

"Don't worry about it, Mikan-chan. Everything is cool, but don't make me sickly worried about you again. Okay?" smiled Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah! Don't worry about us Mikan-chan!" shouted all of her classmates in the SA class.

"Cheer up and give us your beautiful smile." Misaki said.

Mikan nodded and smiled merrily. "Arigatou minna-san!" Mikan cheered. "I promise I'll work harder this day." as she went back to her old self.

* * *

"Whoah! I feel so exhausted! My arms are so sore from painting. But, I cannot give up, they need me and tomorrow is the festival. I can't wait!" Mikan excitedly talked to herself while sitting under the Sakura Tree. "I'll just rest my eyes for a bit." She yawned and close her eyes, little did she know, she drifted into lala land.

Mikan dreamt again, it was the same as last night. She was dreaming about the girl again and only her. She was holding a jewellery box and put it in the hole on the ground beside the Sakura Tree, where she and Natsume always stay on. The dream flicked where the girl took 25 steps away from the tree and dug the ground, she took the jewellery box from the ground, when the girl was about to open the box, she got woken up by someone who shouted, "Aho!" in her ear. Mikan quickly opened her eyes widely, only to see Natsume in front of her face and Yo-chan beside her.

"Natsume? Yo-chan?" Mikan looked at them puzzled. "What are you two doing here?" she asked them and sits more comfortably.

"We're bored and went here." Natsume said, as he sit beside Mikan.

"Aho, you're sweating." Said the four years old boy as he sits on Natsume's lap.

"Eh?" Mikan touched her forehead, which was very sweaty. "Oh, ano ne, it's very sunny that's why." Mikan lied and laugh nervously.

"Baka, you're under a tree and you're shaded." Natsume said and noticed that she's lying.

"Oh, well, it's hot. Yeah, it's very hot don't you think?" she lied again, and tugged her collar.

"Baka, as I said, you're under a tree. The trees are blocking the sun, and it's cool here." Natsume respond.

"Aho, you're a worst liar." Yo-chan said, flatly. Natsume and Yo-chan looked at her with the same expression, bored. Mikan sweat dropped.

"You know, I got to go and help Tsubasa-senpai and the others for preparing. Thanks, for waking ,me up Yo-chan." Mikan smiled and stands up. Before she could leave, she looked at Natsume and smiled lovingly. "Natsume, thank you for everything." and left the two boys under the tree.

Yo-chan watched Mikan ran and looked at Natsume, "Onii-chan." He said worriedly.

Natsume, who's eyes are closed awhile ago, opened them and looked at Yo-chan, "Me too." he said and patted his head.

* * *

As the day end, the SA class successfully finished their preparation perfectly. "Yeah! We're finally finished." Cheered Misaki, as the class joined her.

"Ne kouhai, are excited for tomorrow?" asked Tsubasa to her kouhai.

"Hai!" Mikan cheered as he raised her hand in the air.

"Mikan-chan, after the Opening Ceremony tomorrow, met me at the dressing room and I'll give you your costume." Misaki suggested.

"Eh?! Honto?" Misaki smiled and nodded. "Hai." Beamed Mikan.

The class went through the things what they supposed to be doing tomorrow.

After discussing, each member of the class went to their separate ways. One group from the class, including Misaki and Tsubasa are going to the Central Town, and the others are going to their own rooms to rest for tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us Mikan?" asked Misaki.

Mikan shook her head. "No, it's alright senpai. I have one more thing to do, but thanks for inviting me." she said, and wave her class.

Misaki and Tsubasa got curious at Mikan's _One more thing to do_. Misaki sighed, "Want to spy on her Tsubasa? Seeing you're worried again.

Tsubasa gave a Misaki a puppy eyes. "Can we?" and pouted.

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just let the others know that we are not going with them." Misaki said, as Tsubasa ran towards their friends and told them. After telling them, Tsubasa and Misaki waved at their friends. "Come on Misaki." said Tsubasa, as he grabbed Misaki's hand. Their friends saw them ran together, thinking if they are together or not.

As the two senpai followed Mikan, they saw Ruka-pyon and grabbed him with them and still following Mikan. "What the? What are you doi-" Ruka protest but Misaki hushed him. They continued following Mikan and they saw Hotaru and grabbed her also.

"What the heck are two doing? And why is bunny boy here?" asked Hotaru annoyedly.

"We're spying on Mikan. Misaki and I think she's up to something." Tsubasa said quietly.

"Okay. But, why is bunny boy also here?" Hotaru asked again, looking at Ruka-pyon.

"I don't know. We just grabbed him." said Misaki quietly.

"Hm." was Hotaru's respond.

"Ehh? I don't want to be part of this." Ruka-pyon protests again. But the three oh them hushed him quietly.

Mikan went into a Garden Storage and took out a small spade. The four spies have a question look on their face. _She's going to do gardening?_ they all thought. They still continued following her and stopped at the Sakura Tree. They all watched Mikan standing at the Sakura Tree and smiling, from the bushes beside the Sakura Tree. They noticed someone is coming, and saw Natsume. Before Natsume can even step on the grasses, Tsubasa already pulled him to the bushes.

"What the fuck?! What the hell are doing, Ando?" asked Natsume furiously.

Hel looked around him and saw the pink haired girl, the geek inventor, and his best friend. Ruka? "Ruka, what's the mean-"

Before Natsume could even finish his question, Ruka-pyon hushed him, since he got interested on what Mikan's plan. "We're spying on Sakura-san." he said quietly, as they all stared at Mikan except Natsume.

Natsume raised a brow and glanced to his favourite girl. He then, started to get interested at what her favourite girl is doing. _Baka._ he thought as he saw a small shovel at her hand.

They all stared at Mikan across the Sakura Tree, who is marching in front of the tree with the shovel. (Just imagine what soldiers do when they are on the parade, with guns on their arms.) She started marching again from the Sakura Tree. She repeated marching, until she stops and sat down on the ground, looking at it. She giggled and start digging a hole on the ground. The five spies widened their eyes at Mikan's action.

* * *

What you think???..

I know you noticed that Mikan always sleep.

And I'm so sorry about that..

Hahahaha….

Sorry about my bad grammar..

I am bad at them...

Hahahaha…

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Mysterious Jewellery Box

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream, or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to train. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

**The Mysterious Jewellery Box**

Mikan continually dig the ground without even knowing that there are five people spying on her. _I hope that this is the right spot. _She thought. When Mikan hits something hard, she smiled widely and began to feel excited. _It's like treasure hunting or a scavenger hunting. Hahaha. _She giggled at that thought.

The five spies saw her giggled and began to wonder, what she's giggling about. Especially the boy with crimson eyes staring at her irritatedly.

Mikan saw a box and picked it up. She noticed that it's a jewellery box, she clean the top side. At the top of the jewellery box, where she cleaned it, she saw something engraved on it. It says, "YUKA" in a beautiful carving style. She stared at it in awe and tried to opened it but it's stuck. She tried to open it harder but it won't open. She looked at the box carefully and noticed a keyhole. _Baka._ she thought herself and hit her head softly. She then, put the soil back on its place and stands up holding the jewellery box at her waist.

The spies were amazed at what just happened. "What is that thing?" asked Misaki out loud.

"It seems that the baka is seeing someone secretly, and the way they communicate one another is placing a box on the ground." teased Hotaru, letting Natsume hear it all loud and clear. But the truth, she was wondering also.

The surroundings began to heat up. "I- Imai, please don't say that." said Ruka-pyon, as he begin to sweat, as well as the two senpais.

"What? Oh, did I say it out loud? I thought, I said it to myself." Hotaru teased Natsume again with an evil smirked. "But my genius mind never let me down." she continued teasing him.

"Hotaru!" cried the two older students quietly, as they started to breath hard.

"Na- Nat- Natsume! Stop it!" Ruka-pyon whispered, as his face started to flush from the heat.

If you're asking about Hotaru, she's in her cocoon shell which is heat and cold resistant.

As for Natsume, he watched Mikan all jolly and began to light a fire on the box. Mikan noticed the small fire and started to panicked, forgetting that she have a Nullification Alice. "Kyaah!" she screamed. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. Then it hit her, _Baka baka, nullify it of course. _she thought dumbly. Mikan concentrated on the fire and nullified them. The fire began to lessen and lessen, until it's finally gone. "Youkata!" she murmured.

While Mikan was being happy, all the spies are not, except Hotaru who's in her cocoon shell. Natsume flared more as he watched Mikan nullified his alice. He grunt and come out from the bushes. stomping his feet. "Oi!" he shouted angrily.

Mikan startled at the sound of his voice. She looked behind him and saw him coming at her angrily. Angry? She hide the box behind and her, and what's worst, is that Natsume saw her hiding it which made Natsume even madder. "Na- Natsume! What's the matter? Why are you angry?" she asked him innocently.

"What are you hiding behind your back, polka?" asked Natsume furiously, between his teeth.

"I- I have nothing behind my back, Natsume." Mikan lied.

"Baka! I'm not stupid like you! What are you hiding?" he asked again.

"No- No- No- Nothing, okay?" Mikan looked away. _I can't let Natsume know about this._ She thought.

"Just answer the goddamn question, dammit!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan was shock to see and hear Natsume furiously angry at her for the first time. She wasn't even doing anything to him. She then got scared. "Natsume, wh- why are you angry?" she asked nervously. Then she heard screams coming from the bushes behind Natsume. She glanced behind Natsume and saw Ruka-pyon and her favourite two senpai, trying to put out the fire on their clothes.

"Mikan! Stop Natsume, please!" shouted Tsubasa.

Mikan's eyes widened and gasps. "Natsume! Stop it! You're going to burn them!" yelled Mikan frightenedly. "Natsume!" she shouted, but he's not listening to her pleads.

"Answer the goddamn question, Mikan!" Natsume yelled back.

Mikan froze when Natsume yelled her name, but when Hotaru came out from the bushes and her clothes on fire, she quickly snaps out of it. "Ho- Hotaru! Natsume stop it!" Mikan cried , watching her best friend trying to put the fire out on her uniform.

"Why won't you just answer the GODDAMN QUESTION?!" Natsume flared, and the bushes around them started to get on fire.

"Natsume." Mikan murmured. "Onegai, Natsume, stop it!" Mikan cried, as tears falling down fro her cheeks. When Natsume was about to unleash his alice, Mikan ran towards him and hugged him, making both of them falls on the ground. "NATSUME! TAMARE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, unleashing her alice in full force, nullifying Natsume's alice. The fire on everyone and on the bushes quickly died out. The four students fell on the ground with a sigh of relief, they quickly ru=an toward Mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume you baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Mikan kept repeating those words to Natsume crying in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Mikan."

"Mikan-chan."

"Sakura-san." Said Tsubasa, Misaki, and Ruka-pyon in unison.

"Baka, stop crying." Hotaru said, flatly. "We're fine now." She continued and smiled.

Mikan stopped crying and glanced at her. "Ho- Hotaru, minna!" she said and start crying again in Natsume's arms.

"Mikan, get off of Natsume and let him breath." Hotaru suggests.

Mikan was surprise at what Hotaru just said and looked at Natsume in front of her, who's eyes are closed. "Na- Natsume? Natsume!" Mikan cried. "Daijoubou? Natsume!" Mikan tried shaking him but it's no use, he won't wake up.

"Sakura-san, he's alright. He just used his alice too much." Ruka-pyon reassured Mikan.

Mikan sits up and put Natsume's head on her lap. "What is going on? Why was Natsume so angry to me?" asked Mikan, looking down at Natsume's sleeping figure.

When Ruka-pyon was about to speak, Hotaru spoke firsts. "Next time, remind me not to make Natsume jealous." She said and walked away. Ruka-pyon and the two senpai nodded in agreement, but Mikan looked at them confusedly.

"Sakura-san, let's take Natsume to his room first, and I'll tell you everything." Ruka-pyon said, smiling gently at Mikan. "Can the two of you help us?" he asked Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Nah ah, why am I going to help carrying him, when he nearly kills us by his alice. C'mon Tsubasa, we're going. I'm sorry Mikan-chan, Ruka-pyon but we're out of here." Misaki said, and grabbed Tsubasa's arms.

"Gomen, Mikan-chan!" shouted Tsubasa as Misaki dragged him.

Ruka-pyon sighed. "Don't worry Ruka –pyon, you still have me." Smiled Mikan.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." Ruka-pyon said, and whistled calling his eagle friends.

* * *

When they arrive at Natsume's room, Ruka-pyon carried Natsume on his back to Natsume's king sized bed.

"Now Ruka-pyon, tell me why was Natsume got so angry with me?" asked Mikan seriously, but innocently.

Ruka –pyon nodded and told Mikan what happened, starting from when Tsubasa and Misaki grabbed him.

After a few minutes of Ruka's explanation, Mikan was surprised, "Ehh?! You were spying on me? Mou, Ruka-pyon that's mean." pouted Mikan. "And why would Natsume get so angry, just because Hotaru teased him, I'm seeing someone?" she continued.

Ruka-pyon sweat dropped, but shruuged. "I don't know Sakura-san." He said.

"Mou, Ruka-pyon, you still calls me Sakura-san? It's been a year sisnce we knew each , call me Mikan. M-I-K-A-N. Got it?" Mikan smiled at him.

"Ha- Hai, Mikan-chan." Ruka-pyon blushed.

"Yey! Well since, everything is fine now, you should change your clothes Ruka-pyon, it's all burnt out." She giggled.

"You're right, Mikan-chan, but what about you?" he asked.

"I'm alright, Ruka-pyon. I'll just stay here, and wait for Natsume to wake up." answered Mikan.

"Okay. I'll switch with you later before dinner." Ruka said.

"No need, Ruka-pyon. It's alright to me." Mikan affirmed.

"Hai, hai. Well, I'll get going now." Ruka said, as he starts to leave. "I'll bring your dinner later on." he said, and walked out of the room.

After Ruka left, Mikan looked at Natsume who's on his bed and smiled lovingly. "Natsume, gomen." she said, and then she suddenly remembered the jewellery box. She took it from the floor and cleaned it at Natsume's toilet. She went back to Natsume's side when the box is all washed up. She stared at it, admiring the beauty. _I wonder, who owns this._ she thought. She examined the keyhole on the box. _I remembered Ji-chan gave me a key when I was a child. I wonder if it fit, since it's a very beautiful key, and this is very beautiful. I might try it someday. Hehe. Mikan, you're not baka like they tells you. Especially Natsume._ Mikan pouted at that thought. She then looked at Natsume and smiled at him.

* * *

Mikan felt tired, and suddenly fell asleep beside Natsume's bed. Mikan dreamed again. Having the same dream like earlier on, with the girl who's holding the jewellery box. The girl smiles tenderly as she opened the box with the key. _The key! _Mikan examined the key and when she saw it clearly, she gasps. As the girl opened the box, she was woken up again by something.

"Mikan." Natsume murmured, while he's fast asleep.

"Natsume?" asked Mikan tiredly, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mi- Mikan!" shouted Natsume in agony.

At first, Mikan thought, he's just calling her name but when Natsume called her name painfully she looked at him quickly to see what's wrong. "Natsume, ne Natsume! Wake up!" Mikan started to panicked. "Ne, Natsume! NATSUME!" she screamed. Good thing the Special Star students get to have a soundproof room, or else everyone in the academy would hear Mikan's scream.

Natsume kept calling Mikan's name over and over again. It's like calling her but she just won't listen. "Natsume, wake up! I'm right here, Natsume. Wake up, I'm right here beside you." Mikan said, worriedly.

Natsume suddenly woke up, breathing heavily and sweating very hard. "Natsume? Daijoubou?" asked Mikan worriedly. Then, the next thing she knew was that, Natsume grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "It's alright, Natsume. I'm right here." Mikan whispered softly. Natsume squeezed her tightly, while Mikan patted his back.

"Baka, don't ever leave me." Natsume commands her.

Mikan was astound at his sudden command but smiled. "I won't, Natsume. I will never leave you, I promise." Mikan replied.

"You better, or else, I-" Natsume didn't continued his sentence.

"Or else what, Natsume?" asked Mikan as she breaks the hug and looked at Natsume curiously.

Natsume looked away, and hid his blush. "Nothing. Just stay always beside me. Got it?" Natsume gave Mikan a death glare.

"Mou, you don't have to glare at me like that Natsume, or else I'll leave you. Like right now for example." pouted Mikan, but Natsume pulled her close to him.

"Shut up. I thought you promise you're not leaving me?" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Mou, I'm only joking you know." pouted Mikan again.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "What happened anyway? Why am I here?" he asked rubbing his temple. "The last thing I remembered is asking you, what's your back, and you never told me." Natsume gritted hi teeth and glared at Mikan, but Mikan ignored it.

"Well. Ruka-yon told me, you used too much alice that's why you passed out." Mikan said, while sneakily hiding the box under Natsume's bed.

"But, Natsume noticed her and started to get angry again. "What are you hiding, polka?" he gritted his teeth.

"Natsume, you should learn to stay away from someone else's business. It's not nice."

Mikan advice him.

"What if I don't want?" he asked her.

"Then something is wrong with your head." She responds.

"Just tell me what is it, baka." he said annoyedly.

"Aargh! Fine! If that's what it takes you to stop being mad at me. Sheesh." Mikan said stubbornly, as Natsume smirked in triumphant.

Then Mikan showed him the jewellery box and told him about her dream earlier and check to see of it's true or not, and it end up being true after all.

"So no one gave you that?" asked Natsume curiously.

"No. And it actually have name on it, see?" Mikan showed the jewellery box on Natsume. "The person who owns this was, Yuka." Said Mikan excitedly, and showed it to Natsume.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore." Natsume said in a satisfying voice.

* * *

What you think???..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	10. Who said being slave is the worst?

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream, or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to train. And what's this?! Natsume is attracted to a boy?! What about Mikan?!**

* * *

**Who said being slave is the worst?**

"I'll go with you, baka." sighed Permy. "It just happened that, I'm going to see my brother at the high school branch." she continued. Although Permy appears to mean to Mikan, she started to like her since Mikan helped her how to cook last year. She won't admit it but, she cares for Mikan and found her as a true friend even though she's a baka.

"Thanks Permy." beamed Mikan.

"Aargh! How many time do I have to tell you, my name is not Permy, you idiot?" said Permy, annoyedly.

"Mou, but I like the name Permy more." pouted Mikan.

"Aarggh! Whatever, just hurry will yah." said Permy. Mikan nodded and followed her.

Everyone looked at them leave, as soon as they are, Tsubasa and Misaki leaves also. "We're going ahead now guys. See you later and tell Mikan, we'll see her tomorrow." said Misaki, followed by Tsubasa who smiled at them and walked beside Misaki.

"We're going ahead to Natsume, Ruka. We still have to go to our own class." said Koko, as he read Mochu's mind. As Natsume just grunts as an answer, both Koko and Mochu left and Ruka is the only one who's only left.

"Ruka, you can go also if you want, I'm not stopping you." said Natsume in a monotone voice.

"Iie, daijyoubu, Natsume." said Ruka and smiled but the dropped his smile. "Ne Natsume, why you didn't tell her the truth?" he asked Natsume worriedly.

"Betsuni." replied Natsume.

When Ruka was about to say something, something hit his head and fell on the ground on his face. Natsume and Yo-chan turned around and saw the infamous inventor. Ruka slowly got up, "Itai!" he mumbled. When he's on his two feet, he turned around to see who hit him, but saw the girl he likes. "I- Imai! That hurts!" he exclaimed.

Hotaru just shrugged and walked towards him, "Bunny boy, why didn't you invite me to go Mikan's class' presentation, when you know that Natsume is with you?" pointed Hotaru the baka gun to Ruka.

Ruka sweat dropped and looked at her nervously. "That's why I didn't invite you. You'll only take pictures of Mikan-chan and Natsume." he said as he starts to get all sweaty.

Hotaru raised a brow, "So you still like my baka best friend?" she asked curiously, to which Ruka blushed like a tomato. Natsume looked at Ruka and also raised a brow.

"N- No, that's not it. I'm just concerned for both of them. Really." he assured Hotaru.

"Whatever. Speaking of that baka, where is she?" she asked again and pointed her baka gun in front of Ruka's face.

"Sh- Sh- She we- went to- to your bro- brother." Ruka stuttered.

"What business does she have with my brother?" asked Hotaru again but lowered her baka gun. Ruka didn't answer because he knew she'll worry about Mikan. Hotaru sighed when he didn't answer her. "Fine. You'll have to go with me and be my assistant as I blackmail the other students." she said flatly. "Sorry Natsume, but I'm taking him with me." she said and didn't let Natsume answered as she pushed Ruka to her duck scooter and left.

_Girls_, Natsume thought.

After a few minutes, Mikan returned and saw only Natsume and Yo-chan. She wondered what happened to everyone. "I'm back. Where's everyone?" Mikan asked but neither of the two answered. She sighed, "So, what do we do now Yo-chan?" she asked and smiled.

"I want you to be my okaa-san until the end of the Last Dance." he said, not in a commanding voice.

"Eh?" Mikan and Natsume were dumbfounded, wondering what his plan for Mikan. "Mou Yo-chan, do really think I look an old woman?" asked Mikan cutely.

Without having a thought, Yo-chan answered "Hai." Like Natsume, Yo-chan won't admit to her that she look very beautiful compared to the other girls in the academy, except her Hotaru-nee, she's also beautiful. Mikan frowned at his answer. "And then, we'll go to the Central Town and go out as a family." he continued, looking at her emotionlessly.

Mikan remembered that Yo-chan was given to the academy at a very young age and never experienced having a family outing in his life. Although Mikan have no parents, she still got her ji-chan. "Hai hai." she smiled sadly at Yo-chan's sad past. And then remembered what Yo-chan has said. "As a family? Demo Yo-chan, you said 'as a family' right? Does that mean you also have otou-san?" asked Mikan.

"Aho. Of course." Yo-chan replied.

"Then who is it?" Mikan asked again, curiously.

Yo-chan looked at Natsume, Mikan followed his gaze and looked at Natsume. Her eyes widened. _Masaka!_ she thought. "Onii-chan." Yo-chan pointed Natsume, who also got the same expression like Mikan, but quickly faded and smiled at his thought _Very Good Youichi._ Natsume thought.

"Na- NANI?!" yelled Mikan and cried in anime style. Although Mikan is excited about being a mother, she didn't expect Natsume as the father. She was happy but then sad at the same time.

"Aho, dame*." Yo-chan said annoyedly.

"Gomen gomen." Mikan stops and began to hold Yo-chan's hand and smiled at him. "You wanted a family right? Then, we should act like one." she continually smiled at him, which he smiled back a little and nodded.

"Hai, kaa-san." he flatly but gave a small smile.

Mikan blushed as Yo-chan called her mother; she looked at Natsume who is also blushing. "Ri- Right, well then, let's go to the Central Town, Yo-kun." Mikan said motherly and still blushing.

Yo-chan like the sound of that, he really didn't experienced having a mother but he likes the way her nee-chan called him that even though her nee-chan is only pretending. "Okaa-san, what about Otou-san?" Yo-chan asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume, who looked at her back, and blushed even more. Mikan don't know what to say, but if she didn't Yo-chan will become upset. "Ri- Right." Mikan stuttered. "Iku, Natsume-koi, Yo-kun."

Natsume blushed when Mikan called his name like that, and look away to hide them.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka saw the whole behind the building. After Hotaru and Ruka left, they hid behind the building to trick Natsume and it most certainly did as Hotaru caught Natsume blushed on her video camera. She smiled evilly, and soon the two of them followed the 'pretending' family at the Central Town.

Thinking why Ruka isn't complaining? Well, after Hotaru and Ruka hid behind the building, Hotaru immediately put a sticky tape on Ruka's mouth, it is the one Hotaru invented. It's like a masking tape but who ever put the tape on someone, he/she is the only one who can take out the tape.

* * *

"Whoa! Mite, mite! Yo-kun, mite!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly, as the three of them stepped down at the bus and she pointed the ongoing activities in the Central Town. There were lots of balloons flying in the sky and people were everywhere, smiling to each other. When you looked straight ahead, you can see a huge Ferris-wheel, a roller-coaster and all other kinds of rides. The town was having a two weeks carnival and sales week. Every shops were full of people as they all giving a 50% off on every things, and every food stores were having a free taste including the Howalon Shop. It's a perfect day for a family day. "Iku, Yo-kun." Mikan grabbed Yo-chan's hand as Yo-chan grabbed Natsume's hand and went to the centre of the Central Town. "Sugoi." Mikan said animatedly. "Yo-kun, it's perfect for a family outing, ne?" asked Mikan to Yo-chan and smiled widely. Yo-chan looks around and nodded at Mikan. "Where do you want to go?" she asked again. Mikan followed Yo-chan's cute small fingers as he pointed at the tea cup ride. "Alright, tea cup it is." she calmly as she looked down at Yo-chan lovingly and walked towards it. Mikan noticed that Natsume wasn't with them; she looked backed and saw Natsume behind them with a frown look on his face. "Are you not coming, Natsume-koi?" Mikan asked cutely.

"No way am I going to ride that stupid rides." he said annoyedly as he folded his arms and looked away. Mikan pouted and glanced at Yo-chan who looked down at his feet. Mikan looked at him sadly and looked back at Natsume. "Natsume, don't be like that." Mikan said with a slight angry tone in her voice. Natsume glanced at Mikan who only called his name without -kun in the end. Mikan took a deep breath restraining her anger, "Besides, it's for our 'son'." Natsume blushed again as Mikan called Yo-chan as their son. "We don't him to be upset, now do we?" smiled Mikan again. Natsume looked at Yo-chan who looks upset at what he said. Natsume felt guilty and sighed. "Fine." he said as he walked towards them and took Yo-chan's other hands. He looked down and made a small smile on his lips. Yo-chan's eyes glistened and smiled back at him. Mikan saw the whole thing and smiled to herself, loving her two favourite boys giving each other their rarest smile.

As the three of them got into the line for the tea cup ride, Mikan hummed a song while waiting for their turn. Natsume can't helped but glanced at her also Yo-chan, who loves the voice of her 'kaa-san'. As they waited silently for about fifteen minutes, it's finally their turn. Mikan helped Yo-chan to get into the tea cup, as Natsume guided Mikan getting in. Mikan was very flustered at Natsume's actions. Before Mikan can finally get in Natsume whispered something to her, "Baka, don't be fluttered by it. Remember, we're just pretending." with a cold tone voice. He still annoyed by the fact that Mikan told him that she hates him, but he only want to mocked her with his cold voice. And he regrets saying that, as Mikan sat down with a teary eyes, trying not to cry. Natsume got angry to himself for hurting her, but she also hurt him right? Right?

Mikan closed her eyes and thought of happy thought as she took a deep breath. Mikan opened her eyes and smiled at the happy thoughts. She looked at Natsume with a smile on her hurts face, "I know that, Natsume-koi." she said keeping the happy thought on her head. When Natsume was about to say something, Mikan looked at Yo-chan keeping the smile on her face. "Are you excited, Yo-kun?" asked Mikan on her 'son'. Yo-chan looked at her but noticing that she's putting a fake smile on her face, he got curious and worried but nodded at her. He looked at his 'tou-san' who looked down as the shadow of his bangs covered his eyes. He looked worried at both of them. There was silence between the three of them, Mikan noticed Yo-chan have a long face. As the ride began to start, Mikan held Yo-chan's small hands to which Yo-chan looked at her expressionless. "Daijoubu, Yo-kun?" asked Mikan and smiled genuinely. Yo-chan was silent for a moment but nodded as response.

After the tea-cup ride, everyone who rode the tea-cup ride had fun, especially Mikan and Yo-chan, even though he's hiding it. Natsume was the only person who didn't enjoyed the ride since it made his head hurt from spinning and made his messy hair messier. The three of them rode all the rides all day in the Central Town since it's free. After their last ride, Yo-chan asked his 'tou-san' chan to buy a two box of Howalons since it's his favourite candy and also his 'kaa-san'. Mikan and Yo-chan walked to a Sakura Tree in the middle of the street and sat under it. They were silence for a moment; Mikan who kept fiddling her hands made Yo-chan irritates and hit her head hardly enough to hit her forehead on the ground.

"Waahh, Yo-kun what was that for?" cried Mikan animatedly while rubbing her sore head. "Quit fiddling your hands, aho." he said flatly.

"Mou, you're not calling me 'kaa-san', does that mean this whole pretending thing is over?" asked Mikan, hoping it will since being with Natsume makes her chest in pain.

"No." he replied clearly. "And, nii-chan didn't tell me to use my alice on you earlier; I did it on my own will. So, stop getting angry at him." he continued, giving her a death glare.

Mikan got nervous at Yo-chan's glare but shake it off when she reminisced what he said. "Matte, Yo-chan are you saying that Natsume had nothing to do with what happened earlier?" asked Mikan confusedly. Yo-chan nodded his head as a respond. "Mou, and here I am, accusing him and even tells him that I hate him. Waaahh, I feel so guilty!" cried Mikan nonstop.

"Aho, stop crying. It's making you more ugly." teased Yo-chan, as he stretched Mikan's face side to side, and up and down. "And, I want you to apologise to him, aho." he said, continuing stretching her face, to which Mikan nodded.

As soon as Natsume bought the two boxes of Howalons, he quickly left the store because people were squeezing him, "Baka." he muttered. While he was walking towards the tree where Mikan and Yo-chan's are, he finds them messing around with each other. Especially when Yo-chan, who always has stoic face, was smiling and laughing in front of the girl he loves the most. As he gets near them, Yo-chan noticed him and run towards him still with his smiling face. "Tou-san." he said in a cute and happy voice, still smiling. Natsume can't help but to smile to his 'son', who's smiling and at the same, laughing. Mikan who witnessed the whole 'father and son' thing, smiled lovingly, and leaned at the tree while humming the same song earlier with her eyes closed. Natsume and Yo-chan walked towards Mikan, who was currently resting peacefully under the tree. The two boys looked at her lovingly and thought that she's beautiful.

As Natsume and Yo-chan reached the tree, Yo-chan sat on Mikan's lap to which Mikan quickly opened her eyes. "Yo-kun, you startled me." smiled Mikan as she hugged him tenderly. Yo-chan blushed at his 'kaa-san's sudden action, but shook it off since it felt so good to be hugged by someone who cares about you. Yo-chan leaned to Mikan's flat chest, while Mikan putted her head on Yo-chan's shoulder and hummed again. On the other hand, Natsume stared at the two of them in envy. At that moment, he's very jealous at Yo-chan and wanted to be in his place. But after seeing Yo-chan smiled, he thought that he's being selfish at him and allowed him hugged by his Mikan just this time.

"Here." Natsume muttered, as he offered the two Howalon boxes in front of Mikan, who opened her eyes and looked at him. Natsume was looking away hiding his blushing face at Mikan. Mikan saw the Howalon boxes and smiled with a puppy eyes. "Howalons." she whispered, as drool came out from her mouth. Natsume startled when Mikan immediately grabbed the two boxes in his hands. He rolled his eyes at her childish act. _Baka. _He thought, and sat beside them. She quickly opened one box in front of Yo-chan, and stared at it dreamily. "Ne Yo-kun, can I feed you?" asked Mikan.

"Iie. I can feed myself." he said annoyedly, as Mikan treats him like a baby. "Mou, c'mon Yo-kun, don't be like that. Just open your mouth and say ahhhh." Mikan opened her mouth as she demonstrates it to Yo-chan, but only to be ignored by him. Mikan gave up and put the sweet delicious howalons on her mouth. As Yo-chan continues eating the howalons, Mikan glanced at Natsume beside them, who is reading his manga. "Natsume-koi," Natsume looked at her boredly. "want me to feed you?" she asked and smiled at him tenderly. Natsume's eyes widened and quickly looked away. Mikan looked at him confusedly. "I'm not a child anymore, baka." he said flatly, looked at her and stuck his tongue at her. Mikan pouted, "Fine, I just want to share. And don't call me baka, you pervert!" Mikan stuck her tongue also and huffed, continuing eating the howalons. Mikan and Yo-chan continues eating the howalons, and when the first box of howalons are finished, they opened the second box and started eating again. Natsume, who was 'supposed' to be reading his manga, can't help glancing at Mikan, while she eats the howalons. The way she eats the howalons makes his mouth dry, and can't helped but licking his lips.

After a few minutes, Yo-chan stopped eating and was already full. Mikan, on the other hand, was still eating the howalons but when she glanced at Natsume, she find him staring at her, and made her blushed. She looked down at the box and find that there's only one left. She thought that she'll save it for Natsume later, in case he wants it and if not, she'll eat it.

Yo-chan looked at her 'kaa-san' and said, "I'm sleepy." very drowsy. Mikan looked down at him and giggled, when she saw some sticky powder from the howalons on Yo-chan's face. "Okay, but first," Mikan took her hankie from her pocket and rubbed off the sticky powder on his face. She giggled again, "Yo-kun, be careful eating the howalons. Look at your face, it's a mess, it's full of sticky powder." she giggled again. But, after a few minutes, the powder still won't come off of his face and, his cheeks are already red. "Mou, it won't come off." she said and pouted. Yo-chan just looked at her boredly. Mikan stop and think for a moment, and then a bulb came out above her head. Mikan closed her eyes and leaned forward at Yo-chan's face, and licked the powders from his face. Yo-chan's eyes widened and became extremely red. Natsume who saw what her favourite girl did to Yo-chan, widened his eyes and opened his mouth like a big O. At Yo-chan's shocked reaction, he suddenly became ten years older. Mikan stopped and opened her eyes, only to find Yo-chan in his fourteen-year old body. Her eyes widened and quickly pulled back her head. She was dumbfounded for a moment, blinked twice and screamed. "KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Mikan blushed in a hundred shades, and went even redder than Yo-chan. "Yo-Yo-Yo-chan, wh-wh-why a-a-are you i-in your fourteen-year old body?" she stuttered, but when she noticed that he's red, she then asked again, "Yo-chan, daijoubu? Ne, daijoubu?" Mikan touched his forehead only to find it very hot. "Yo-chan! You're hot! Are you sick?" she began to panicked. Yo-chan didn't respond, but only stayed at Mikan's lap like a statue with his eyes widened. Mikan looked at Natsume, who wants asks for help, but only find him glaring at her. "Natsume, daijoubu?" she asked him worriedly. _What the heck is going on?_ She thought and asked herself.

Yo-chan snapped out of his shocked and returned to his four-year old body. "What was that for, kaa-san?" he asked Mikan, who noticed that he's back to his original body. "We-Well, the powder won't come off, so I thought that if I licked them, it will come off." she replied looking down at her hands. Yo-chan was too tired to argue with her, so he just let her passed this time. "Arigatou." he said and kissed her cheek. Mikan blushed again and touched her cheek where he kisses her, remembering that it's his second kiss to her. Natsume just stared at them in envy. He was really trying hard to control his feelings, and in any minute now he may explode.

Mikan noticed that Yo-chan yawned tiredly; she smiled and fixed his position. She scooted more beside Natsume, and almost touching each other. Natsume, who was oblivious at Mikan, didn't react. Mikan positioned Yo-chan comfortably in her arms, making him lean his head to her chest, and facing Natsume. Yo-chan yawned again and closed his tiredly; after a few minutes, he's already asleep.

Mikan and Natsume stayed silent for a few minutes, Natsume wondered why would Mikan is so quiet, she's usually is the blabber one, not him. But, he suddenly remembers what happened earlier at the tea cup ride, and felt guilty about it. On the other hand, Mikan was thinking about how to start apologizing to him. _Hmmm, how to start, how to start. Aaaaargh!! I don't know how to start! Kami-sama, help me!_ It's like kami-sama heard her, when Natsume spoke to her. "Why are you so quiet, baka?" asked Natsume, as he turned his manga page. Natsume looked at her at the corner of her eyes when she didn't answer.

"A-Ano ne, I-" Mikan paused, Natsume raised a brow. "Gomenasai!" she shrieks.

Natsume stared at her in confusion. Shouldn't he be the one saying sorry? "What are you saying, baka?" he asked her. Mikan ignore Natsume's insults and replied at his question. "Ano ne, Yo-chan told me everything about earlier. He confessed to me that, you have nothing to do with what happened earlier. Dakara, honto gomenasai." Mikan began to cry. "And I even told you 'I hate you', which I only said it because I was so angry with you, Natsume. You don't know how much it hurt when I fell; I even went to Hotaru's nii-chan to heal me." Mikan cry softly not wanting to wake Yo-chan up. Natsume looked at her softly, realising that she doesn't hate him, but then he told her that he hates her, and being baka she is, she probably thought he really hates her. Natsume sighed, he putted his manga down and hugged her, which made Mikan stopped from sobbing and looked at him puzzled. Natsume didn't spoke, his eyes was covered by the shadow of his bangs. "Natsume?" Mikan asked, but he didn't answer and kept hugging her. "Natsume," she called him softly, "do you hate me?" she asked, nervously. Mikan waited for a second but he still didn't respond, she wonders if he's okay. Natsume muttered something but Mikan didn't quiet heard him. "Nani?" she asked again, and before she knew what's happening, her lips were already captured by his. Her eyes widened at his sudden action wanting to resist but, she cannot do it. Mikan gasped when Natsume nibbled her lower lip, asking for an entrance. Mikan, who wanted to last the kiss forever, happily obliged his request. As soon as Natsume's tongue went inside her, their tongues battled for dominance, but at the end Natsume wins.

Natsume can fully taste the sweetness of the howalons she ate earlier. _This is certainly better than howalons._ He smirked at that thought. Mikan felt the smirked of Natsume between the kisses, and gently pushes him to stop, but Natsume hold the back of her neck and pushes his tongue more into hers. Mikan can't help but moaned as Natsume became rough at her. Their kisses lasted about 2 minutes; Natsume broke the kiss needing an air to breath. As they parted, their foreheads leaned at each other, and he still holding the back of Mikan's neck; their breaths were haggard. They both stared at each other's eyes. Crimson met hazel. Mikan notices Natsume's eyes soften, she smiled in her head. "Was that answered your question?" he breathes between every word.

Mikan smiled, remembering her question to him. _He doesn't hate me._ She thought happily. She smiled happily, forgetting the two of them are in public. While they were busy kissing, people who passes them kept looking at them. Some of them, nearly tripped, and most of them bumped with each other.

Mikan yawned tiredly, "You should rest, baka." Natsume poked her forehead. Mikan pouted, but then smiled and nodded. She leaned down at the trunk of the tree, but Natsume gently pull her head and placed it on his shoulder. Mikan was too tired to be shocked and refused, so she decided to let herself sleeps on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume smirked when Mikan didn't argue with him, and continued reading his manga. Before Mikan could to her lala land, _Maybe, being a slave isn't worst after all. _She thought and smiled.

Unknown to the three of them, there are two pairs of eyes watching them from the start. "We shouldn't be doing this. It's not nice, Imai." said the owner of the cerulean eyes. The girl beside him turned around with a murderous look. The boy sweat dropped and took a step away from her. "What? I'm just doing them a favour." said the owner of the amethyst eyes in a monotone voice and smirked murderously. She then looked at their/her prey, _Especially my baka best friend. _She thought and looked at her best friend. Ruka-pyon stared at her, and noticed that her cold amethyst eyes soften. He then smiled to himself and continues watching his best friend and his two companions.

* * *

-Koi – my love (I think...Hehe..: P)

Aho - idiot

Dame – stop

Mite – look

iku – let's go

Daijoubu – are you alright/I'm alright

Matte – wait

Baka – stupid

Kami – god

Gomenasai – I'm sorry

Honto – really

Dakara – so,

What you think???..

Sorry for my really bad grammar...

Honto gomenasai...

Well then….

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now...

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!

P.S. Tell me if my chapters are too long...

Thank You!!


	11. Night together as a family

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. Mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARAY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream, or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to train. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Mikan suddenly woke up from the cold breeze that touch her arms, which made her arms, have goose bumps, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stretches her body in her current position. She looked around her surroundings and remembered that she's on the Central Town with You-chan and Natsume. Speaking of Yo-chan and Natsume, she glanced at her shoulder direction and saw the most serene view in her life. Natsume leaning at the tree with his lips slightly open, Mikan stared at his lips for a second, recalled what happened earlier, and blushed; she glanced at Yo-chan who is peacefully sleeping at Natsume's chest, grasping his shirt tightly. Then, remembered that Yo-chan was sleeping at her lap not his.

Mikan thought confusedly, _Maybe, Yo-chan woke up and decided to sleep on Natsume's lap._ she thought. Mikan accidentally bumped into Natsume as she shifted her position since her butt is getting numb.

"Watch it." Natsume said quietly as he woke up from the sudden hit from Mikan and realizing that she had disturbed his peaceful sleep he ever had, since after his last mission. Mikan, who didn't heard him, was trying release herself from Natsume's arm, but she suddenly felt Natsume's grip became tighter and looked back at him. Her eyes widened.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Natsume groggily.

"Ummm," Mikan became dazed by Natsume's alluring red orbs that's staring at her hazel orbs.

Natsume raised a brow, which got Mikan snapped out of it.

"Sorry Natsume for waking you up." She said quickly and turned her head away from him as she tried to hide her blush from him. But unfortunately, Natsume notice this and smirked, thinking of teasing her.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're running away from this? If Youichi found out that you ran away, I'm sure you know what'll happen." Natsume teased, closing his eyes.

Mikan imagined Yo-chan following her around the academy with his ghost all around him, scaring her to death.

She shivered at that thought, "I- I'm not going to ran away. I'm only going to stand up and stretch. My body is going to cramp if I don't know any minute now." Mikan pouted. "Plus, my butt is getting numb." She said, as she rubbed her butt.

"Hn.", was all Natsume said which Mikan let out a huff and pouted. As Natsume loosened his grip, Mikan took her chance to stand up. She smiled widely at her success,

"Uuuh-wahh!" she let out a big sighs and stretch herself.

Natsume couldn't help but, smile to himself as he watched his favorite girl do all kinds of stretching he never seen before in front of him. After Mikan's last stretched, she patted her butt continuously, revealing her underwear. Natsume, on the other hand, blushed in a hundred shades as Mikan continues patting her butt, but looked away.

"Baka stop showing me your hideous underwear." Mikan abruptly stopped patting.

"Unless you really want me to see them." Natsume smirked but still looking away from her back. Mikan turned around only to find her face like Natsume's. Before she could erupt, Natsume quickly glared at her, which stopped her from erupting.

"Before you shout with your big mouth, mind if I say that our 'son' is fast asleep." Mikan flushed even more, if that's even impossible, and looked at Yo-chan's sleeping figure, then looked back at Natsume.

"Natsume, you- you impudent pervert!" she hissed underneath her breath and sat down beside him, sulking. Natsume grinned to himself as Mikan began to sulk beside him.

After a few minutes, Mikan cooled down and couldn't stand the silence between them. She asked Natsume all of a sudden,

"Ne Natsume, what's your parents like?" Natsume opened his eyes; he definitely didn't see that coming. He didn't know how to answer her, so he kept quiet for awhile. Mikan was curious at his quietness, but remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry about that Natsume just forget what I've just said. It's a stupid question anyway." Mikan fakely laughed, then became quiet again and cursed herself. Mikan hugged her legs and stared at the grasses below her feet. Mikan never really had an experienced having parents in her whole life, it was always her ji-chan. Don't get her wrong, she love her ji-chan very much and wouldn't trade him to anyone or anything in the world. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about some question of, 'Why?' 'Where are my parents?' 'Do they hate me that much, that's why they abandoned me?' and all other questions that's kept crawling at the back of her mind. A tear escape from her right eye but quickly wiped it off. Natsume looked at her with the same stoic face, but beneath of that expression, he felt guilty.

"It's not stupid." stated Natsume.

"Even though I only have few memories of my mother, I still remember, she always caress my head when I'm about to go to sleep." Natsume touched his forehead. Mikan glanced at Natsume and smiled when she saw him smiling. She never saw him smiling since she came to the academy, yeah he smirk A LOT but, never a smile like a REAL smile. The look on his face looks so peaceful with a tint of sadness.

"She always teases my father and orders him around, but no matter how much she orders him around, they still love each other."

_I guess like mother like son?_ Mikan though and sweat dropped.

Natsume sighed, "That's all I can remember of her she died when I was two years old. The old man says she got into a car accident, but I never believed him. He's never been good at lying, his eyes twitches non-stop whenever he lies. But he never stops telling me and Aoi that our mother always looking over us, protecting us and loves us very much." Mikan saw Natsume clenched his fists.

"Ne Natsume, I think your dad is a very strong man." Natsume looked at her. "Even though Natsume's mom passed away, he still took care of you and Aoi-chan and loves you a parent should be. And though you act so cold towards him, I know deep inside you love him as much as he love you." She looked at him and smiled. "I noticed this when your dad pick up Aoi-chan here, though you may not admit it, but you missed him, ne?" Natsume looked at her dumbfounded. "To tell you the truth, I was very jealous of you three." Mikan scratched her head.

"Jealous?" Natsume asked.

"Hai, because the three of you looked sooo happy at the point where my heart felt like it was stabbed, wondering when will I able experienced and to be held like that." Mikan laughed fakely and stands up stretching her arms and legs and looked at the orange sky above her. "But I'm used to it anyway, plus ji-chan is there. Without him, I may not be standing here beside you." Mikan giggled and looked down at Natsume. "And Natsume," Mikan leaned forward. "arigatou for telling me about your parents. I know it's none of my business but still, arigatou for telling me." Mikan grinned. Natsume couldn't help but blushed and looked away. "I think it's time for us to head back in the academy, ne?" asked Mikan.

"Hn." to which Natsume respond, though he still want to spend more time with her.

As if Mikan heard him, she added, "But first, let's watches the sun goes down. What do you think?" she asked again.

With that, Natsume couldn't help but answer, "Whatever baka." and smirked. Mikan ignored the insult and sat down beside him again, and watched the sunset together.

* * *

_Mou! I can't believe this!_ Mikan thought angrily.

"Natsume! Why does it have to be me carrying Yo-chan at the stairs? Why don't you carry him, you're stronger than me!" Mikan cried out helplessly and groaned at the last step of the stairs.

"I'm tired." he answered arrogantly. "Besides, you keep on insisting on taking turns carrying him. How couldn't I say no?" Natsume smirked and couldn't help laughing to himself.

Mikan heard the laugh in his voice, which made her angrier more. "But still! I feel like my legs are going to give up." Mikan groaned again.

"Just shut up paw prints, we're already here. Natsume stopped in front of Yo-chan's room and opened it.

"I'm letting you off the hook this time Natsume for calling me that." Mikan stomped as she went inside, heading to Yo'chan's bed.

"Whatever paw prints." Natsume smirked again.

As Mikan laid Yo-chan carefully on his bed, she kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Yo-chan." and smiled while brushing the hair on his face. Natsume couldn't help but feel jealous Yo-chan.

"What happen if he wakes up?" Natsume asked as he sat on the bed.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan clapped her hand softly and looked down at Yo-chan again. "Why don't you stay here, while I grabbed us dinner?" Mikan asked. Before Natsume could answer, his stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes." As Mikan was about to grabbed the door knob,

"Don't make me eat some food that comes from a star 1 food." Mikan huffed. "Since I'm a special rank, it's better if I'm the one who gets the food." he said arrogantly. Mikan huffed again knowing he's right.

"Fine, but hurry up." she sighed. "Hn." Natsume answered before he closed the door. Mikan walked towards Yo-chan, grabbed a chair and sit beside his bed. Looking at Yo-chan's sleeping figure, Mikan found herself feeling drowsy and within a minute she fell into slumber next to Yo-chan.

As soon as Natsume stepped into the cafeteria, girls swoop towards Natsume with their heart eyes and saliva dripping from their mouth.

_Disgusting, _he thought and looked at them disgustingly.

As soon he saw Ruka-pyon, he burned on of the girl's hair to make way and went over to his best friend and the others.

* * *

"Hey, Natsume." greeted Ruka-pyon to his best friend.

"How's you family day?" asked Hotaru mockingly. "Where's Mikan and Yo-chan?" she asked again when he stayed quiet.

"With Youichi." he answered and went into the line.

As soon he got the all the foods he needs, he walked past through them without saying anything. All of them looked at each other confusedly; Ruka-pyon and Hotaru followed him.

"Where are taking all the food Natsume?" asked Ruka-pyon. Before he could answer, his stomach growled loudly. Ruka-pyon couldn't help but giggled, while Hotaru smiled.

"Urusai." Natsume growled and glared at them.

"So that's why you're being cranky." smiled Hotaru.

"I said, Urusai!" he growled again and glared at Hotaru, who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Before Natsume opened Yo-chan's door while his two companions starts wondering whose room is it, a loud scream came inside the room. Natsume startled and pushed the food tray to Ruka-pyon and immediately went inside the room, only to find Yo-chan crying and shaking Mikan on the floor vigorously. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon widened their eyes and rushed over Mikan who was screaming at the top of lungs, trying to grab something onto the air.

As Natsume reached over her, he found her eyes wide open and her beautiful chocolate hazel eyes turned into pure black. Hotaru kneeled down beside Natsume and starts calling her name panicky, along with Ruka-pyon.

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" cried Hotaru repeatedly.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Wake up!" cried Ruka-pyon panicky.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onegai! Wake up!" cried Yo-chan beside her.

"Baka, wake up! Wake up I said! Damn it, wake UP!" demand Natsume, as he shake her in his arms. "Wake up." Natsume said gently, as he cupped her left cheek and caress her. "Please Mikan, I'm here." he said in a voice only for Mikan to hear.

As soon as Natsume said those words, Mikan gasped and stop screaming while her eyes went back into normal.

"Nat..Natsume?" she asked.

"I'm here." He answered quietly.

Mikan began to sobbed, "Natsume! Please don't let go of me! Please!" she cried and putted her arms around Natsume's neck tightly.

"Baka, I have no intentions of letting you go. Ever." he said softly.

"Mikan."

"Onee-chan."

"Sakura-san." said the three simultaneously.

Mikan stopped crying and looked at them; she didn't know they were there the whole time.

"Ho-Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Yo-chan." she smiled weakly into Natsume's arms. "Gomene, I made you worry." She tried to stand up but her body felt like jelly, good thing Natsume was holding her.

"Dummy." poked Hotaru on Mikan's forehead.

"No need to say sorry, Sakura-san." Ruka-pyon sighed. "We're just glad you're okay." and smiled.

"Onee-chan." Yo-chan went to Mikan's arms and touches her face.

"I made you worried too, didn't I Yo-chan?" Mikan asked and patted his head. Yo-chan's worried face turned into sulk.

"You disturbed my sleep, aho." he said nonchantly and stretched her face. Ruka-pyon giggled, while Hotaru and Natsume sighed.

"Itai! Yo-chan, it hurts. Waahh! Itai!" cried Mikan. But Yo-chan only stretches her face ever more as she whines. Thinking of stretching her face more, he suddenly stopped when he saw something.

"Huh? Yo-chan?" Mikan looked at him. There, Yo-chan saw it again and startled. "That's enough. We're still early tomorrow." Hotaru said, as she took Yo-chan from Mikan. Mikan tried to stand up again only to stumble forward but luckily Natsume caught her waist.

"Thanks." smiled Mikan but noticed he's still holding her. "Umm, yo-you can let go of m-me now, Natsume." Mikan stuttered.

Natsume raised a brow, "You said not to let go of you." Natsume stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"And I told you, I have no intentions of letting you go." Natsume continued. Mikan blushed. "Ever." Natsume stared at her intensely which only made Mikan blushed harder.

"Before I could throw up all the crab brains I've eaten, I'm going back to the cafeteria. I can't stand watching you two flirt. Ja." Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two love birds.

"We-We're not flirting!" exclaimed Mikan, but Hotaru ignored her.

"Let's go Ruka." Ruka startled and said good night to the three who was left behind. Mikan sighed, before she could speak a word, Hotaru peeked at the door.

"I almost forgot, Mikan see me tomorrow morning before your game starts." Hotaru demand. "Or else." then she was gone.

"Eat first." Natsume ordered before Mikan could speak up and at the same time, her stomach growled same with Yo-chan. Mikan, having no choice, sighed and walked towards the foods. The three of them ate quietly; Mikan ignored the quietness and help herself dig the food.

* * *

"Uuwahh! I think my stomach is about to explode." Mikan sighed happily. "That was delicious Natsume!" she smiled at him.

"Hn."

Mikan saw Yo-chan yawned, "Well, I think it's time for to leave also." she said getting up. "Come on Yo-chan, brush your teeth first before you go to sleep." she said when Yo-chan was about to lie down.

Yo-chan sulk, "You're not my mother to order me around." he said quietly.

"I don't think so." Mikan putted her hands on her hips. "I thought I was told that I'm going to be your mother until the Last Dance?" she smiled. Yo-chan looked away and blushed cutely then started to get off of his bed.

"Hai, ka-san." he murmured quietly, looking away from her.

Mikan blushed and giggled, "Come on." she extended her hands. Yo-chan looked at her unemotionally, and then smiled a little. Natsume smiled to himself as he saw the bond between her polka and Yo-chan grew stronger.

As he followed them in to the bathroom, he leaned half of himself against the side of the door and looked at them. Mikan saw him staring at them, well mostly her, through the mirror.

"What?" she asked looking at the mirror while petting Yo-chan's head.

"Betsuni." he answered and closed his eyes.

Mikan scowl looking at him. As Yo-chan finishes brushing his teeth, he lie down on his bed.

"Well, that's that. I'm going to my room. I'll see you both tomorrow, ne?" asked Mikan and smiled.

As Mikan began to walk towards the door, Natsume pull her wrist to him.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked at her wrist then to Natsume.

"You're not sleeping tonight on your own. I'm sleeping with you." Natsume stated.

"Na-Nani? No way!" Mikan yelled.

"Yes way. There's no way you're sleeping on your won tonight after what happen." Natsume said irritated, as he gripped her wrist tightly.

"I want to sleep with you too." Yo-chan interfered.

"NANI?" Mikan cried. Natsume smirked.

"Two against one." He said mockingly.

"There is NO WAY you two, are going to sleep in MY room!" Mikan protest.

* * *

Sorry guys for only updating now.  
I'm really really hontou hontou gomenasai..

But anyway,,,,,

What you think?..

Sorry for my really bad grammar...

Honto gomenasai...

Well then….

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now...

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU!

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!

P.S. Tell me if my chapters are too long...

Thank You!


	12. BUSTED!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

**SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Kami, what did I do to deserve this?" Mikan looked above her and prayed, then looked at the two intruders inside her room who are walking towards her bed.

"Urusai, paw prints. It's two against one." turned Natsume to looked at her and smirked.

"Humph!" Mikan huffed and went to her closet. "But still! It's not normal for a girl having two boys sleeping in her room! What id Ji-Jin sensei found out? Mikan cried in a waterfall style. "I'm sure he'll take away my one star," she looked at Natsume and glared at him, "which I earned very hard and nearly killed me."

Natsume raised a brow, "It's not my fault, you and Permy went after me." Natsume said, in as-a-matter-of-fact tone and sat on her bed with Yo-chan, who was staring at both of the.

Mikan became quiet and thought for a second, she doesn't know how to retort at that.

"What? Cat got you tongue?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"No!" Mikan retorted and slammed her closet. "Aargh!" she cried angrily and walked towards her door.

"Where do you think you're going, paw prints?" asked Natsume, as he slowly got up from her bed.

Mikan turned quickly to him with her face red as a tomato. "To the bathroom! What? Don't tell me you're going to follow me there also!" she said, irritated. Without waiting for his answer, she opened the door and slammed it shut.

Natsume and Yo-chan stared at the color door. "Nii-chan," Yo-chan broke the silent after a few seconds, "did you notice something to Mikan-nee earlier?" he asked quietly.

Natsume turned around to look at him, "No, what is it?" he asked, softly.

"Betsuni, it's probably my imagination." Yo-chan shook his head and settle himself on Mikan's bed.

Natsume became curious for a second, but decided to let it go since maybe Yo-chan is right, it's probably his imagination. But what Natsume didn't know, was that, it wasn't just Yo-chan's imagination. It's his second time to see it after earlier. But he have to find another way to see it again, just to confirm that he's not imagining it. With that last thought, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Back to Mikan, she checked the water again to see if the temperature of the water is hot enough. When it's hot enough, she stripped all of her clothes and dip herself into the water.

"Aaahh.." she moaned, as she relaxed her body into the water. She closed her eyes, but as soon she closed them she remembered what she dreamt earlier and immediately opened her eyes. She splashed some water to her face and tried not to remember her dreams again. Then, out of no where, Natsume's face popped in her head. She opened her eyes again, but this time slowly and blushed. She lowered herself in the water, where the water is up to her nose and smiled. She closed her eyes again, _Natsume_, she thought Natsume happily.

* * *

Natsume opened his eyes as if Mikan called his name, he sit up and looked around the room. _Still no sign of Mikan_, he thought. Natsume wondered how long was Mikan been staying in the bathroom, he search a clock on the room when his eyes landed on her bed side table where her alarm clock is. He narrowed his red orbs when he saw the time. _It's nearly 11 o'clock! She's been gone almost two hours_! Natsume thought, worriedly. He started to get out of the bed when he notice her alarm clock. "Dango." he murmured and took it to take a closer look. Mikan's alarm clock is made of dango, well not literally, but the shape and the style is like dango. As he placed the alarm clock back at the table, he looked around and noticed that all of stuffs are all dango. Her cups, pencils, pens, notebook, wallpapers, curtains, carpet and her beanbags. He glanced down at her pillow and comforter, "Dango." he murmured again. He took the small dango pillow from her bed and smelled it. _Strawberry,_ he thought. It smelled like her scent. He nearly snicker at her polka dots' obsession about dangos but remembered that she isn't back yet. When he was about to step out of the bed, the door slowly opened and revealed Mikan with her hair down and her light blue night dress.

"What took you so long?" he asked, curiously.

"Natsume, you're still awake?" she asked, but got no response. "Gomene, I kinda slip on the tub when I was about to get out." Mikan laughed nervously and scratched her head, knowing he'll get irritated at her clumsiness.

"NANI?" Natsume shouted.

"Shhh!" Mikan hushed him and went over to Yo-chan who stirred on the bed, to which Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, with a tint of _worried_ in his voice? Mikan thought.

"Well, king of. It's nothing really, just a small bruise that's all. Nothing to worry about." she said as she walked the bed and put her dirty clothes in her laundry bag.

"How small is your bruise? Where is it?" Natsume asked.

"I told you, it's nothing. It's like, you can't even see it. And it's around my thigh, which I won't let you look at-" she was cut off when Natsume lifted her and putted her on the bed, in a lying position. "Natsume, what ar—Kyahh!" Mikan shrieked as Natsume push her dress up to her thigh, nearly revealing her panties. Mikan slapped his hands and pushed it down. "Natsume you hentai!" Mikan cried out and struggle, as Natsume held her still. "Let go of me, you hentai!"

"No. be still or Youichi will wake up." Natsume said, calmly.

Mikan stop struggling and looked at the sleeping figure of Yo-chan. "Demo, hazukashii." she said, while still looking at Yo-chan.

While Mikan was distracted, Natsume pushed Mikan's dress again, up to her thighs. He looked at Mikan's creamy white and silky legs, as the light of the moon outside shining at her. All of a sudden, Natsume felt something inside of his pants, but it became worse when Mikan moaned his name and closed her legs tightly. _Damn! I'm not even on the stage of puberty and I already feel like this_, Natsume thought.

_What, what is feeling? Why do I feel like this?_Mikan thought.

As Natsume stared at Mikan's legs up to her thigh, his eyes went huge when he saw a black purplish bruise on her inner thigh. Natsume opened her leg wider, much to Mikan's protest. "You call this small?" Natsume asked, unbelievably. "What REALLY happened to you in the bathroom?" he asked again.

"I told you, I fell in the tub." she answered, as she slowly push down her dress, and sat up on the bed. "Stupid soap." she murmured. Natsume shook his and stood up. "What?" she asked, irritated.

"You sure IS an accident prone, baka." Natsume stated.

"Mikan blushed, "It's not my fault I slip." she retorted and crossed her arms.

"Honestly, when are going to learn how to be careful or getting yourself in trouble?" he sighed.

"Hmm, let's see. Maybe when I'm dead." she said sarcastically, which only got a dead glare from the kuro neko. "It's a joke. Sheesh." Mikan rolled her eyes. Mikan got up from the bed and walked towards her closet. Natsume saw something from her hands and snatched it. "Natsume!" Mikan hissed, aware that Yo-chan could wake any minute.

"What's this?" he asked, while taking it closer look through the window.

"Betsuni. Give it back Natsume, it's not yours!" she said, while trying to take it from Natsume's hands, but Natsume was quick.

As Natsume took a closer look, anger and jealousy was filled in his head. "What IS this?" Natsume demand.

"What do you think it is?" Mikan question him back, as she putted her hands on her hips, looked away and blushed.

"Someone gave you this?" Natsume asked, and clutched it tightly in his hands.

"What do you think? I wrote it for myself and putted it in front of my door?" Mikan stated angrily.

Natsume glared at her, "Who gave you this?" he asked furiously.

"I don't know." Mikan shrugged.

"Who?" Natsume demand angrily.

Mikan flinched and stepped back away from Natsume. For a minute she got scared at Natsume, but stood at her place. She stared at those hypnotizing red orbs that seems have an effect on her body, making all of her body hot. Especially a certain place. "I told you, I don't know. Natsume, what's wrong with you?" she asked nervously, as she continues to backed away, each time Natsume walked towards her.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Why can't you just answer the goddamn question?" Mikan jumped when her back hit her closet. "Well?" Natsume stepped closer and looked at her, as if she was his prey. He putted both of his hands on either side of Mikan's head, blocking her way.

Mikan sighed, "I honestly don't know Natsume. It only said, 'Your Secret Admirer', that's all. Even I want to know the name." Mikan murmured her last sentence. But Natsume heard her.

"Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean, why? Of course, I want to know his name. First, I would like to thank him, and second, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mikan answered, irritated. "Why do you even care, Natsume?" asked Mikan.

Natsume ignored her question, instead, "What are going to do when you find out his name?"

"Thank him? I don't know!" she replied.

"That's all?" he asked again.

"Yeeess. What else do you want me to say to him?" she asked impatiently.

"You're not going to answer him?" he asked calmly.

"Huh? Answer him?" Mikan thought for a second and remembered what the letter says.

_I like you, Mikan-chan. I've been admiring you since you first came here in the academy. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since but haven't got any courage and confidence in myself. But since I have little confidence now, can you meet me up tomorrow noon behind the gym? I will be waiting for you._

_Your secret admirer._

"Oh, that you mean." Mikan realize.

"So, what?" he asked impatiently.

"So, it's none of your business Natsume." Mikan calmly answered.

"What? Are you?"he asked furiously.

"As I said Natsume, IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mikan response, angrily.

"It IS my business!" shouted Natsume.

"IT'S NOT!" Mikan shouted back.

"The hell IT IS.!" Natsume shouted furiously.

"Oh yeah? Tell me ONE good reason why it IS your business." Mikan exclaimed. Natsume leaned his face closer to Mikan's angry face. "What?" Mikan asked angrily when he stayed quiet, and just looked at her.

"Because YOU ARE MINE!" Natsume snarled, with a very possessive tone.

Mikan blushed which made her face even redder than before. She wanted to believe him, she wants to! But who is she kidding? Natsume's always teases her, he probably teases her now. She pushed his chest without any forced, "Stop saying that." she calmly said, as she lowered her hair, hiding her eyes under her bangs. "Stop saying I'm yours. You don't own me. You're not my mother or my father to tell what to do! Just stop confusing ME!" Mikan cried at the last word, as tear streaming down on her beautiful face. Natsume look like he'd been hit by a truck, his eyes widened. He stepped back and stared at her. For the first time ever since Mikan's been with Natsume, this was the first time she saw Natsume's hurt face. She knew then. She knew she went over board and hurt him. "Natsume." Natsume looked away and throw the paper-which is crumbled- at her. Mikan didn't even bother to catch but instead walked to wards him. She tried to put one hand on his shoulder "Natsume, gom-" but he just shrugged her off and darted towards her door. Mikan ran in front of him and blocked him. "No!" Mikan protested.

"Move!" said Natsume menacingly.

Mikan flinched but didn't move. "No! I didn't mean what said. I'm angry that's wh-"

"Don't bother to explain. You're right, I'm no-one to you. Now MOVE." he gave her a death glare.

Mikan stayed at her placed, "No! That's not true! I'm angry that's why said those!" Natsume just continued looking at her, so she continued. "I'm so sorry Natsume. Hontou gomenasai." Mikan bowed in 90 degree. Tears starts forming in her eyes,

As if wind passed through Natsume, his anger and hurt just vanished as Mikan said the last two words, and looked at her calmly. He walked towards her, Mikan closed her tightly praying Natsume won't ignore her. But instead, she was startled when Natsume lifted her chin and let her looked at him, tears were start flow down on her face. "Don't, you look stupid." he said calmly. Mikan sniffed and cried, putting her arms around Natsume, hugging him tightly. "Gomene Natsume. Gomene!" cried Mikan. Natsume just stayed quiet and let her hug him. After a few minutes of crying, she broke the hug, but remain her arms around his neck, and stared at him. "So, are we okay now?" asked Mikan like a child.

Natsume wiped her tears with his left thumb, while his other hand was resting at Mikan's waist. When he wiped all of Mikan's tears, he cupped her faced with his left hand and looked at her intensely. "No." he replied.

Mikan pouted, not noticing her arms are still around his neck or Natsume's hand on her waist and cheek. "Mou, do still want to know my answer?" asked Mikan cutely.

"Hn." Natsume respond, still staring at her intensely.

Mikan pouted again, "Fine. If it's the only way to make you stop being grumpy." Natsume wanted to smile but hold it. "No. There, are you happy Mr. Grumpy?" she asked jokingly, as she tugged him which she only now realize that her arms are still around his neck. Her eyes widened and blushed.

Before she could remove her arms around him, Natsume replied, "Yes." and kissed her, making her step back and hit the door by her back. At first, the kiss was pure and innocent, just a peck, no tongue involve. But something made Natsume lose control which turned the kiss more deep and passionate, which made Mikan moaned.

At first, Mikan hesitate, unsure if she'll kiss him back, but something inside her snapped and willingly kissed him back, which is this time, Natsume was the one who moaned. Mikan's mouth softly parting under his, then parted more on a cry of surprise. Natsume's hand shifted from her waist to her back and stayed there, while his other hand remain oh her cheek.

All of Natsume's attention and focus was on her mouth, his lips moving on hers with hunger and passion, and his tongue sliding in and dancing with hers.

Mikan sighed into the kiss, she unconsciously allowed herself to be swept up on his hunger and pressed herself against him, her arms still around his neck. Mikan felt something poking her stomach but ignored it and continues kissing Natsume.

Natsume pinned Mikan more against the door with his body and unconsciously crushing his chest into Mikan's in effort to get closer still. He nibbled and sucked her lower lips to which Mikan moaned hotly in respond.

After very long HOT minutes, Natsume broke the kiss to let Mikan get some air. Mikan gasped for an air, while Natsume nuzzled at her neck and licking, biting, and sucking it at the same time as he stayed leaning at her. After a catching his breath, "I'm impress." Natsume looked at her. "That was much better than the last time." he smirked.

Mikan blushed ferociously, and before she can explode at him, "Nii-chan?" Yo-chan was in a sitting position and staring at both them with his wide eyes. Both Mikan and Natsume looked at him in horror.

_Oh no!_

_Fuck!_ ,they thought unison.

* * *

Just to tell everyone that this story is a long long story.

I hope everyone can wait patiently for my updates.

Well, what you think?..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU!


	13. Mikan and Miku

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

* * *

**SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Next morning, Mikan went to Hotaru's room in bad mood. Last night was the worst night ever for Mikan, well maybe except the kiss they both shared, but the part where they were caught kissing each other endlessly. Mikan blushed at that thought, _Natsume no baka, why does he have to say that Yo-chan?_ she thought, embarrassingly.

* * *

**Mikan's flashback after the incident last night**

"Nii-chan, why are kissing busu-nee?" pointed Yo-chan to Mikan.

"Busu?" Mikan was dumbfounded and cried quietly in a waterfall style.

Natsume sat down beside Yo-chan and patted his head. "Go to sleep. I'll tell you when you get older." Natsume said, placidly.

"Iie, I want to know why you kiss her." Yo-chan pointed at Mikan again as if accusing her something. Natsume stayed quiet and just stared at Yo-chan who was staring back at him unemotionally the same with Natsume. Mikan, who also wanted to know why, glanced at Natsume. "Why did you kiss kaa-san, tou-san?" he asked quietly, enough for Mikan not to hear. Natsume looked back at Mikan, who was still standing by the door, and raised a brow. Mikan startled, blushed and looked away from him. Natsume looked back at the Ghost Manipulator alice boy and sighed. He leaned to Yo-chan's ear and whispered something. Mikan glanced back at them wondering, what is Natsume's whispering. As soon as Natsume finish what he was saying, Yo-chan narrowed his and looked back at Natsume, smiled when Natsume nodded, then looked back at Mikan and scowl. Mikan was very curious at what Natsume said to Yo-chan, but when Yo-chan scowl at her, maybe she doesn't want to know.

"Go to sleep." ordered Natsume. Yo-chan quietly did what Natsume said and went back to sleep as if nothing happened. Natsume glanced at Mikan who was staring at him suspiciously. "What?" she asked.

"Betsuni." she replied and went to her closet to get something.

When Mikan faced towards Natsume, he noticed what she took. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, as Mikan lay down her spare futon on the floor.

"Preparing myself to sleep, what else? Since you TWO decided to sleep here." she said calmly, but Natsume hinted a bit of anger in her voice.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied. Natsume raised a brow and stared at her. "I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi." With that, Mikan lay down and turned her back to Natsume.

Natsume frowned, "Are you that curious at what I said to Youichi?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. So shut up and go away." she replied.

Natsume grinned to himself, "Are you sure? To me, it looks like yo-"

"I told you I'm not! Just don't bother me! I'm tired and I want to sleep." she said, annoyed, and cover her with the futon.

Natsume frowned again, "Why don't you sleep here? It's your own bed after all." Natsume stated, but didn't get answer. "Oi." Nothing. "Oi, baka." Nothing. He frowned even more. "Oi, panda." Nothing. "Fine. Suit yourself. Just don't blame me when get sick." he said irritated and lay down. After 30 minutes, Natsume can't take it anymore. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep here?" he asked quietly.

"No." she replied. "E-Even if y-your th-the las-last per-person on e-earth, I wi-will ne-never sleep wi-with you. O-Only if Tsu-Tsubasa-se-senpai, o-or To-Tono-se-senpai o-or Na-Narumi-se-sensei i-is o-on th-the be-bed." Mikan chattered her teeth.

Natsume quickly got up as he heard the three names he hate soo much. "You'd rather sleep with them?" he asked incredulously, to which Mikan nodded. All the anger, jealousy and possessiveness, begun to build up again inside of Natsume as he, growled and quickly lay down beside Mikan and made her turn to look at him.

"Nat-Natsume! What are you doing?" Mikan was surprised when she felt his arm around her and blushed. "Let go of me!" Mikan tried to push Natsume's arms but Natsume wouldn't budge.

When Mikan accidentally touched Natsume's feet, he flinched. "What the hell! You're freezing!" Natsume said as he held her tighter.

"Mou, try sleeping on the floor without having your Alice." she said angrily, but slowly, she couldn't resist warm and tempting body heat of Natsume.

Natsume felt Mikan's body wasn't shaking anymore. "Warm?" he asked softly. Mikan nodded in response. But he noticed her feet aren't. "Put your feet onto mine." ordered Natsume.

"Okay." Mikan respond. But Natsume clasped her legs between his. "Natsume?" which startled Mikan.

"Be quiet and go to sleep."

"Demo-"

"Go to sleep." he ordered again.

Mikan nodded and cuddled herself more into Natsume's arms. She could smell the cool and minty scent of Natsume. She nuzzled her face onto his chest, smelling him breathlessly. On the other hand, Natsume was also intoxicated by Mikan's scent. Her sweet strawberry scent filled his nose as if he was surrounded by strawberries. And together, they went off to lala land.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Mikan smiled as she can still feel the warmth lingering all over her body. As Mikan reached Hotaru's room and knocked, the door quickly opened, revealing her purple-eyed best friend who has eye bags under her eyes.

"You're early." the blackmailing queen stated as she glanced back at her alarm clock that shows it's only 6:30 in the morning.

Mikan smiled widely, "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Hotaru stared at her idiotic so-called best friend for a moment, "No." she replied emotionless.

Mikan pouted, "Mou Hotaru, you meanie." with a puppy eyes, but Hotaru just rolled her eyes and walked back in her triple star room. Mikan followed her best friend like a dog with its ears bent a little. Mikan looked around the room and saw all her best friend's invention scattered around all over the places.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan." greeted her robotic twin as she smiled identically like hers. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Oh, Good morning Amanatsu." smiled Mikan cheerfully to her other self. "Uhmm, can I have hot chocolate?" she requested as Amanatsu bowed and headed to Hotaru's small kitchen. Mikan then glanced back at Hotaru, "Ne Hotaru, why do you have eye bags? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Let's just say, we were spying on someone." Hotaru smirked as she prefers her uniform.

"Mou Hotaru, did you drag Ruka-pyon onto one of your spying again?" Mikan asked.

"I didn't drag him. He volunteered himself." Hotaru replied.

"That's because you blackmailed him." Mikan pouted.

"Never thought I'd say this but," Hotaru looked back at Mikan, "you're getting smarter." she smirked to which Mikan frowned. "I'm taking a shower. Don't make yourself at home." Mikan sweat dropped. "And DON"T touch anything or else." she threatened.

Mikan sighed. "Please don't get mad at Hotaru-chan." Amanatsu said as she gave Mikan her chocolate drink. "She's grumpy because she's just tired." she smiled apologetically.

Mikan took a sip of her hot chocolate, "I'm not mad Amanatsu. I won't ever get mad at Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily. Amanatsu smiled at Mikan, "Do you know who she spied to?" Mikan asked.

Amanatsu shook her robotic head, "Sorry. But I'm hundred per cent sure, she's spyi-"

"Amanatsu." glared Hotaru at her bathroom door. Amanatsu sweats dropped and laugh nervously before she starts cleaning her master's messy bedroom.

"That's so mean Hotaru. You don't have to glare at her like that." Mikan pouted again.

"Shut up." Hotaru ordered to which Mikan obeyed.

While Hotaru changed her clothes, Mikan quietly drink her hot chocolate and waited at her best friend.

Hotaru glanced at her very-surprising-quiet best friend on her bed who was staring at her empty cup. She would usually blab non-stop about something boring and Hotaru would use her baka gun to stop her. But today was different. "Tell me." Hotaru required as she sat down opposite her.

Mikan, who was taken surprised by her best friend's demand, startled. "Tell you what?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"About your dream last night." Hotaru said, toneless. When Mikan starts to protests, "Or would you rather want me to force you into saying them?" she took out her Horse Hoof Glove and her Deer Hoof Glove which is both place in her two hands.

Mikan sweat dropped, "But Hotaru, it's scary. I don't want to remember it again." Mikan whined, as she looked nervously down at the cup she's holding.

Hotaru never saw Mikan distressed like this before, which made her worry more at her though it's showing on her passive face. "We won't talk about it again after this." Hotaru promised her, her passive face became soft as she leaned down and touched her hand.

"Okay. But don't laugh or say its stupid, okay?" Mikan asked as she tightened her grip at Hotaru's hand. Hotaru nodded her head softly. Mikan placed the cup at Hotaru's bedside table and took a deep breath. Mikan started telling her about her dream, "At first, my dream started when I was very young. It was way before we met…."

* * *

**Flashback on Mikan's dream**

A six-years-old Mikan was happily skipping at what she found her new 'favorite place'. It was a big and beautiful meadow that was located at the centre of a forest, where she and her grandpa walked by every time they go for adventures. Her grandpa might be old but he moved like he's in his twenties.

The meadow was surrounded by lots and different kinds of flowers. There was a small lake in the middle of the meadow and a beautiful Sakura tree just beside the lake. She looked up in the skies; it was bright and beautiful blue sky with all different kinds of clouds. As the wind blew passed by her, each of the flowers' scents made little Mikan closed her beautiful chocolate hazel eyes and hummed her favorite song.

_yume no tsubomi hiraku _

_mabushii sora wo aogi_

_mune ippai hirogaru _

_yasashii kaori_

_kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU_

_kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_daisuki da yo sasayaitara_

_sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana_

_hazukashikute utsumuiteta_

_watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

Little Mikan ran around the field with her eyes closed and a smile plastered in her face. She was running around without paying attention where she was going, thinking since nobody's here but her, until she tripped onto something/someone. "Itai! I'm sorry!" little Mikan cried as she rubbed her butt.

"What the! Watch where you're going bitch!" snapped the person who little Mikan tripped into.

Mikan looked at the person in front of her, but was shocked when she saw herself looking back at her with the same expression. "Who are you?" they asked unison and both became startled. The two Mikan got up without blinking at each other. They both stared at each other; she looked the same age as Mikan, the auburn hair with the same pig tails, the same perky nose, small pink lips, her chubby cheeks…but the eyes were different from hers. As Mikan have hazel eyes, the girl in front of her has wild amber eyes just like a wild leopard waiting for his prey. The girl jumped away the moment she felt Mikan shift and made a defending position as if she was about to attacked by the girl in front of her.

"Who are you? Tell me your name? Who do you work for and what's your Alice?" demand the girl as she glared at Mikan icily.

Little Mikan was confused at what the girl's talking about, but thought the girl wants to play with her. She smiled widely at the girl and offered her hand. "Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan." Mikan cheerfully introduced herself. "What's yours?"

"Don't play dumb on me! Who are you, bitch?"

Little Mikan putted her hands at her hips and pouted cutely, "Mou, my name is Mikan. M-I-K-A-N!"

The other Mikan stared at her for a moment and felt that she's no threat. She relaxed herself and stood up properly. She walked towards little Mikan and grab her shirt, "Who the fuck are you? Why do you have the same face as me?" she asked furiously. Little Mikan got scared and cried loudly. The girl was surprise, she released Mikan's shirt and stepped back. "Wha-What are you doing? St-Stop that!" The girl shouted panicky which made Mikan cried harder.

The girl closed her eyes, clam down and took a deep breath and after a few seconds Mikan calmed down and stopped crying. The other Mikan then opened her eyes again, "Finish crying?" she asked irritated.

Mikan hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. "What happened? Suddenly I felt no fear, it's like someone took away my fear."

"It's one of my Alice." said the girl arrogantly.

"Alice? What's that?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You honestly don't know what's an Alice is?" the girl asked, as Mikan shook her head. "Alice, hmm," the girl thought for a second, "wait, how do I know you're not going to blab this to other people? How can I trust you?"

Little Mikan thought for a minute, but the girl had an idea before her. "I know! Blood oath." the girl smiled evilly.

Little Mikan looked at her incredulously, "Wha-?

Before little Mikan can ask her a question, her other self quickly grabbed her hand and cut it with a blade that came from the girl's back. "ITAI!" Mikan cried. "What are doing? Are you crazy?" Mikan yelled as she pulled her hand and clutched it.

Her other-self ignored her and cut her own palm, "Stopped being a whiny." she said in a bored tone. She pulled Mikan's hand again and placed her own hand to Mikan.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked confusedly, but the girl didn't respond.

The girl closes their hands together for a second and pulled away. "There, that should do it." she muttered. She wiped the blood in her hand on her black shirt.

Mikan sniffed as she looked at her bleeding hand. She then looked at the hand of the other girl to see that it's already healed. Her eyes widened, "Your hand! It's already healed! How did you do that?" Mikan asked accusingly.

"Alice." the girl stated. "Give me your hand."

Mikan backed away and pulled her hand to her chest. "Wh-Why? Are you going to hurt me again?"

"Baka, I won't." the girl rolled her eyes. "Do you want to heal me your hand or not?" she asked annoyed.

Mikan gave a few thought then gave in and hand out her hand towards her other-self. The girl just looked at little Mikan's hand. When Mikan was about to ask why she's staring at her wound, she felt a sting in her wound. She narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe at what she's seeing. She can see her wound closing and repairing itself, right in front of her eyes. "Wooooooooww!" Mikan said amusedly as she stared at her own hand, closing it and opening it again. "That's incredible! It's like magic! How?"

"I told you, ALICE!" the girl shouted angrily, but Mikan wasn't listening to her and only smiling goofily at her hand. The girl sighed, frustrated at Mikan like she gives up.

"This is wonderful! YOU'RE wonderful!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"Most people say, alices are gift from God, some says when you have an alice it means you're special. Heh, gifts and special my fucking ass!" Mikan flinched when her other-self cursed menacingly. "This," the looked at her hand, "this isn't fucking gift, it's a curse! A curse you're born with! What's so special about this when this 'gift' makes people become afraid of you, see and treated you as a monster! Or a 'gift' that let you be taken from your family?" the said, frustrated and furious. "You see," Mikan was taken back when the other girl looked at her menacingly, "children like you are so fucking lucky that you're normal. I always envy people like you. Each year, we moved town to town to accept for who we are. But noo, each fucking year is the same! Glaring at us, giving us the cold shoulder, talking behind our backs, it's fucking frustrating! I always watched other children playing in front of our house with their disgusting smile plastered on their faces. No one even bothers to knock on our house and invite me to play!" the girl calmed down a little. "That's why; when I found this place I always come here. This is the only place where I can feel myself as a normal person. But it seems that I won't be here anymore by myself seeing that you found this place too." the girl smirked at lithe Mikan, but the hatred in her eyes are too visible.

Mikan cried hysterically, which made the girl startled, thinking what did she do or say to make her cry. When she was about to ask her what's wrong, Mikan ran towards her and hug her tightly. The girl was completely taken by surprise when stood on her place and froze as Mikan gave her a tight hug. "From now on, I'll be your best friend!" Mikan exclaimed when she let her other-self go. The other girl widened her eyes, she was again, taken by surprised by little Mikan's words. She expects her to run away and scream like all the other children do, _But this_, she thought, it's different from before.

The girl raised a brow, "Best friend? We've only met 15 minutes ago and now we're best friend?" she asked amusedly, though she likes the word 'best friend' in her tongue.

"So? Best friends are supposed to be telling each other their BIGGEST secret, and you told me yours. I heard that from other children." Mikan wiped her tears and smiled widely, "So now, we're best friend!"

The girl stared at little Mikan, "I don't know," Mikan pouted, "I'm quite possessive when it comes to things that are precious to me." the girl smirked playfully.

"I don't care! So do we have a deal?" Mikan stretched her arms towards her.

The other Mikan stared at little Mikan, thought for a second, and finally accepted it. "Deal." And for the first time in other Mikan's life, she smiled.

"You're more beautiful when you smile." Mikan complimented her other-self.

"I know." replied the girl arrogantly, to which Mikan sweat dropped.

"Do you want to go to my house?" asked the girl nervously, thinking she might rejected her.

But to her surprise, she didn't. "Really? Sure!" Mikan happily replied as the girl, rolled her eyes.

As they started to walk, something hit Mikan, "Uhmm, what's your name by the way?" she asked as she laugh nervously.

The girl sweat dropped, _This girl is a baka_, she thought and smiled to herself.

"Fujisaki Miku," Three men with black suit who appeared out of nowhere, looked at little Mikan. "you are order to come with us." The first man said and grab Mikan's wrist.

As Mikan began to panicked, the so-called Miku, stands in front of Mikan and pushed the guy who was holding Mikan, in a full force making him flew meters away from them. "Don't you fucking dare touch her." Miku said, menacingly.

"What the?" Two of the men said in unison and looked at her, startled. They both looked at Miku then to Mikan, again and again. "I don't know what kind of games you're playing little girl, but I'd say you're the real Fujisaki Miku." the second guy said, as she tried to grab her, but luckily, the man's legs started to freeze, covering his legs in ice, distracting him. "The fuck? Shun, get the girl behind her!" he ordered as the behind Miku and Mikan, grab Mikan.

"No!" Miku shouted.

"Kyaah! Let go of me! Let go! Help! Help me Miku-chan!" Mikan cried, closing her eyes.

"Damn you! Let my FRIEND go! Let her fucking go!" Miku shouted, as it began to get cold, then it snowed, then a blizzard came in and swept the guy who's holding Mikan. Mikan opened her eyes to see, that she's near a cliff that seems to be thousands meters from below. She didn't know where the cliff came from or the snow and blizzard.

"The fuck?" the second guy cursed. "Hachiro! Why the fuck did you teleported us in the fucking place?" he said to the guy, who was first thrown away.

"It's not that I planned this Goro!" Hachiro shouted back, irritated.

"You two shut up! We're here in a mission!" Shun shouted from where he was thrown out. The two guys became silent. Shun then walked towards Mikan where she was standing, shakily.

"Don-"

"Not so fast little girl, if you want to save your little friend from falling off the cliff, get my buddy out of those fucking ice." Hachiro said, as he smirked at her.

Miku growled, her amber eyes became dark as ever. "Don't you dare fucking touch her!" She then heard Mikan shouted her name.

"Miku-chan!" Mikan shouted desperately.

"She won't save you little girl. No one will." Shun said, as he smiled at her maliciously. "No one will save you when you fall."

Mikan stepped back again when he approached her. "No, you're wrong! Miku-chan will save me! She's my best friend!" Mikan cried, as tears streaming rapidly from her face.

Shun laughed loudly like a psycho, "Wanna bet little girl?"

Mikan stopped at the very edge of the cliff. She looked at Miku from the distance who was fighting the two guys. _Miku-chan_, Mikan plea in her thought. As if Miku heard her plea, she looked at Mikan and snarled furiously.

Shun stopped laughing and stomped forward, taken Mikan by surprise, she accidentally step backwards and making herself fall from the cliff.

"Kyaaahh!"

"Noooo!"

**End of Flashback/Mikan's dream.**

* * *

Sorry guys for making this chapter very very long..  
I didn't know it was this long..  
hahaha..  
anyways, just want to tell you all again that this will be a long story..  
I know some of you are waiting for the M part but all I can say is that..  
I hope you can all wait patiently.. =]]  
I'm still trying to arrange the story in my mind..  
whether I put this here or remove this and that..  
I'm really really sorry..  
but I still hope you'll all wait for my new updates.. =]  
ANYWAYS

what you think?..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU! =]


	14. Misaki's real feelings towards Tsubasa

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

* * *

**SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?**

* * *

Chapter 14

Mikan shivered, "Then I heard Natsume's voice calling my name, that's when I woke up." Mikan whimpered. She looked at Hotaru with troubled eyes and holds her hands, "Ne Hotaru, don't tell anyone okay? Not even Natsume." Mikan begged.

Hotaru nodded her head, speechless at what Mikan just told her.

Mikan smiled at Hotaru, but still, her eyes are still troubled. "Arigatou!"

* * *

Days have passed, and it's the day of the Alice Dance. Two week ago, students and also the staffs in the academy was busy preparing for their stalls and stuff. But after two weeks, all students and the stuffs are busy preparing for the Last Dance. Students and teachers are working hard together to make this event memorable and successful like all the passed years. Except of course, to all DA class and their supervisor who thought this week was only a waste of time.

One pair of crimson eyes stared at the students who are running around from to there, from the thick branch of the tree. Though Natsume won't admit it to himself, he had a lot of fun during the Alice Festival. Especially, two weeks of being with Mikan all the time. If it wasn't for Youichi, he would be grumpy all throughout the festival. He leaned back comfortably and closed his eyes, reminiscing what had happened during the Alice Festival, immediately snapped them open when he sensed someone was watching him.

"What do you want, Persona?" Natsume asked, toneless.

Persona smiled wickedly and stepped out from the darkness. "Your senses are improving a lot, I'm impressed." Natsume just stared at him emotionless. "How's your week, Natsume-kun?" When Natsume didn't respond, he continued. "I bet you're having fun, especially with that annoying brat." Persona spat at the last word, making Natsume angry. Sensing the anger towards Natsume, his wicked smile disappeared. "Know your place, my little Kuro Neko. "I'm sure we don't want anything bad to happen at her, do we?" Persona said calmly, so calm, that you can almost hear the icy tone in his voice.

Natsume became more furious, "I know! You don't have to remind me!" he spat.

Persona raised a brow, though it was hidden behind his mask. "Really? Then I'm guessing you're not going to participate at their stupid dance." Persona said, as he faded away from him through the bushes.

Natsume, who's very irritated at Persona, burned the bushes where he faded away. He already knows that, but knowing Mikan, she'll probably look for him anyway when she notices he's nowhere to be seen. And when she does, she'll start pestering him to dance with her, which he probably would just to make her stop. Natsume became more irritated and ruffled his raven hair before jumping down from the tree.  
Tonight is gonna be hell of a night, and he doesn't like it, not even a single bit. He might have to lock his polka dots and tie her away from him in secure secluded place, where no one, not even one person will hear her screams. Natsume paused. _That's not a bad idea_, he thought and smirked. Yes. Tonight is gonna be one hell of a night, and he's fully participating to it. But first, he has to find a secure secluded place.

On the other hand, Mikan suddenly shivered and stopped what's she's doing. "You okay, Mikan-chan?" Inchou asked, as he prepared some decorations.

"Hai! I just suddenly shivered without any reasons.' Mikan answered as she rubbed her arms.

Inchou looked at her confusedly, wondering why she shivered in the middle of summer. "Maybe someone was thinking of you or mentioned your name." Inchou suggested.

""Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan asked, as she looked at him puzzled.

"You don't know?" Inchou asked.

"Know what?" Mikan asked back.

"Hmm, how do I put this," Inchou stopped at what he was doing and think, "People says that when you felt a sudden cold or shivered all of a sudden, it means someone was thinking of you or mentioning your name." Inchou explained.

"Really?" Mikan brightly smiled with stars in her eyes.

Inchou nodded, "But other says, it means that a ghost touched you or passed by you." Inchou continued.

"Re-Really?" Mikan asked nervously, to which Inchou nodded his head. With blink of an eye, Mikan launched onto Inchou's arms, hugging him. "Noo! I don't want that!" Mikan cried.

Inchou sweat dropped, forgetting Mikan was totally scared of ghosts. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, I'm sure someone was just thinking of you. It might not be a ghost, plus, we're in the middle of summer, ghost don't appear in summer, right?" Inchou lied, but that's just reassuring Mikan.

"Yeah! You're right! Ghost don't appear in summer." Inchou sweat dropped again. _I can't believe she bought it_, he thought. "Someone was just thinking of me, right?"

"H-Hai! But I wonder who was thinking of you?" Inchou asked, asked and think which made Mikan think also.

"I know!' Mikan exclaimed, "It's Hotaru! I'm very sure it's Hotaru!" Mikan said, with a happy face. Inchou just agreed with, but he couldn't help but think of Natsume not Hotaru, since Hotaru was just a meter away from them. But what Inchou didn't know was, Mikan was thinking exactly like him. The image of Natsume was the first thing that pops out in her head, not Hotaru. But she rid of that thought and thought of Hotaru instead.

* * *

After the preparation, each student went to their respective rooms and change to their dance outfit. "Mou, why do I have to go here, Misaki-senpai?" Mikan asked as she put on her angel dress. Since she's still in elementary, she still wares the same type of outfit like last year. Mikan was told to go to her senpai's room with her dress, after he took a bath.

"Cause I want to make you more beautiful tonight!" Misaki-senpai said and helped Mikan to put on her dress. Misaki was already finished fixing herself and in her fairy dress, before Mikan arrive at her room.

"But Misaki-senpai, Hotaru can help me." Mikan sulked as Misaki-senpai help her tying the laced on her dress at her back.

"Eh? Hotaru didn't tell you she's going to be late? Mou, it is why you're here Mikan-chan." Misaki turned Mikan to look at her, who was frowning.

"Mou, Hotaru didn't tell me anything!" Mikan pouted.

Misaki sighed, "It doesn't matter if she told you or not, as long as you are here, it's fine." she said and grab her brush by the mirror behind Mikan.

Mikan turned around and looked at her senpai in the mirror. "Did she tell you why she's going too be late?" Mikan asked and sat down on the chair.

"Nope, she just told me, 'I'm going to be late, take care of the bake.'" Misaki said as she imitates Hotaru's voice.

Mikan pouted at her last word. Jeez, so many people called her that name, if one more person called her that, she swears she's going to change her name into BAKA. That way, she'll feel less insulted.

"Now let's start fixing your hair."

"I forgot my ribbons at my room." Mikan scowled.

"Good. We don't need your ribbons. This night, let's change your hairstyle and put your hair down." Misaki smiled at her through the mirror. "It'll look good on you." as Misaki pinched Mikan's cheek.

Mikan then suddenly remember, exactly the same words as her last year. She blushed at that memory, when Natsume looked at her and hold her hair gently. Before, she didn't know what or how she would feel when Natsume said those words, but remembering now she knows the answer. She also remembers that she told him she's going to make and give him her alice stone when became strong, but only got rejected. But she doesn't care because; Natsume is the only one that she can help with her alice. Mikan smiled to herself.

"What's wrong Mikan? Did I pinch your cheek that hard?" Misaki-senpai asked as she touches Mikan's blushing face. Mikan shook her head and looked at the mirror and- whoa! Her face was all flushed. "Then what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Misaki-senpai asked worriedly to which Mikan her head again. "Then what's-" Misaki paused then looked at Mikan in the mirror with a smug on her face. "Don't tell me, someone already said you that?" she asked teasingly. Mikan blushed even harder and narrowed her eyes as she looked at her senpai. "So silence mean yes? I wonder who told you that?" she teased again making Mikan's pulse go erratic. Misaki watched her lithe kouhai in amused as she breathed rapidly. Misaki wondered if she went too far at her teaser, _Nah_, she thought, _just a little more_. "It's Natsume isn't?" Misaki teased evilly. And with that, Mikan's face went ferociously dark red and exploded like a volcano, well not literally, but closes enough. Smokes coming out from her nose and ears; her heart continuously pulse rapidly and her head began spinning. Misaki burst out laughing as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mi-Misaki-senpai! You're so mean!" Mikan stuttered while still blushing very hard.

"Gomen gomen Mikan-chan. I just want to know how will you react." Misaki stop laughing but giggled while wiping her tears. "Now, let's start fixing your hair so we can go already. We don't want to be late and miss all the fun." Misaki grinned. Mikan took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still red but not that worst anymore.

After 30 minutes, the two girls stared at themselves in the mirror, pleased at what they see. As Mikan stared at herself, she isn't narcissist or has a huge ego or anything but, _I look so pretty_, she thought and smiled. Her hair was braided on either side of her ear and rest of her auburn hair was down. Glancing beside her through the mirror, she stared at her senpai. If she Mikan think she's pretty, her senpai is beautiful. Her hair was just like her, braided on either side of her ear but, pull her hair up in a tight bun. Her senpai's hair grew longer during the year which is now just below her shoulder. She then noticed her hairpin, "Ne senpai, is that the hairpin from last year?" Mikan asked.

Misaki looked at the hairpin through the mirror and touched it gently. "Yup, also the year before, also the year before of that year, and so on. Come to think of it. I always wear this every Alice Dance." Misaki chuckled.

"Did someone give it you?" Mikan asked.

Misaki nodded and smiled, "That monkey gave it to me on my first Alice Dance." Although she acted like it was nothing to her, her expression gave it away.

"Ne senpai, I know it's none of my business but, exactly HOW do you feel about Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked curiously.

Misaki turned to her side and looked at Mikan, "Exactly, how do YOU about Natsume?" Misaki asked back.

Mikan blushed, "Mou senpai, we're not talking about me and Natsume. We're talking about you and Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan pouted but looked away because of her blushed.

"If you already know EXACTLY how you about Natsume and truly understands it, then it's the same with Tsubasa." Misaki replied with a grinned and patted her hair.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, before can say a word, someone knocked on her senpai's door. "Misaki, Misaki? Are done yet?" Tsubasa asked.

Misaki giggled, "Speaking of the monkey, here's our chauffer." Misaki whispered and winked at her. Another knock came on her door, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Mou!" Misaki said, irritated and opened her door. "Have you heard the word "'Patience'?' Misaki asked, annoyed.

"Uhhh, let me see." Tsubasa looked at her hand imaginably, "Nope, there's no such thing in my dictionary." he grinned towards her. Misaki closed her eyes, annoyed. "Have you heard the word "Hurry up'?" Tsubasa retorted.

Mikan watched her senpai as they bicker and throw insults at each other. _They really look like a married couple_, Mikan smiled at that thought. Mikan walked towards them to stop their bickering.

Tsubasa saw her and smiled, "Looking good, chibi." Tsubasa acclaimed. "I think my heart sops beating." he teased as he hit chest.

Mikan laughed and blushed, "Arigatou, senpai. But, I think we both know that Misaki-senpai is more beautiful than I am." Mikan teased.

Tsubasa looked at Misaki, who blushed and looked away, then glanced at her hairpin and back at her. "I don't know squirt, I think you're much beautiful." he smiled as he looked at the girl in front of her tenderly. Mikan didn't understand why, but the gaze her Tsubasa-senpai's giving on Misaki was filled with pure softness.

"Wow, I'm hurt." Misaki placed her hand on her chest. "I didn't know you're such a pedophile, Tsubasa. Since when?" Misaki teased as laughter filled in her voice.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes, "Pedophile? What's that, senpai?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You don't want to know, chibi." Tsubasa sighed. "C'mon, we're going to be late." he continued as he starts to walking, shaking his head.

Mikan stepped outside her senpai's room and looked at her, which Misaki just smiled and winked at her as she closed the door behind her.

As the two girls catch up at Tsubasa, "Don't you ever mention what you've said to anyone, Misaki," Tsubasa said quietly, enough for Mikan to hear, and looked at her. "Or else, everyone will know my secret." he teased and winked at her.

Misaki burst out laughing and hit his arm. As Mikan watch them, she felt a ping in her chest. Jealousy? Maybe, and then thought of Natsume. She sighed in her thought, all she did with Natsume was fought or not bicker and throw insults at each other not in a playful way, like her two senpai. Although whenever she's troubled into something, Natsume help her by making it go away unconsciously.

"Ne Mikan-chan, you became quite. That's not like you. Are you thinking of something," Misaki looked at her, "Or someone?" she teased.

Mikan snapped in her thought at her senpai's last word, and shook her head. Tsubasa glanced at her. "I-It's nothing!" Mikan laughed nervously. "I just can't wait to dance with everyone. Ne Tsubasa-senpai, you're going to dance with me later right?" Mikan asked.

"Always squirt." Tsubasa replied. "Sooo, made up your mind who are you going to dance with during the last dance later on?" Tsubasa teased, as Mikan blushed.

Actually, she hadn't decided yet, either Hotaru or Natsume. It's not that she believe at the rumors that whoever you dance with at the last dance, you'll be together forever. And even if she believes in those rumors, she knows that she'll be with Hotaru forever, but with Natsume?

"Tsubasa, I think we both know who she will ask to dance with this year." Misaki teased.

"Who? Hotaru?|" Tsubasa joked, but only got hit my Misaki on the head. Tsubasa laughed while Misaki frowned.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called with Nonoko beside her.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" Mikan called back and waved at them. Ne senpai, I'm gonna go to Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. I'll see you later!" Mikan said, as she waved them goodbye, who waved back at her with a smile. Glancing back at them, she saw Tsubasa touched Misaki's hairpin and said something that made her other senpai blushed and smiled at him. _They really look good at each other_, Mikan thought.

"Wow Mikan-chan! You're really pretty! You look good when your hair's down." Nonoko complimented to which Anna agreed when she nodded her head.

"Th-Thanks. You two look pretty also!" Mikan beamed. Mikan glanced around, searching for THAT person but only saw Hotaru walking towards them. "Hotaru? I thought you said you're going to be late?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"I lied." Hotaru responded calmly.

"Ehhh? Why?" Mikan pouted.

Instead of answering, Hotaru grabbed Mikan's wrist and pull her.

"Eh?" Mikan protested. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other, shrugged and just followed them with a confused look.

Hotaru stopped in front of the stage with Mikan beside her and Anna and Nonoko behind them. "Why-"

"You're going to sing." Hotaru demand and let go of Mikan's wrist.

* * *

Sorry I stopped here.  
I just thought that it's too long and yous might get bored.  
hahaha..  
by the way, i saw the review on my last chapter about the song.  
hahaha..  
you'll be seeing/reading more of the song from Shugo Chara..  
since i' also a very big fan of it because of AMU and IKUTO ..  
hahaha..

ANYWAYS

what you think?..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU! =]

P.S.  
PLEASE REVIEW! =]


	15. Last Dance part I

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

* * *

**SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?**

* * *

Chapter 15

"WHAT?" Mikan shouted at her childhood best friend.

"Baka, don't scream so loud, you're going to waste your voice." Hotaru said coldly.

"Bu-But," Mikan protests.

"Baka, we don't have a choice. The band that'll be playing tonight had some problems and going to be late. Plus, I already told Narumi-sensei you're going to sing few songs before they arrive. You'll act as a substitute for a moment. Though you're a baka, you have a great voice." Hotaru said quietly.

"Bu-But, " Mikan's eyes began to teared.

"To make you feel less nervous, I'll sing with you. You only have to sing two songs, that's all." Hotaru smiled softly.

"Really?" Mikan's eyes widened. "Really really REALLY?" Mikan cheered up making her eyes sparkles like a thousands of stars.

Hotaru nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't want all the money they given me to be wasted." Hotaru said as rabbit sign appeared in her eyes.

Mikan sweat dropped, _That's what I thought_, Mikan thought.

Anna and Nonoko approached them excitedly, "You two are really going to sing?" Anna asked excitedly. Mikan nodded excitedly.

"Coool, I never heard the two of you sing before. Especially you, Hotaru-chan." Nonoko said excitedly like Anna.

"Oh oh, back in our hometown, we used to sing together in a contest! At first, I didn't like Hotaru before because of her serious attitude," Mikan pouted and looked at Hotaru who glared at her. "But after singing in the contest we've won, I had a great time with, and decided to be her best friend forever!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Awwwww." Anna and Nonoko said unison, as they hold their hands together.

Hotaru glared at both of them then back to Mikan. "Let's stop the chitchat. I just want to get this over with." Hotaru said. "I'm only gonna sing ONE song and that's it. You're on your one, baka."

"Eh? But I thou-" Mikan stopped when Hotaru glared at her again. "Okay." Mikan sulked.

* * *

Narumi-sensei called out Hotaru, "We're ready." she told him.

Narumi-sensei bent down to their level, "I can't believe I'm hearing my lovely students sing for the fir-"

"Let's get on with it gay-sensei." Hotaru stopped him.

Narumi-sensei chuckled, "Hai hai." He looked at Mikan and smiled, "Good luck Mikan-chan, don't get nervous."

Mikan nodded and smiled, "Thank you sensei."

Narumi-sensei stands up in his height and went to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, faculty teacher an-"

"Just get on with it!" one student shout, which cause the whole audience to laugh.

Narumi-sensei sighed, "You kids heard the word 'Patience' before?" Narumi-sensei asked which caused another laughter including the teachers. "Hai hai. Well then, as you know, I will be your MC for the whole night, so please be kind." Jin-Jin sensei looked at him irritated with three ticks on his head. "To start with, I have bad news," students groaned. "Unfortunately, the band that will be playing tonight will be delayed and will arrive later on." Everyone groaned again.

"Eh?"

"That stinks!"

"Oh man!"

"Awww." Everyone began to protests.

"I know, I know. But the good news is, while we PATIENTLY waits for the band to arrive, I have my two lovely students who volunteered to entertain us tonight." Mikan quickly looked at Hotaru in bewildered expression and mouth gaping.

"If you did good tonight, I'll buy you three boxes of Howalons." Hotaru whispered.

Mikan jumped excitedly, "Really?" she asked. _Yosh! I'll give them all a great and awesome performance, since Hotaru promised me to buy three boxes of Howalons_, Mikan thought.

"Let's all give a big welcome to Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru!" Narumi-sensei welcomed his two students. The audience cheered when they heard Mikan's name, they all started to like Mikan because of her cheerful personality. Some of the students gawked when they heard Hotaru's name, especially her big brother, Imai Subaru. All Mikan and Hotaru's classmate were the ones who cheered loudly.

Mikan entered the stage excitedly and smiling at everyone. Behind her, Hotaru walked calmly with the same stoic expression. "Good evening minna!" Mikan greets happily.

All of the students greeted her back excitedly, some whistled at her, including their class.

"Go Mikan-chan!"

"Go Imai!"

"Go Mikan!"

"Mikan! Mikan!"

"Go Sakura!"

"Go Imai!" Cheers were filling the night.

"Everyone! I hope you'll all enjoy!" Mikan shout through her mic. And once again, the crowds cheered.

* * *

As the music starts playing, Mikan noticed the song and remembered the day when they entered a contest back in their old town. She looked at Hotaru and smiled widely when Hotaru looked back at her and smiled. Mikan reached out her right hand to Hotaru, which Hotaru gladly accepted, and hold hands.

_kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de warattara  
sugu ni manekko isshoni waratta ne_

te wo tsunaide aruita michi  
kyou wa futari de kakekkoshiyou  
kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo

sonna kimi no tonari ni iru  
konna chiicha na shiawase wo  
hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo

jidensha de kugurinuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo

* * *

Everyone became silent and went amazed as they narrowed their eyes as soon as they heard the two girls in front of them. They went awe at Mikan's angelic voice and Hotaru's honeyed voice. All of the audiences were all dumbfounded in their places, including the teachers.

Hotaru's brother couldn't believe at what he's seeing and hearing. He really doesn't his own little sister at ALL, he thought.

Two pairs of eyes watched Mikan and Hotaru from a distance; one had a gentle smile on his face and the other, well, nothing at all. The person bore the same expression as he always had.

Mikan looked at the crowd and searched for her certain someone, and found him looking directly at her. Mikan restrained her blushed and smiled at him. As for Hotaru, she was also looking at a certain person, but instead of giving the person a smile, she glared at that person, who sweat dropped.

_utsumuite aruita michi  
kyou wa futari de kakekkoshi you  
ue wo mukimasho donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo_

sonna kimi no tonari ni iru  
konna chiicha na shiawase wo  
hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo

jidensha de kugurinuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de ite ne itsumademo

kenka shita kokoro no kyouri wa  
monosashijya hakarenai  
korae kirezu koboreta namida  
futari de nugui aeba

jidensha de kugurinuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo

kimi to ookkina ookkina koe de waratteku  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo

After the song ended, Hotaru and Mikan gave them a bow, which everyone applauded back. Hotaru quickly exits the stage and stands beside it, watching Mikan from there. "Well then, did everyone enjoyed our song?" Mikan asked, as adrenaline came rushing in through her body. The crowd sang as they said yes. "Ready for another one?" she asked again. The students all agreed at her. "Okay! Music que!" Mikan pointed where the DJ is.

_Jiri jiri to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta__  
__Gira giri to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou__  
__Nemutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete__  
__Kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda_

_Jyugyouchuu sora wo mite__  
__Pokari kuchi wo akeru atama ni__  
__Meichuu shita kamihikouki no messeji_

_Itsumo itsumo waratte te_

_Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi__  
__Donna konnan datte tobikoerareru__  
__Ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne__  
__Kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara__  
__Pika pika no taiyou no you ni_

_Chiri chiri to koboreteku sunadokei mitsumete wa__  
__Kira kira to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou?__  
__Urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki__  
__Omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita_

_Motto motto warau kara_

_Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi__  
__Donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo__  
__Ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne__  
__Ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne__  
__Pika pika no taiyou no you ni_

_Ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi__  
__Donna konnan datte tobikoerareru__  
__Ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne__  
__Kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara__  
__Pika pika no taiyou no you ni_

The students roared in applause as soon as the music ended. "Thank you everyone!" Mikan thanked the audience as she exited the stage with a wave.

Her friends approached Mikan and Hotaru, "Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan!" they all called out.

"That was awesome!" Nonoko cheered. Everyone nodded their head as they agreed.

"Humph! For a baka like you, that was not pretty bad." Permy looked at Mikan. "But, If you ask me, I can do a lot better than that. Ha-ha-ha." She laughed evilly, while everyone sweat dropped.

Mikan looked behind their friends and glanced at Ruka-pyon and Natsume at their table. Ruka-pyon smiled at her then looked at Hotaru. Mikan looked at Natsume, who was scowling at her. _He didn't like it at all_, she thought and sulked at him.

That was what Mikan thought, but Natsume really DID like her performance. No, LOVE it. He was only scowling because the attention of every male student was all in his polka dots. And he doesn't like ONE bit. They were whistling and shouting her name in carefree, which frustrates him so much to the core. He ruffled his hair in annoyance, "Aye you okay, Natsume?" his best friend asked worriedly. "Didn't you like her song?" he continued.

"Hn." Natsume answered, irritated.

"Then what's wrong?" Ruka-pyon asked again.

"Nothing."

Ruka-pyon just looked at his usually calm and composed best friend and sighed, while holding Usagi.

* * *

During the dance, Mikan danced with Ruka-pyon first just like last year, "You two were awesome, Sakura-san." Ruka-pyon smiled.

"Mou Ruka-pyon, how many times do I have to tell not to call me that? It's Mikan, M-I-K-A-N." Ruka-pyon blushed but nodded. "Anyway, thank you!" Mikan smiled and then sulked. "But Natsume didn't like it." Mikan murmured.

"Nope, I don't think so." Mikan looked at him. "Well, he didn't say anything about not liking it." Ruka smiled gently.

"Really?" Mikan lightened up. Ruka nodded and twirl Mikan around. Mikan laughed but then, saw Natsume got up from his seat and walked out. _Party pooper_, she pouted at that thought.

Mikan continuously danced with everyone, after Ruka-pyon, she danced with Tsubasa, after him it was Tono, then Narumi-sensei, then Yuu, then Koko and after Koko, it was Yo-chan's turn. Mikan laughed happily as she danced with everyone. She was holding Yo-chan's in her arms twirling around until Yo-chan pinched both of her cheeks to stop.

As the Last Dance began to start, Mikan became excited as she thought she's going to dance with Hotaru again. But then, "Imai Hotaru's partner is," Narumi-sensei announced, "Nogi Ruka!"

Everyone gaped at the announcement, especially Mikan. "Don't tell me. . ." Ruka blushed furiously,

"Eh? With our Ruka-kun?"

"Nooo! Cool blue sky!"

"The Blackmailer Queen and the animal lover?" everyone whispered at each other.

"Hotaru, why?" Mikan cried in waterfall style, as Hotaru walked towards them.

"Simple. I don't want to dance with you." Hotaru answered. Mikan wailed, "Shut up baka. Ask someone else." Hotaru suggested and faced Ruka beside Mikan. "Let's go bunny boy." Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand, which made him blushed even more.

"But, Hota-"

"Why don't you ask Natsume?" Hotaru suggested without turning her head towards her and just continually drag Ruka.

"He's not eve-"

"H-He told me he's going back to his room earlier." Ruka butted in.

Hotaru then stop and faced her, "There. Go and drag him here. I know you're dying to dance with him." Hotaru smirked.

Mikan blushed, "Am not!" and stomped her foot.

"Suit yourself. Just don't bug us." With that, Hotaru and Ruka headed to the dance floor, leaving Mikan speechless.

"Fine!" Mikan stomped again, exiting from the dance floor.

* * *

Mikan was stomping all the way to Natsume's room, and stopped in front of his door. Mikan remembered what her best friend told her earlier and blushed, _Am not! _she thought angrily, _Well, maybe I did for a bit_. She then took a deep breath and stared at Natsume's door.

Inside of Natsume's room, the owner of the room was lying down on his bed, the moment he arrived. He sighed frustratingly and turned around, _Damn it! This is not what I planned_, he thought angrily. _I can't find a single damn place! I even bothered to look around the whole campus and not even managed to get a single place_. Natsume cursed under his breath frustratingly. As he turned around again, a knock came out from his door.

* * *

Hey! When you noticed that I changed Ruka-pyon to Ruka halfway, that's because I got bored repeating -pyon. Hahahaha..  
Sorry for the bad grammars also.  
The song inserted here by the way, which you all probably know, are 'Shiawase no Niji' and "Pika Pika No Taiyo'

ANYWAYS

what you think?..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU! =]

P.S.  
PLEASE REVIEW! =]


	16. Last Dance part II

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

* * *

**SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to trained. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Another knock on his door, but Natsume just ignored it, probably thinking that it's one of his fan girls.

"Natsume? Are you in there?" Mikan asked.

Natsume immediately got up from his bed as soon as he heard Mikan's voice.

"Natsume? Look, I know you're in there, open up!" Mikan knocked again, getting irritated.

Natsume walked towards his door, "I'm not here, go away baka." Natsume said, as he leaned his back in the door.

Natsume heard his baka sigh, "Oh, okay." Mikan answered, to which Natsume narrowed his eyes. _Baka_, he thought.

Behind his door, Mikan sighed again and was about to walk away when she realize something. "Hey! You're in there!" Mikan shouted and banged his door. "Open the door Natsume!" she demands, as she continues banging his door.

Natsume's lips curved upward and opened his door, "How stupid can you get, ba~ka?" he mocked as he leaned on his door frame.

"Shut up! It's your fault for tricking me!" Mikan huffed and let herself in, in his room, stomping.

Natsume closed his door, a smirk plastered on his face. "Even Youichi can't fall for that trick." Natsume mocked. Mikan let out a frustrated breath. "What do you want from me?" he asked, as he went to his bed and lay down again. Although Natsume looked composed on the outside, he was happy, excited, at the same time, terrified and frustrated. If Persona came and give him a surprised visit in his room, he'll, no doubt, get a crucial punishment from him for being together with his polka dots. But he didn't care about that; he's terrified at what he will do to Mikan once he saw her. Natsume grunt frustratingly at that thought. But he doesn't want her to go away; he doesn't want to let go of her. _Life sucks_, he thought.

Mikan took a deep breath and looked at him, "Dance with me." she murmured and blushed.

Natsume turned his faced to her, "Are you really stupid or what? You go here, barging in my room just to ask me to dance with you?" Natsume asked her, irritated at her stupidity.

"Hey! It's not that I want to dance with you, you know!" Mikan shouted.

Three ticks formed on Natsume's head, "Then why come here?" he shouted angrily, a little bit hurt when he thought she went to him on her accord. He turned his back on her.

Mikan became quiet, "Well, Hotaru decided to dance with Ruka-pyon." she sulked again at her best friend betrayal, not really. Mikan walked towards him, sitting on his bed beside him. "Natsume . . . "

"Then ask someone else!" he shouted again. "Why bother coming here if you didn't even want to dance with me?" he murmured quietly, not expecting Mikan to hear it.

"Well, okay, maybe I lied about that. But-" Mikan didn't get to finish her explanation when Natsume pulled her down beside him. As faces were just centimeters apart, Mikan blushed. Natsume's deep crimson eyes, stared at her hazel ones. "W-Wha-"

"Shut up. It's your fault." Natsume murmured, his blush was merely on his cheek. He pulls her more closer, his right arm around her shoulder, feeling each others hot breath. After Mikan said her fist sentence, he just couldn't help it.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "Yo-Your blu-" She was cut off when Natsume kissed her by surprised. _Not again_, Mikan thought nervously, _but it feels nice_, and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

It was only a quick peck on her lips, sweet and innocent, when Mikan opened her eyes and about to say something, Natsume changed his position and now he's on top oh her. Mikan blushed furiously and narrowed her eyes. "Natsu-" But Natsume kissed her again as she began to question him.

This time, the kiss was longer, hotter and deeper. Natsume didn't know what came over him, it's like one second he's in control and the next, well, this. He really only meant to give her a quick peck on the lips, but somehow, his body didn't agreed on him. His body wants to touch her, indulge her, kiss her, mark her, and just FEEL her. Feel the warmth of her body against his. His forearm bracketing her head as he continually kiss her.

Mikan was startled when Natsume nipped gently her bottom lip asking for an entrance, but didn't budge. Teasing. She was teasing him, Mikan thought. But she didn't know where it come from or why did she did that. She just followed her instinct, go with the flow. Her body became hot under his as she clutched his shirt. She then felt Natsume licked her bottom lip which made her moan hotly, accessing him in her mouth. At first, Mikan was startled and wondered where that moan came from. Only to realize that it was coming from her as hers and Natsume's tongue touch each others. She kissed him back, as she let go of his shirt and put her arms around Natsume's neck, pulling him more closely which deepened their kiss more and received another hot moan. But this time, it didn't come from her but instead; it came from the boy who's on top of her, kissing her endlessly.

Natsume moved his left arm, leaving his right to maintain his weight from Mikan's, and spread Mikan's legs apart using his very, hot hand. When Mikan didn't even protest when his hand spread her legs, Natsume touch her thigh caressing it. Mikan moaned softly when Natsume left her lips, as he kissed, licked, nipped her jaw all the way down to her neck. Mikan cried out softly when Natsume nipped the shallow part, between her neck and her shoulder. "Natsume," Mikan breathed hotly. "I feel hot, my body feels hot. What's happening?" Mikan panted.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her statement and stopped, _Shit! _He jumped away from her as he panted hotly, looking at Mikan who shakily got up from the bed. "Natsume?" Mikan asked, as she straightened her dress. Natsume can still taste her in his mouth; the sweet and addictive taste. He groaned silently as his lower part twitch. He ruffled his hair and took a stepped back again from her. "Natsume" Mikan called again and looked at him in concern eyes. She was still panting but calmer than earlier, and her face was still flushed from their earlier, uh, encounter?

They stayed silence for a moment, getting their breaths in control. Once Natsume was stable, he straightened and extends his hand. Mikan looked at his hand then at Natsume, confusedly. "I thought you're here to ask me to dance with you?" he stated. Mikan widened her eyes and looked at his hand again. "What? Change your mind already?" he asked, stoically. Mikan shook her head immediately. "Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, getting annoyed. Mikan stood up and walked towards him slowly, as if she's hesitant. As she stopped in front of him, she reached his hand hesitantly, which got Natsume more annoyed, and grabbed her hand. Mikan looked at him, startled at his action, when he put her right hand on his shoulder while he holds her left hand. If they listened carefully, they could hear the music where the Alice Dance was being held, which Natsume can still hear it as if they were just few feet away from it.

Mikan stared at Natsume, different emotions clashed in her eyes just like her thoughts in her head. She wanted to know what just happened, is it real or just her imagination? If it's real, then, was he serious or was he just teasing her like he does everyday? She wanted to ask him those questions but nothing came up from her lips as they parted. She was so curious she wanted to scream at him. A frown appeared on her face, "What's just happened Natsume? Why?" she asked irritated. She gave him a moment to answer but got more irritated when he didn't replied back. He was just staring at her eyes, face emotionless. Just like her, different emotions clashed in his crimson eyes.

When Mikan was about to open her mouth, Natsume pulled her closer to him, placing her left at his shoulder like her right hand and placed his own hands on her waist while, dancing slowly. "Soon," Natsume whispered on her neck. "I promised."

With that simple promise, Mikan relaxed in his arms, which she didn't realized she was tensed in his arms. "Soon," she repeated his word and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned on his shoulder. They continue dancing throughout the night with each others arms.

* * *

Hotaru watched her best friend stomped away from them, "Are you sure about this Imai?" asked Ruka nervously.

Hotaru glared back at him, "Call me by my last name again or you're dead," Hotaru threatened him.

"But I alwa-"Imai-san?"

"Then you can stop calling me that starting now."

"But, what will I call you?" Ruka asked, as they danced on the dance floor.

"Baka, is Imai my only name?" Ruka blushed. "Plus, we've known each other for two and a half years." Hotaru stared at Ruka coldly.

"Will it cost anything from me?" he asked nervously.

Hotaru's eyes glistened, "Nope."

"Are you sure? You're lying aren't you?"

"What? Want me to blackmail you and take a thousands photos of you for the rest of your life? Fine, if that's what-"

"No!" Ruka exclaimed. "No blackmail and taking photos thank you." Ruka sighed, "I'll just have to get use to call you by your first name, Ho-Hotaru." he stuttered.

For a moment Ruka thought he just saw Hotaru smiled. "Good." she said, coolly. They stayed quiet for a moment while dancing. While looking at each other, a blush and an emotionless expression crept on their face.

"Tell me, why did you choose me as your partner Hotaru? No lies." Ruka asked.

Hotaru arched a brow, "Ordering me eh?" she said, mockingly.

"N-No, that's not what I meant." Ruka blushed again.

Hotaru stared at him for a second then sighed, "It's time to have some new progresses in their relationship." Hotaru explained. Ruka nodded in agreement, "Plus, I want to dance with you." she continued. Ruka blushed like a tomato from head, and possibly, to toe. "Don't get the wrong idea, Nogi. The only person I can dance comfortably than that baka, is you, other than that, nothing else."

Ruka scowled, as face turned back to normal color. "That's not fair, I get to call you by your first name but you get to call me by my first name." he scowled harder. Ruka could swear he saw teeny tiny blushed on Hotaru's cheeks.

"Fine by me, R-U-K-A." Hotaru teased, as Ruka blushed again.

"Do you always blush, R-U-K-A?" amusement was filled in her voice as she stared at him. He blushed harder.

"Or is it that, you like me calling you by your name, R-U-K-A?" she teased again, amused at her partner, who continually blushed harder.

Hotaru chuckled softly, which he never EVER heard of before until now. He blushed harder that before, his face was like going to explode like a volcano any second now. Hotaru stopped chuckling and stared at him coolly. "Stop blushing, bunny boy, its getting creepy." she teased.

All of the attentions of other students were now at them; curious look, amusement, suspicious, jealousy and angry look were staring at them. But the two just ignored them, like they were in another world.

"You aren't going to spy on them?" asked Ruka, when he finally calm down.

"You want to?" Hotaru arched a brow. "I didn't know spying on someone can be contagious."

"No! That's not what I meant; it's just weird that's all." Ruka stated. Hotaru stared at him. "I never saw you stopped spying on someone, especially if it's related to Natsume and Mikan."

Hotaru sighed, "So you want us to stopped dancing and go spy on them?" she asked, irritated.

"N-No."

"Then shut up." Hotaru ordered, and continue dancing with him until the music stopped.

* * *

"About the box," Natsume said, softly against her neck. "Are you really going to open it tomorrow?"

Mikan completely forgot about the jewelry box she found under a tree. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." she pulled back and looked at him making them stopped dancing. "I will! I'm very curious on what's inside, although I feel guilty at opening it." Mikan pouted. "But I can't help myself!" she said excitedly. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Ne, you said you'll be with me when I'm going to open it, are you?" she asked, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hn." Natsume replied. It's not like he's a nosy person, he's just also curious at what's inside of the box.

Mikan stepped back from him, "I better go, it's nearly midnight." Mikan looked at his clock.

Before Mikan can turn around and leave, Natsume grabbed her arm. "Sleep here," he ordered.

"Now why would I? I have my own room you know." She pulled her arm from his hold. "Plus, I need to change my clothes, and I'm getting tired." She backed away from him and walked towards the door.

Natsume glared at her as he crossed his arms at his chest. "Whatever." And walked to his bed.

"Good night Natsume." Mikan smiled. "Thanks for dancing with me tonight." Mikan opened the door and stepped out. "See you tomorrow." She peeked out from the door. "Good night." With that, she closed the door and left.

Natsume grunted, _Too close_, he thought remembering what had happened earlier. He grunted again, this time because of his lower region. _I need a shower. Cold one._ He got up from his bed and went to have his cold shower.

* * *

what you think?..

If you want to tell me what you think, just clicked the "Review" button..:D :D

That's all for now..

Hope you keep reading my story..:D :D

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

And please NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU! =]

P.S.  
PLEASE REVIEW! =]


	17. Was is it a rumor? Or was it real?

Disclaimer: I do NOT, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to train. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Mikan's Dream**_

"Ne Sensei, if ever we get out of this place and have a child, what name would you call him?" asked the girl absent-mindedly, who was leaning on the table while looking out the window.

There was a paused; the man who was sitting on a chair beside the girl looked bemusedly while sipping his cup of coffee. But before the man could response, the girl blushed and realized what she just asked him.

"Ah! Never mind what I just said!" the girl laughed nervously, "Please forget what I just said, Sensei." she continued to laughed.

"You sound so sure that I want a boy," the man cocked his head slightly to the side, while looking at her.

"E-Eh? Se-Sensei?" the girl looked at him confusedly.

"Don't you ever think that I want a daughter as our child?" the man smiled at the girl.

"EH?! Sensei!" the girl blushed furiously. "Yes, a daughter, as beautiful as her mother," he said as he placed the cup down on the table.

"When that time comes, let's then name our child, 'Mikan', hmm?" he said calmly, a smile still plastered on his lips.

"Eh? Wh-wh-" the girl stuttered and looked back at him.

"As your name means citron, and 'Mikan' means mandarin, citron and mandarin sounds like they go hand in hand. And I believe it would be a good luck for a parent-child relationship, I reckon." The man said as he sipped his coffee again, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"Se-Sensei! Wh-what are you saying? You don't have to answer me seriously!" the girl flushed, stuttering every word as she speaks.

The man frowned, "What? Isn't it a very suitable name?" he asked as he putted down his cup again and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Bu-but, it sounds like you're very serious, and I was only wo-wondering. I didn't exactly think you'd answer that." The girl responded.

"What, don't tell me you don't want my child anymore?" the mean teased.

"Of course I do!" the girl exclaimed, startling the man.

As the girl realized what she confessed, she blushed like a very ripe tomato. "I mean, I, uh, I.." the girl said nervously while playing at her fingers. "Aaargh! That's so embarrassing!" she said furiously as he ruffled her hair like a mad woman, and walked quickly to the window.

The man smiled at her reactions and looked at her lovingly. There was silence between them, the man got up from his seat and walked towards the girl, wrapping her in his arms. She blushed and looked at him, "Sensei?" she asked.

The man nuzzled at her neck while tightly hugging her in his arms, "I love you, Yu-"

_**End of Mikan's Dream**_

"Ouch!" Mikan grunted as she fell on the floor upside down, face flattened on the floor, the next morning. "Ow, ow, ow!" Mikan rubbed her sore face which landed first on the floor.

_That hurt_, Mikan pouted at that thought. _And here I was, dreaming a good dream. _

She yawned and stretched her body and looked at her dango clock. "11 o'clock," she yawned again and paused. She quickly glanced at her clock again, "It's already 11? Crap!" she shouted and fixed her bed as fast as she could.

_Mou, how come I over slept? _She thought while taking a shower, the same time her stomach growled, _I'm hungry_, she pouted and rubbed her stomach. She then remembered what happened last in Natsume's room. The feelings she'd never felt before until last night came back to her, making her body tingling without apparent reason. Mikan shook her head and ignored it while switching off the shower.

After a looooong 20 minutes, Mikan went of her room and went straight to the dining hall to eat her breakfast, well actually, lunch. On her way to the dining hall, she spotted Tono along with Tsubasa and Misaki. She quickly run over to them and greeted them.

"Ohayou Tono-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" Mikan said, cheerfully.

"Oh, ohayou Mikan-chan!"

"Yo! Ohayou chibi!"

"Ohayou Mikan!" the three senpai said simultaneously.

"Did you just got up?" asked Misaki.

"Hai! I overslept this morning," Mikan answered her senpai and pouted.

"Hmmm, I wonder why? Where did you go last night? I didn't see you danced last night during the Last Dance?" asked Tsubasa teasingly.

Mikan blushed, "Ummm,.."

Misaki laughed, "Tsubasa, stop teasing her."

Tono just looked at the three of them confusedly, from Mikan to Tsubasa then to Misaki. "What? I don't get it? What did I miss? What's so funny? What? Tell me!" Tono asked while watching them but was ignored.

Mikan's stomach growled again, "C'mon, let's get you something to eat." Misaki stopped laughing, but still giggling as Mikan blushed.

As Mikan began to walk, Tono lifted her in a bridal style, "Tono-senpai!" she shrieked. The two senpai in front of them stopped and looked back.

"That's not fair, Mikan-chan," Tono pouted. "You're keeping a secret from me."

The two senpai laughed out loud and started walking again. Mikan blushed again, "Bu-but senpai, it's e-embarrassing." Mikan said, quietly not looking at him.

Tono sighed and started walking, "Fine, I'll let it go this time, but only this time. I don't want my future wife keeping secrets from me," he teased.

Mikan widened her eyes and blushed furiously, "Senpai!"

"What? Age doesn't matter, you know," he winked at her. "Actually, there was a rumor here in Gakuen something about that?" Tono cocked his head while looking up.

"A rumor?" asked Mikan.

"Ah, yes, yes. It's a rumor about a student and a teacher that fell in love at each other, here in Gakuen."

Mikan widened her eyes in disbelief, her mouth shaping in a big O "Really?"

"Hai, hai. A forbidden love between a student and a teacher, I believe."

"What happened then? Did someone found out about them? Did they leave the academy? Did they get married?" she asked, excitedly.

"My, my, aren't we too excited," Tono laughed. "Does that mean you're considering as my future wife?" he teased.

"Mou, senpai!" Mikan pouted.

Tono continued to laughed, "I really don't know. Some says they escaped the academy together. Others say something happened to both of them. While the others said that a student found out about their relationship that he got jealous and killed the teacher."

"What happened to the student?" Mikan asked, too eager to know about the story or the rumor.

Hmmm, let's see, I think the student escaped along with their unborn child."

Mikan widened her eyes again, "She's pregnant?" she asked.

Tono nodded, "But it's only a rumor, there's no evidence that it's true," he smiled at Mikan. "Changing the subject, if you change your mind being about being my future wife, just let me know." Tono winked at her.

"Stop being such a pervert and put Mikan down." Misaki scolded him, opening the dining hall door.

Mikan, who didn't realize that Tono was still carrying her in a bridal style until Misaki said so, blushed and looked around only to see students, well mostly, female students, staring and glaring at her. She spotted her friends too, but didn't pay much attention to them, as if it always happens every time. But then, she saw Natsume looking at her, well maybe not looking, but more like, glaring at her. She quickly looked at away and stared at Tono, who was arguing with Misaki about being his future wife or something, while Tsubasa left leaving the two arguing.

"Fine, fine! I'm putting her down, sheesh woman, how the hell Tsubasa put up with you?" he said, putting Mikan down onto her feet. "You're like an old grandma arguing with another grandma about, who got the best grandchild."

Three ticks formed on Misaki's head, "What did you just said?" she said while she gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

Tono looked down at Mikan, who was looking at them puzzled, and smiled, ignoring what Misaki just said which made Misaki more irritated, "Now Mikan, when you got older, don't be like your Misaki-senpai, okay? So hot-headed." Another tick formed on Misaki's head, "Now off you go and eat your lunch, I know you're starving." He smiled at her. Mikan nodded silently and turned around to walk to the line. However, something caught Tono's eyes and stopped Mikan on her tracks, "Wait, you forgot my goodbye kiss," he teased and kissed her on the cheek. Mikan gasped and widened her eyes and blushed, smoke coming out of her head. "Off you go," he patted her head and laughed, running away the second Misaki moved towards him.

Mikan was in dazed, shocked at what her senpai just did, not noticing the every female in the room was glaring and staring at her with jealousy. Instead of going in the line for food, Mikan unknowingly walked where her friends are.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" asked Anna and Nonoko simultaneously, while looking at her worriedly.

"Humph, I didn't know you like older guys, Mikan." Permy said, lifting her nose.

Hotaru just continues eating her favorite food, ignoring Mikan as if she wasn't there, while Ruka gave Natsume a concerned look. As Natsume got up from his seat everyone, including Mikan who snapped out of her confusion, looked at Natsume who left the table. But before he could walk away, he stopped in front of Mikan and gave her a death glare, then walked away leaving everyone in confusion.

Everyone in the table sat silently while watching Natsume walks away, "Oooooh, he's maaaad." Koko said, amusedly. Mikan just sighed as she watches his back.

* * *

As Natsume angrily exited the dining hall, he walked - well, stomped really – around the campus, emitting a dark aura and thinking of ways how to torture/kill the king of pervert, Tonouchi. He stopped his tracks, realizing that he unconsciously walked to his favorite spot. He sighed and sat down under his favorite tree. The minute he closed his eyes, he sensed someone behind him.

"What do you want Persona?" he asked, quietly.

"My, my, you're getting good at sensing, Natsume-kun." Persona smirked, "Especially at hiding yourself from me." The tone of his last word was as chilling as the most brittle of the frost. "Tell me Natsume-kun, where were you hiding last night?"

Natsume wondered if he should tell the truth to Persona, but telling him the truth means that Mikan might get in trouble, and he, 100%, doesn't want that. As he about to say something, Persona's next words shocked him.

"I've been guarding your room last night for almost 2 hours, Natsume-kun, and yet, I didn't sense you at all, not even a shadow." His voice came out, either angry or irritated. "I even sent a team to look for you at the academy, thinking that you might escape the academy with THAT brat." He spat. Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I figured that, if you're not in your room, you're probably with her. But then, she also can't be found anywhere, as if you two have vanished together." The last two words came out as a question.

"What the fuck are you talking about Persona?" Natsume asked him, confused at what he's talking about. He and Mikan were DEFINITELY at his room last night, no question about it. So why was Persona saying he didn't sensed him at all?

Persona came out behind Natsume and stand in front of him, "Lie as you want Natsume-kun, I don't what happened between you two last night, but know this, you getting close to her WILL put her in higher risk of danger. And we both know you don't want that." With that, Persona walked away, leaving Natsume speechless.

Natsume already gets it. Yes, he know that getting closer to Mikan will put her in danger, but what can he do? Even if he push Mikan from him, like it or not, Mikan WILL push herself back to him. Plus, he can't really stay away from her, not now, and most definitely, not ever. But what he don't get was what Persona was saying, how come he couldn't sense Mikan and Natsume at all. _What the hell is going on? _he questioned himself.

* * *

Hi everyoneee~  
Sorry it took sooo long to update this~

I've been very busy this summer, and to add to that, my laptop crushed! TT^TT  
I even saved half of the chapters in it~~ TT^TT waaahhhh~~ TT^TT

Which means I have to go back from scratch again…T^T

Anyways~~~

what do you think of this chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it boring? Is it too long?

Hmmmm, please tell me what you guys think..:D

I know at the end of this chapter that Persona, was kinda clingy to Natsume..

Mmmmm, not clingy but, kinda stalker..  
hahahaha…  
well, that's that..  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D

PS: PLEASE REVIEW~~ :3 \m/


	18. Revelations part I

Disclaimer: I do NOT, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…so that I can get rid of Luna and the Elementary School Principal. mwahahaha!

Well, please enjoy reading..:D

SUMMARY: Mikan had a dream about some students from the academy and a teacher, is it only a dream or is it real? Can Mikan finally know about her parents? She also discovered her other alice, and left the academy to train. And what's this? Natsume is attracted to a boy? What about Mikan?

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_"Natsume already gets it. Yes, he know that getting closer to Mikan will put her in danger, but what can he do? Even if he push Mikan from him, like it or not, Mikan WILL push herself back to him. Plus, he can't really stay away from her, not now, and most definitely, not ever. But what he don't get was what Persona was saying, how come he couldn't sense Mikan and Natsume at all. What the hell is going on? he questioned himself_."

* * *

Chapter 18

"Mou, where is he?" Mikan pouted as she walked out of the dining hall after eating her lunch and saying goodbye to her friends. _What's he mad about? Is it because Tono-senpai kissed me? Is he jealous or something? Wait, why would he be jealous? It's not like he likes me or something,_ she thought and sighed to herself. _I, sometimes, don't get him at all._ "Natsume!" she called out. "Natsume, where are you? Natsume! Natsu-" Mikan stopped and beamed when she saw him under his, their, favorite tree. "Natsume!" she called out again and run towards him. "Natsu-" she stopped when she saw him lying down on the grass, sleeping. "Oh, you're sleeping," she whispered. "I'll just lie down with you and wait, then." She laid down beside him and stared at the clear blue sky above her. "You have your own room with bed, you know, large cozy bed. You'll get cold if you keep sleeping here," Mikan whispered and turned to face him. "But then again, you have your alice to keep you warm, neh?" She smiled at him and closed her eyes,_ Might as well take a small nap_. After a few minutes, Mikan drifted to sleep, snoring a bit.

**Mikan's Dream**

_"Naruuuuumiii! I swear, if you flip my skirt again I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" the girl fumed at the handsome looking boy, who lay on the couch as if nothing happened, which made the girl more furious. "Are you even listening to me, you brat?!" she shouted._

_"No need to shout, old hag. I can hear you clearly enough, might as well be the whole students in the academy," Narumi responded stoically, as he read his book. _

_"Old hag?! Why you-! Sensei! Are you just gonna sit there and do nothing with his harassment?" exclaimed the girl at their sensei who was focusing on reading his Yakuza Magazine, while sucking his lollipop._

_Without looking at them, their sensei said, "Narumi, stop flipping her skirt."_

_With that short remark, it only made the girl more extremely furious. "Aaargh! MEN!" With that last comment, the door opened. "Senpaiiiiii!" the girl cried and ran towards her senpai._

_"What's going on here? I can hear shouting miles away from here." asked the woman, who's patting the girl's head, as she closed the door gently behind her._

_"Narumi's harassing me and that baka sensei," the pointed at their sensei who continuously read his magazine, "isn't even doing anything!" the girl continued to cry. "I was so close on killing both of them. How come you only arrive now? The meeting was supposed to be half an hour ago?" she asked, sniffing while wiping her tears._

_The woman laughed at her comments about the two men inside the room. "Now, now, who will then entertain me?" the woman continued to laugh. The girl pouted, "Anyways, I had to do something important that can't needs to be deal with ASAP."_

_The girl continued to pout, but then smelled something as she sniffed, "That 'something', is that got to do with a certain senpai that you keep on teasing?" the girl smug at her senpai._

_"Maybe," the woman shrugged._

_"Mou, senpai, stop teasing him already, I feel sorry for him. There are rumors going around saying that, you stole his, you know, "innocence"' the woman snort at the girl's word, "and that you keep having… making love at him around the campus." the girl huffed when her senpai snorted. "You seriously need to stop, or else, the rumors will get worse. What were you doing with him anyway?" she asked._

_"You seriously want to know?" the woman chuckled as the girl nodded her head fast, "Remember the first time you met me in the Special Ability classroom?" the girl widened her eyes, "well-"_

_"STOOOP! As a matter of fact, I don't need to know, it's none of my business anyway." the girl laughed nervously._

_"Awww, but you're so eager to know," the woman teased, "anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupt," the girl covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes, "let's just say that, we're in that position, only I was at the bottom instead of him." the woman raised her voice a bit, enough so her kouhai can hear her with her hands on her ears. This can be verify, as the girl blushed with her eyes still closed and hands on her ears. "If I may add, he was being quite rough, which I find very sexy."_

_"Kyaaaaah! Senpai! Too-much-information!" exclaimed the girl, blushing from head to toe. "I don't think I can ever talk or look at senpai's eyes again. I'm too embarrassed!"_

_The woman laughed, "There, there, as if you won't be doing it. Trust me, as your hormones starts showing up, sooner or later, you'll looking for a man, doing what they call, the birds and the bees." the senpai continued to laugh, "You never know, that lucky man might, one other than, Shiki-"_

_The woman was stopped by a loud slap of a magazine on the table, "OK! Now that we're all here, we can begin the meeting now." The sensei looked at the woman, looking irritated as if her comments infect him. _

_The woman leaned closer to the girl, "Or maybe him." she whispered quietly, which made the girl blushed. When the girl looked up and met her sensei's eyes, she looked down again and blushed even harder, which made the sensei more irritated. Thinking that, she was blushing because of doing it with Shiki. The woman clapped her hands, "Let's get started!" the woman's voice was gone from amuse to serious. "Let's start with you Narumi," the woman nods her heard towards the boy on the couch. _

**End of Mikan's dream**

Mikan woke up with a smell of hair burning, "Wha-" she looked at her side only to find that it's HER hair that is burning. "Kyaaah!" she stood up and patted her poor pigtails. Aware that the boy beside her is looking at her, she turned and faced him, "Natsume! Are you really trying to make me lose all of my hair?!" Mikan shouted angrily, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"That's the whole point, baka." Natsume remarked, closing his eyes. "Besides, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with that pervert?" Natsume's jealousy bursts, "Being all over you and kissing you and all." Natsume whispered quietly.

"Humphhhhhh! Natsume you baka!" Mikan shouted. "I was going to ask you if you're okay and see if you still want to be with me when opening the box." Natsume quickly opened his eyes and stared at Mikan, whose tears are flowing on her cheeks. "But you know what? I was wrong, I change my mind. You don't go near my jewelry box, you jerk! I don't want you there with me when I open the jewelry box!" With that, Mikan ran away from him, wiping her tears.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

"Polka, wait! Oye!" Natsume called Mikan, who is running away. Natsume cursed to himself and decided to go after her, when the bushes behind him moved. "If you don't come out, I'm going to burn you into toast." With the threat, two people came out. Natsume raised a brow.

"Sorry Natsume, I got curious." Ruka smiled apologetically.

Natsume looked at his best friend's companion, "I didn't know that spying can be contagious." Natsume stated. Ruka sweat dropped at Natsume's exact same words at what Hotaru said last night.

Hotaru ignored what Natsume said, but instead, she said, "Taking out you anger and your jealousy on her doesn't makes it better, you know. She didn't even do anything, as much as I don't want to say it. Plus, with her small brain of hers, she might think you hate her being with you." Hotaru said, calmly. "Whatever relationship between you two has, if you keep rejecting her that relationship will crumble into pieces. And by the time she rejects you, I'll have the front row ticket. Your call Natsume." With that last comment, Hotaru walked away, leaving Ruka behind.

As Ruka sense the anger from Natsume, he said, "She's right you know, we both know that Mikan-chan is not that smart like the rest, she might really start to think that you hate her." As Natsume didn't respond, he continued, "Plus, Hotaru's concerned at her best friend, everyone may not see it but, she deeply cares or Mikan-chan."

Natsume sighed, his best friend was right, but then again, he is not used to being open at his feelings towards her. But first thing first, he has to apologies at her first, but before leaving, he couldn't help but teased his best friend. "Hotaru? Since when did you start calling her by her first name?" he smirked.

Ruka blushed, "S-She told me to call her by her first name l-last night." Ruka muttered shyly.

"So, it's her." Natsume stated, not questioned. "Heh, good luck." With that said, he went after Mikan.

Ruka blushed furiously, but smiled at the same time, "Same to you too."

_End of Natsume's POV_

* * *

"Stupid Natsume, and here I thought that everything are fine between us." Mikan sniffed at that hurt. "I guess not." She took the jewelry box under her bed and brushed off the dust on top. "Better to open this somewhere, he might barge in here." With that, Mikan went off to find a secure location, where Natsume can't find her, taking the key with her.

Minutes passed by, she finally found the right place but with a price. _I hope not_, she thought. Mikan gulped, "H-Hi there Bear-san," she smiled nervously. Bear looked at her, with a glint in his doll eyes, "Is it alright if I stay for a while? I promise I won't bother you or make a sound." Bear just looked at her, "I'm hiding from Natsume if that helps." After a few seconds, Bear nodded his head continued back to his sweeping.

Mikan sighed a relief, thinking she was lucky this time, as much as she love Bear, she hated get beaten by him. His punch can knock you unconscious. Mikan went to a tree besides Bear's small house ad sat under it. Taking a deep breath, she put the key inside lock and twisted it open.

* * *

At the same time, Natsume end up burning another bushes and extinguish it before the fire spread out, taking his anger towards the innocent bushes. "Where the heck is she?" he muttered by himself. _Fuck! Is she really mad at me?_ He thought. "Baka, where are you?" he said quietly, worried and angry at the same time.

* * *

Back to where Mikan is, her widened at the things in front of her. Inside the jewelry box, it contains pictures, notes, stones and other miscellaneous stuffs that probably had meanings to the person who owns the jewelry box. Mikan took out a pair of earrings that has the color of the sky with the mix of the same color as her alice stone, surrounding the light blue color as if its tries to warm the cool color. Mikan stared at it for a minute admiring the beauty of it; she then took out the other stuffs such as, a leaf with distinctive colors, handkerchief, a button, two drawings that probably drawn by two elementary students, and a small porn book. Mikan's face looked blank at the last stuff she took out. _Hentai_, she thought. After looking at the stuffs, she then took out the pictures inside the jewelry box.

What she found was that, pictures of Narumi-sensei when he was young, cold and emotionless expression on his face, while looking at the person who was taking the picture, the next picture was a picture of Narumi-sensei's red and angry face, walking towards the photographer. Mikan giggled at sight of chibi Narumi-sensei's embarrassed look. She looked at the other pictures, containing other pictures of students from the academy. Mikan's eyes widened when she found pictures of Hotaru's brother when he was an elementary student with Sakurano-senpai, bickering at each other. _Kawaii_, she smiled. Mikan's jaw dropped when she looked at the next picture, showing a woman with eyes and hair like Natsume, along with a blonde hair and scruffy looking guy, who clearly getting harassed by the woman. _Wait, she looks familiar,_ Mikan thought. _Ah! She's the woman in my dream earlier!_ Mikan was dumbfounded at what she's seeing. She looked at the pictures quickly, flipping the pictures from one to another. She then froze; she looked at the picture in front of her, she couldn't believe at what she's seeing. With eyes that colored like hazel and has a long auburn hair, _Without a doubt, she looks like someone I know_, she thought.

She traced the girl's soft, smiling expression that was looking straight at the camera with her fingers, and smiled softly at it. She felt familiar, warm and pain in her chest when looking at the girl, though she doesn't know why. She then slowly flip the next picture, only to find the girl smiling brightly with a man, probably a sensei, who was wearing a shirt and a tie, standing next to the girl with soft expression on his face. _Wait, I think I saw them already_, Mikan thought. _Ah! My dream! They're the one who are in my dreams_! The picture shows as if the student and the teacher have some kind of relationship between one another. Mikan's eyes enlarge, _Could this be what Tono-senpai was talking about? The forbidden romance between a student and a teacher here in the academy? _Mikan thought. She unconsciously turned the pictures and was left speechless at what written on the back.

Yukihara Izumi

Azumi Yuka =

MIKAN

Mikan felt her heart just stopped, tears forming on the corner of her eyes, in less than a minutes, her tears began flowing on her cheeks. She clutched the picture in her hands, _Does this mean, they're…?_ Mikan thought, confused, _Okaa-san, Otou-san_? All of this time, the dreams she was having, it was all about her parents. Mikan clutched the picture on her chest, feeling every different emotions, happy, sad, relief, hurt, etc. Happy, because she finally found about her parents; Hurt, because Narumi-sensei knew all along about her parents and didn't even bother telling her, she felt betrayed by him. _Narumi-sensei, why? Why didn't you tell me?_ Mikan thought, as she cries her heart out.

Hearing a noise coming from his visitor, Bear was ready to punch Mikan when he heard her cries. He stood there in front of her, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, he took out a handkerchief out of nowhere and gave it to Mikan.

Mikan noticed that Bear was standing in front of her, holding out a handkerchief. Thinking that Bear was trying comfort her, Mikan bawl her eyes out and grab Bear, holding him on her chest. For a second, Bear was trying to get away from Mikan but,

"I'm sorry Bear-san, I'm sorry. But for a few minutes, just a few minutes, can I hold you?" Mikan cried, as she clutched Bear tighter. Bear thought for a second, and decided that if that what it takes to make her stop crying, he'll save punching her later. Mikan continuously cried that she didn't notice that someone came out of the woods.

* * *

Natsume was irritated, wait, not irritated but frustrated. He looked all over the campus searching for Mikan, and not a single strand of her hair he didn't find. His last chance of finding her was in the Northern Woods, if he still couldn't find her, he swear he's going to burn-… Natsume stopped his tracks, he narrowed his eyes. Finally, he found her at last. He stomped his way towards her, thinking all of the remarks he was going to say to her but stopped, when he heard her cries.

Without thinking, he ran towards her, "Oye! What happened?" he asked, alarmed that something might had happened to her.

Mikan looked up, "Natsume?" she asked. "Natsume!" She cried. She tried to go to him but find that that she doesn't energy to do so, instead, she reaches for him. Finding this chance on getting out, Bear jumped away from Mikan. "It hurts Natsume, it hurts." She continuously cried.

Natsume took her hand and took her in his arms, he turned to Bear, "What DID you DO to her?" he asked, looking at Bear murderously, emitting a very dark aura around him.

Bear took a step back and stood in a fighting stance, "Bear didn't do anything, he was comforting me." Mikan defended Bear, as she hugged Natsume.

"Then, what the heck happened? And don't-" Natsume stopped when he noticed that Mikan already opened the jewelry box beside her. His eyes narrowed when he was a certain picture, "Wha-"

"I finally found my parents, Natsume. I finally found them." Mikan told him, as she showed Natsume the picture of her parents and what's written at the back of it. Mikan noticed that Natsume has his mind somewhere, looking at what he's staring at, she found a picture of a woman that exactly looked like him. "Natsume?"

Natsume took the picture, and also the one with the woman and a scruffy looking guy. "Are these what inside the box?" he asked.

Mikan nodded, "Do you know her?" she asked Natsume, who was looking at the picture of the woman, smiling towards the camera.

Natsume nodded, "She was my…" Natsume grip the picture, his hands shaking. "My mother." He whispered.

Mikan's eyes widened, "Your Mom? Natsume-"

"Who's this?" Natsume asked out loud, holding a picture that contains of his mom, and a girl that looks younger than her. He studied the girl's face, hazel eyes, auburn hair, Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Is this-"

Mikan nodded and smiled, "My Mom," and began crying again, but silently. Natsume was astound, he have no idea that his mom and her mom knew each other back in old days. Mikan gave him the picture of her mom and dad, "Look," she pointed at the back of it.

Natsume took the picture and studied it first. By looking at the picture, he could tell that the in it was clearly not a student, nor too old to be a father himself. Which means, _A teacher_, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the picture. But he could tell that the two people in the picture are in a relationship, deep relationship, base on their closeness and their expression on their face. After a few seconds, he turned the picture and saw what written on it. "Your dad is sure like young women," Natsume teased, lightening Mikan up.

Mikan pouted, "Hey! Don't talk to my Dad like that," she took the picture from him. She looked at picture again and sniffed, "I can't Narumi-sensei kept something like this from me. I mean my OWN parents! They're my parents, I think I have the right to know!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe, he has reasons for not telling you," Natsume explained.

"What possible reasons are there for not telling me about my own parents?" she angrily cried.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Natsume suggested.

Mikan thought for a second, "You're right, I'm going to ask him. Right now." With that, Mikan gathered all of her energy and stood up. She was about to run away, but she looked back at Natsume, "Can you go with me?" she asked nervously.

_Always_, Natsume thought. Without saying word, he stood and run away together with Mikan, with her precious jewelry box.

* * *

As Hotaru minding and doing her own business, she saw her baka best friend running in a hurry, with a certain Kuro Neko. Curious, she followed them using her duck flying scooter. The girl with the purple eyes got even more curious when they stopped at Narumi-sensei's room.

Mikan knocked, "What are you two doing here?" Hotaru demanded.

Mikan jumped, startled when her genius best friend spoke, "Ho-Hotaru, you startled me," Mikan responds. Natsume just looked at Hotaru emotionless.

As Hotaru starts to say something, she noticed her best friend's eyes are swollen, "What did you do to her?" threaten Hotaru, as she took out her Horse Hoof Glove and pointed it to Natsume.

Before Mikan can defend Natsume, the door opened revealing Hotaru's brother, Imai Subaru. He looked down at Mikan and raised a brow, "Do you have an appointment?" he asked calmly, though he was curious.

Mikan shook her head and pushed him aside, shocking the two people inside the room, him and his little sister. Natsume followed her without a word, behind him, Hotaru tailing him.

"Mikan-chan, what-" Narumi-sensei was cut-off.

"Sensei, I want the truth. No lies, just the truth. Promise me, Sensei." Mikan's voice cracked.

"What-"

"Promise me!" Mikan cried out, shocking him.

Narumi-sensei sighed, "Alright, I promise."

"What do you know about my parents?" Mikan asked which surprised him, Sakurano Shuiichi, and Hotaru's older brother.

Taken aback, Narumi-sensei don't know how respond, "W-What do you mean? I don't know-"

Hurt flashed through Mikan's face, "Liar! You promised, Sensei!" she shouted. "Why do you keep lying to me?" Mikan starts crying again.

Subaru took a small step towards Mikan, but Natsume went in front of her, blocking her from him. Mikan gripped Natsume's shirt in the back, "Try it," dared Natsume, as he glared at him.

Subaru stopped and folded his arms around his chest, "How do you even know that Narumi-sensei knows them?" he asked, bluntly.

Mikan shoved the jewelry box at him, "You all know! And that's the proof!" Mikan looked at them angrily. "Now Sensei, are you still going to lie to me?" she demanded.

The three men narrowed their eyes at what inside the box, "How-" Sakurano was about to asked, when he was interrupted.

"How did you manage to get this?" asked Narumi-sensei, coldly.

Taken aback from the tone of his voice, but Mikan stood in her place, "I'm not gonna answer unless you answer me first, Sensei." Mikan looked at him in the eyes, feeling her tears still running on her cheeks. She saw that Narumi-sensei saw struggling whether to tell her the truth or lie to her. "Sensei, please." Mikan pleaded softly. "Don't you know I feel so betrayed knowing that you're keeping secrets to me? That you're lying to me?" Mikan whispered. "You're the only adult I can talk to, rely on and trust. Please, don't make me lose all of that."

Narumi-sensei felt a twinge in his chest, "Naru-sensei, I think you should tell her. There's no point on keeping a secret from her anymore, after all of this." Sakurano said, as he looked at the jewelry box.

Narumi-sensei sighed, "You're right," he walked towards Mikan, and kneeled down on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry Mikan-chan," Narumi-sensei hugged her small body, "but promised me, what am I about to say in this room can never go out outside. What happens in this room, stays in this room." He told her. "You all got that?" he looked at Natsume and Hotaru stoically. The two nodded, "Right. Where do I start?" he said, as he stood up, taking Mikan in his arms.

* * *

Hi everyoneee~  
Sorry it took sooo long..  
And I mean, soooooooooooooo long to update this~

I've been very very very busy...-,-'

Anyways~~~

what do you think of this chapter? Is it good? Is it too long?  
Sorry, I don't where to stop..  
If I stop somewhere, I feel like it's not enough..-.-

Hmmmm, please tell me what you guys think..:D

Most of you probably know that my chapters have a little bit spoiler from the manga.  
But I promise you, that was all in my mind... my brain...  
I swear I'm not trying to get some bits and pieces of the story from the manga.  
It's just... there... in my mind...  
I know all you won't believe..  
It's fine..=]

nywayszzz...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D

PS: PLEASE REVIEW~~ :3 \m/  
PPS: Let me know what you all think..  
please? :D  
Thank you! =] :D


End file.
